The bad girl's heart
by iuliiiiana
Summary: It's not always about the good girl meeting the bad boy. Sometimes it's about the bad girl meeting the former bad boy. Both have a hard life, both have a rough past, both have butterflies in their stomach when they kiss. High school fan fiction. Rated T for swearing. You should really give this story a chance, I promise it gets better after the first few chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've been receiving some messages saying that the first 4 chapters of this story were pretty cringey and badly written, so I've started updating them. This is the updated version. I hope you like it and please review :)**

 **Also, this is an OOC story, just a heads up!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

Lucy groaned and rolled on her bed, turning towards her desk before throwing the alarm clock across the room. Monday morning sucked.

Not only it was Monday, but Lucy was also hungover. Her head hurt like a bitch so she really didn't need to wake up with that beeping noise. Actually why did she even have to wake up in the first place? She could've used some more sleep and maybe wake up next week.

Trying to decide whether or not to go back to sleep or get ready for _school,_ Lucy scratched her head and yawned stretching her back. Bones popped with her movement and she got up lazily from the bed, cursing under hear breath and walked slowly to the bathroom to take a shower. After that she got dressed with the uniform, more like tried, since she was still half asleep.

Lucy hated the girl's uniform. The skirt was too short and all the boys would stare at her and that pissed the girl to no end. Then she would kick their asses and get sent to the principal's office. Not that she minded much, the old man was awesome and he was the grandfather of one of her very good friend's so they laugh around before he sends her back to class with no detention or anything like that.

The thing she hated more than the skirt was the tie, a dull shade of green. What was the point of wearing a tie to school? She just didn't get it. The tie usually ended up being used to tie her hair in a high ponytail. Which is exactly what she did today, tying it with a bow-knot.

Lucy glanced at herself in the mirror one last time. For someone who was feeling like death had run her over with a train, she looked _okay_ enough. She nodded to herself, grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the table and went downstairs to eat something.

"Morning Lucy!" Her father had greeted from behind his newspaper. Lucy didn't even bother to look at the annoying man and mumbled an "whatever" before ignoring the rest of the blas-blas that came out of his mouth. The relationship between Lucy and her father had not been great since her mother had died. She blamed him for everything and wished that she could just turn back the time and leave with her mother while she still could.

She made herself some sandwiches and took them in the living room so she won't have to stay in the same room as her _father_. She even hated calling him 'her father' He didn't deserve it.

"Miss Lucy, please don't eat here, you're going to make a mess." the young housemaid said. Housemaid? Yeah right! Lucy had accidentally eavesdropped when the so-called housemaid and her father were " _cleaning his office room_ ", together, very loudly might she add.

Lucy ignored her, intentionally letting crumbs fall all over the couch and carpeted floor.

When she had finished her sandwiches she left the dirty plate on the table, grabbed her leather jacket and her phone, shoving it in the skirt's pocket and left the house.

She lit one cigarette and enjoyed the felling of smoke invading her lungs. You only live once anyway, so where's the point in trying to prolong your life? You die when you die and that's final.

"Well look who's here, my little Red!" A beautiful girl with wavy brown hair greeted, smiling smugly at Lucy.

Lucy face palmed herself "You'll never let me forget that will you?" A couple of years ago Lucy had been so drunk and decided that she wanted a change so she had dyed her hair red and the next morning when she saw herself and how bad that colour had looked on her Lucy went on a rampage trying to find the one who had done that to her hair, forgetting that that person had actually been herself.

Lucy opened the pack of cigarettes and handed one to Cana but she refused it.

"Girl, you know I don't smoke. Come to me with a drink not with that smelly stick."Cana laughed and slapped Lucy's hand away. Lucy shrugged and put the pack back in her pocket.

"Are you going to Bora's party tonight?" Lucy asked puffing out the smoke..

"Hell yes!" Cana yelled but wasn't paying attention to Lucy, instead she was squinting her eyes trying to see some guy in the distance.

Lucy quickly stuck her foot in front of Cana's and she tripped almost falling over, barely catching herself at the last second.

Cana straightened up and looked at Lucy with a deadly glare "You did not.." She said in a low and menacing voice.

"Oh yes I did." Lucy stuck out her tongue at her and took off running with an angry Cana close behind.

When Cana had caught up with Lucy she slapped the back of her head a couple of times and said "I have to talk to a friend. See you in school, okay?" She playfully slapped Lucy on the cheek and had left without waiting for Lucy to answer.

Immediately after Lucy had opened the school's doors some boys saw her and wolf whistled. Lucy rolled her eyes but since she was in a good mood from earlier with Cana she decided to play a little with them.

She started walking towards the group of boys, seductively moving her hips with every step and asked "Do you guys know Aki?" The boys nodded looking at the way her body swayed perfectly with each step.

"I heard he's in the hospital, do you happen to know why?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows in fake concern. They shook their heads, while Lucy started playing with their ties bringing all of them closer to each other.

Suddenly she pulled the ties fast knocking their heads together "He's there because he was hitting on me." Lucy smirked and walked away while the boys rubbed their heads scowling.

She laughed and continued to walk to her class. Once there, she took a seat in the back of the classroom. She usually stayed there so the teachers won't see when she was sleeping, not that she even cared that much if they saw her.

The teacher had come shortly after that and after him had entered two other boys. New students. Lucy already hated them.

She wasn't what you'd call a 'popular' girl. Lucy was more of a bad ass. Most of the kids in the high school feared her. She has friends, of course, but only people she'd known for a long time and none of them were going to her high school, except Cana. New people that had tried to break into her circle of friends had always annoyed her.

"We have new students. Please introduce yourself." The teacher announced crossing his arms and looked at the two boys that stood quietly next to him.

When Lucy took another look at the boys she saw _him_. One of her old friends. Best friends actually. The last time she had seen him was when they almost went to jail a year before.

"Holly shit! Is that you man?" She asked from the back of the class and stood up. She walked in front of the class but she couldn't pass by the other new student who was blocking her way.

The guy thought that she was talking to him. "Umm, I don't think I know you…" He said confused looking down at her. He was tall, like 6 feet tall and her neck already cramped after looking up at him.

"I'm Natsu Dra-" he started to introduce himself but she cut him off by placing a hand in front of his face. "I don't give a fuck about who you are, now move." She said and pushed him so she could see the other guy. He was laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Long time no see." he said giving her a warm smile. Damn, she really had missed the guy.

"It is you indeed. Man, I haven't seen you in such a long time, Laxus!" She was grinning like an idiot and she was aware of all the curious looks that everyone in the class was sending their way, but she couldn't care less. One of her dearest friends was standing right in front of her.

"Ms. Heartfilia, stop disturbing my class and go back to your seat." Mr. Wakaba said in a monotonous voice.

"We are talking right now. Can't you see?" Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow at the old man.

Laxus wasn't surprised to hear her talking like this to the teacher. The rest of the kids in the class and the teacher also looked like it wasn't something new for them. Only the new student looked at her a little shocked, but with visible amusement on his face.

"Out Ms. Heartfilia." the teacher said in a calm tone. At first he had been exhausted from yelling at her every time she had done something to interrupt his lesson, but now it just came naturally. The class would begin, she would either sleep the entire time or say something inappropriate and he would send her out or to the principal's office. In fact, he'd been curious of what way his student would choose to get herself sent out the next day.

Oh well, Lucy didn't feel like staying in that damn boring classroom anyway, so she decided not to argue with the teacher any more. She smiled at Laxus and slapped him gently on the cheek before she left, leaving the door open intentionally to annoy the teacher.

"Now present yourself properly and close that damn door." Mr. Wakaba said letting out a breath, surprised that Lucy hadn't thrown a tantrum or something...

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel." he introduced himself simply, while Laxus kept smiling and winking at the pretty girls making them swoon "I'm Laxus Dreyar." After that they both went to separate seats in class, Laxus went where Lucy had been staying before she had left and Natsu sat in front of the class next to a black haired guy.

"Hey, I'm Gray." the boy introduced himself. Natsu just looked at him and nodded.

"What do you think about our little badass, pinkie?" Gray asked and smirked when he saw the look Natsu gave him because of the nickname.

If Natsu hated something it had to be people making fun of his hair. "How'd you call me ice block?"

"Silent!" The teacher yelled and looked at the two, "Do you want to go after Ms. Heartfilia?"

They kept silent and shook their heads in denial.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Lucy was wandering around the hallways looking for something to do or someone to talk with… but hadn't found anyone. She continued to wander around the school until the bell rang and she went to her next period.

Luckily for her, Laxus had the same period as her.

"Hey red head! I missed you girl." He said in a voice soft with affection.

"For the name of- Why do you and Cana keep calling me like that?" She growled with annoyance, but laughed. "Leaving that aside, I missed you too! But how come you are here?"

"After you left last year, a lot of things had happened." He paused for a couple of seconds, a frown appearing on his face but it disappeared immediately after. "Anyway… I was a mess but my grandfather had found me and took care of me. Now he had asked me to move here, to be closer to him. How about you?"

"This is where I had moved last year. But why didn't you call me man? You know I would've helped you!" Lucy and Laxus had been friends for 6 years, there isn't much that she won't do for him.

"I knew from Cana that you had problems with your father. But that time is over, let's get back to the present. Did you make any friends?" He asked seeing the not-so-friendly looks everyone was giving them.

"Druggies and drunks." She laughed and shrugged.

"You'll never change will you?" Laxus asked. Her choice of friends wasn't that good, but it was at the same time. Even though her friends were coming from the 'bad side' of the town, meaning that they were the ones dealing with the drugs in the city, or with the wildest parties; they were people she could always depend on. They had her back and she had theirs.

"Do you want me to change man? You don't like me any more?" She asked raising an eyebrow in a funny way.

"Damn! Still cute!" He pinched her cheeks and she slapped his hand away with a scowl. "You know I love you… How about Cana? Is she here too?"

"Yeah. I bet she's already drunk by now tho." They both laughed thinking about all the times when Cana had come drunk at their old school.

"What is going on there?" Ms. Milgana asked. "Heartfilia, pay attention please."

"How much should I pay?" Lucy asked and looked at the teacher with her usual bored expression.

The whole class started to laugh.

"Out Ms." The teacher yelled. Probably all the teachers in this school were tired or used to her behaviour. Saying 'out' just came naturally to them now. It'd become like a prayer, something you say every day, because there is not a day for her to not be sent out of the class.

"Wait a sec." Lucy said and turned her attention back to Laxus.

"What did you say miss?"

"I said shut up!" Lucy yelled, sending a glare to the teacher. "What's your next period?" she asked Laxus.

"I don't know girl". They both laughed then Lucy sighed and told Laxus that they'll see each other around before getting up.

"Are you done Heartfilia?" The woman asked, hoping that she could finally get on with her lesson.

"As you can see…" Lucy said before she left.

She didn't notice Natsu, who was sitting in the front of the class and who was staring at her all the time until she left the class.

* * *

 _What am I going to do now_? She thought. It was the second time that day when she'd wandered aimlessly around the school. You'd think that by now she would have a spot just for her where she could ditch or waste time. Well, yeah, she did have that kind of place. The back of the school. But it was under renovation now and she couldn't go there any more.

At the end of the hallway she saw a very familiar guy with dark black hair. She squinted her eyes trying to recognize the guy and then realization had hit her. She gasped and turned aroud, running back to the classroom where Laxus was. _Holly shit!_ _That was_ _Zeref._ _What_ _the hell_ _is he doing here? Shit, I have to tell_ _Laxus!_

She burst the door open, ignoring the teacher who was telling her to leave the room and go to the principle office right away.

"Laxus, Zeref is here!" She yelled in a panicked voice.

Laxus stood up and all the colour drained from his face. With a shaky voice he asked "What?"

"He is here. Zeref is here, Laxus! He will kill you if he sees you!" She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

***updated* Enjoy :)**

* * *

Everyone looked at them with shocked and confused expressions. They didn't have any idea what the two were talking about, but they looked really scared and that was scaring them too a little. Laxus slowly walked towards his friend, tripping on his own feet a couple of times "What the fuck am I going to do?" He asked and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

Lucy started chewing on her lower lip "We have to hide you. But where?"

"Ms. Heartfilia and Mr. Dreyar, would you mind explaining to me what's going on?" The teacher asked, surprised by her student's behaviour.

"Shut up!" Both Lucy and Laxus yelled at the women in front of them.

Natsu stood up and calmly walked next to the two, crossing his arms over his chest and said "I know a place where you can hide."

They both looked at him for a second before Lucy ordered "Take us there!"

"Follow me." They all left the classroom. Lucy and Laxus followed Natsu, who was walking so leisurely like he was on a stroll through the park. Lucy felt like slapping the back of his head and tell him to hurry the fuck up but she just kept walking silently after him. He took them on the rooftop. Once they got there Lucy turned to face him and asked "How did you know about this place new student? You just got here today."

"I asked someone for a good place to ditch…" He shrugged and walked on the opposite side of the rooftop.

Why didn't Lucy think of this place? She had never liked ditching on the rooftop because it was either too hot or too cold and also because more people used to come there to ditch and bothered her from her sleep.

She turned back around to look at Laxus, who looked like hell. He was pale and sweating all over the place, pacing up and down, continuously running his hands through his hair.

"When was the last time you two had talked?" Lucy broke the silence and asked, sitting down and leaning her back on the wall behind her.

"The next week after you had left. He beat the life out of me. And he wasn't alone, a whole gang was with him. I stayed in the hospital for a fucking month. He said that I should leave the town and if he sees me one more time he will kill me."

"And we both know he never jokes or breaks his promises. We're screwed man." Lucy closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"You're right," Laxus sighed, "what can we do?"

"Hey new student, come here." Lucy called out and looked around expecting to see him next to them starring all confused, but he was on the other side of the rooftop looking uninterested in their conversation. He could still hear them though. "What?" He asked, surprised that she had called after him.

"Listen, I want you to go and look for this guy." She stood up and showed him her phone with a photo of Zeref. Why was she keeping a photo of Zeref in her phone you ask? (because she can) And because he was hot. And for situation like this one. Well, mostly because he _was_ hot.

"When you find him call at this number and tell me exactly where he is. Got it?" Lucy said and placed the phone in his hand, displaying her contact list with Laxus's number.

"Why do I have to go?" He groaned and clasped his hands behind his head. Natsu was a lazy person, especially Monday morning at such an early hour. For him to go around the school looking for someone he didn't give a damn about was really annoying.

"Are you stupid? Do you see anyone else here I could ask? If I or Laxus go there and that bastard sees us, we're both dead. So you go there now, before I get really angry and I snap your neck, new student."

Okay this thing with the nicknames really annoyed Natsu. And who does this girl even think she is, bossing him around? Somewhat, her bossy attitude kind of reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't put his finger on it and it drove him crazy not being able to remember.

"I'm not scared of you princess." He smirked and took a step closer to her. She didn't back down, instead she also took a step closer.

"Listen to me pretty boy. Mess with me once and I'll mess with you hundreds of times. Are we done with this now, _new_ student?" She empathized the word 'new' and placed a hand on his chest. She could feel him tense under her touch. Lucy smirked knowing that she could affect him and pushed him back.

She didn't actually affect Natsu in any way, he tensed because she touched him where he had a bruise and it hurt a little.

"My name is Natsu, not 'new student'. And you owe me one."

Oh he has guts, she gave him that. "I owe you shit. Don't push it or you'll regret it. Just go there."

Natsu decided to play this game and see how much he could annoy the girl. She seemed interesting enough for him to lose some time over. "Bye princess." He smiled at her before he left.

"Fuck you!" She yelled before the door closed but heard him respond with "any time you want".

* * *

After a while Laxus's phone started to ring and he gave his phone to Lucy who answered "Yeah?"

"Hey, I found your guy. He is in the principal's office." His deep voice over the phone took her by surprise, but that surprise lasted way too little for her to think over it.

"Okay, I'll take Laxus and we'll leave the school. Keep the phone with you and when he comes out you call me, okay? You'll give me my phone back later."

"Okay. Anything for the princess." She could imagine him smirking right now.

"And expect to get a punch as my 'thank you'." Lucy said and ended the call.

Lucy and Laxus managed to exit the school without being seen by Zeref and went to her house. Luckily her father wasn't home. Just when she and Laxus got comfortable and started talking about what they had been up to for the past year, Laxus's phone started to ring.

"What?" Lucy took the phone and answered after she saw that it was her number calling.

"So I've listened to that guy's conversation with the principal. They were talking about the principal's grandson, which I assume is Laxus." Natsu said.

Lucy looked at her friend "They were talking about you man!"

"Shit! What were they talking about?"

Natsu heard Laxus's question so he answered "That Zeref guy said that he had heard that Laxus was here and that he wants to talk to him. He said that he is over what had happened in the past and that he just needs his help. He promised not to touch Laxus if he agrees to talk to him. After that, he left and Laxus's gramps saw me and asked if I know where he is, and I said no. That's all. Oh and Zeref wasn't alone, he was with a girl."

"Let me guess, her hair was white?" Lucy asked and rolled her eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and pretty fucking gorgeous I may say."

Lucy rolled her eyes again. "I didn't ask about your opinion, new student. I'm coming to get my phone so wait for me outside the school."

"Okay. Take care princess."

"Call me like that again..." Lucy left the sentence die out hoping that Natsu got the message but he only laughed and ended the call.

"What happened?"Laxus asked.

"Well, apparently Zeref needs your help, he promised he won't beat you up. And I think he was with Lisanna." Lucy said giving Laxus his phone back and got up from the couch.

Laxus could feel his cheeks heaten up and he scratched the back of his neck. "Lisanna…" He murmured her name under his breath, but Lucy had heard him.

Lucy face palmed herself. "Man, it's been one year since you two had ended things and you're still being stupid?"

"N-no…" He lied and Lucy could feel herself growing more annoyed with each second.

"Zeref almost killed you because of her. Are you insane?" She raised her voice and narrowed her eyes at Laxus. His stupidity could surprise her sometimes.

"Listen Lucy… you don't understand. I've always loved her. It's not my fault that she didn't tell me she's his girlfriend."

"That's because she is a dumb bitch and she cheated on him with you! If she really did care about you she would have told you. She is a smart girl, so why didn't she realize that if Zeref finds out you'll be dead? I'll tell you, it's because she didn't care!"

Laxus sighed and walked in front of Lucy. "Lucy you don't know the whole story. After you had left and Zeref had put me in the hospital, she came to me. She had apologised again and again. She said that she loved me too much and that she knew that if she'll tell me about her and Zeref I would break up with her. She didn't want that to happen so she'd kept it a secret."

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead. If she'll hear that girl's name one more time she'll raise hell and break shit. "Spare me! I don't care about her, and you need to get your heart and head straight. Let's go back to school and see what gramps has to say about all this."

Lucy went upstairs to change from the uniform. She put on a pair of skinny jeans, a red crop top and combat boots. She returned downstairs and put on a black leather jacket and opened the door offering Laxus a cigarette (making a mental note to stop offering people a cigarette every time because she's almost out and it's bothersome to keep buying one packet after another).

Outside the school she saw Natsu with some boys and girls she'd recognised from a few of her classes, maybe, she wasn't sure nor did she care.

"What is his name?" Lucy asked Laxus and he answered with "Natsu."

"The other one."

"Dragneel?"

" _Dragneel_!" Lucy yelled but Natsu had already noticed her and smiled at her taking a few steps closer to her.

"Lucy" he grinned and blew her a kiss. She pretended to dodge his kiss and glared at him.

"Give me my phone back." Lucy stretched her hand and waited as Natsu searched in his pockets for the phone and placed it in her hand. She grabbed his wrist too fast for him to react and connected her fist with his stomach. He growled in pain and bent forward breathing out a cuss word.

"What was that, _princess_?" Lucy asked with a smug voice and smirked . He straightened up and grinned at her. She was strong, but not strong enough to put him down so easily.

"Strong and feisty. I like it." Natsu winked which made Lucy roll her eyes at the boy.

She crossed her hands over her chest and returned to the previous glare "Too bad you'll only remain with linking."

"You're so sure about that? Maybe you'll fall for me too. Just like all these girls." Natsu pointed behind him to a group of girls that kept staring a him and drooling all over.

She really wasn't in a mood for fighting and arguing. But this boy was getting on her nerves somehow.

"Listen new student. I already told you not to mess with me. Do you really want to see my bad side today?" She took more steps towards Natsu but Laxus stopped her, putting some distance between the two and also positioning himself in front of Lucy to make Natsu understand that if he messes with her he messes with him too.

Natsu took a few steps back and raised his hands up in surrender, showing them that he wasn't in for a fight. The people Natsu was with came next to him and stared at them, all confused.

Laxus stepped away after he mad sure Natsu got the message and then Lucy noticed the other staring at her "Are you done staring? And who are you anyway?!" she asked and glared at them too.

Gray, a tall guy with black hair, good looking but not her type, came forward and said "You don't remember me? We have like 5 periods together. You're the one who always makes fun of the teachers."

Lucy didn't even bother to remember who he was exactly "I've no idea who you are." She shrugged, not really caring.

Then a girl started talking "I'm Erza. Nice to meet you." The girl had bright red hair that looked really good on her, she was taller than Lucy and very beautiful.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy mumbled and was ready to turn around and leave after Laxus who had already gotten bored and stepped away, when Natsu had stopped her.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch? What's your problem?"

" _This is bad…_ " Laxus whispered and turned around to see Lucy's reaction. She turned around slowly, glaring at the boy.

"What did you just say? You don't know absolutely nothing about me, so you don't get the right to ask me anything! Why are you even talking to me now? I asked you to do something for me and that's all. I didn't ask for your friendship or any of yours for that matter" she said and glared at Natsu and his group.

Okay now she had lost him. What was her problem? Natsu had met more than enough angry, sad, or bad ass people and none of them were such assholes with people that had done absolutely nothing to them.

"What is your problem?" He asked her again and stepped in front of her, closing in the distance.

"Are you deaf? My problem is you, and them." She yelled in his face pointing to the startled group behind Natsu.

Then he got an idea. Clearly not the brightest idea, but hell, he wasn't the smartest boy around. He grabbed her head with inhuman speed and kissed her on the lips.

Lucy's eyes widened at the contact with his lips and she pushed him away quickly punching him straight in the face. He stumbled backwards but was caught by Gray.

"Touch me one more time, talk to me again, even look at me… and I swear to God that I'll kill you." She turned around and walked towards Laxus who was laughing his ass off.

She pushed Laxus making him fall down on the grass still laughing and left without waiting for him.

When Laxus had come back to his senses he walked in front of Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are so dead man!" He announced before he started laughing again.

Natsu turned his look away from the walking Lucy and looked at Laxus "She won't kill me." He smirked.

"Oh, but I didn't say _who_ is going to kill you." Laxus threw a punch at his face and another one in his stomach. This was definitely not a good day for Natsu.

"I suggest you keep a safe distance from her. I bet none of your girls would want you to ruin that pretty face of yours." Laxus patted Natsu's cheek and walked away towards the school's entrance.

Before he entered in his grandfather's office he called his best friend.

"What?" Lucy answered.

 _Damn, she_ _is_ _angry!_

"We could always put that shovel into function if you're feeling like killing the guy, you know…" He could hear her laughing and smiled.

"Not yet my man. Call me after you talk to Makarov."

"Sure kiddo." He said before he hung up. Lucy was like a sister to him. He would put his life on the line for her and she would do the same.

Next he called Cana "Hey girl!" Cana was also a really good friend of his. As good as Lucy, except that at some point he had been in love with Cana. That didn't last long though because Lisanna came into his life and he had realized that he wasn't really in love with Cana.

"Laxus babe, what's up?" the girl answered.

"I'm in back in town. Wanted to check up on ya'."

"Yuhuuu that means it's party timeee!" Cana yelled in the phone and in the backround Laxus could hear music, which meant that Cana already was at a party. There was no party without Cana and no Cana without a party.

"You're already at a party this early?" he asked laughing.

"Pool party! Imagine a pool packed with hot girls in bikinis!"

"I'm not coming, stop trying. Listen Cana, Lucy is kind of angry." Cana could make your day a hundred times better. She was a good and funny person and she had an unbelievable sense of humour. _Dirty humour_.

"Did something happen? Do I need to call the guys to beat up someone?" Lucy doesn't usually gets mad at people that are innocent. If she's mad then you had probably screwed up and you'd better hurry up and beg for her forgiveness.

"No. Not yet I guess. Depends on what Lucy wants. Also, Zeref is in the city and he talked with my gramps, so I want to see what it is that he wants."

"I'm on my way to her house. Take care man and call me with the details later." The music could barely be heard by now. Cana cares about Lucy more than she cares about herself. She would cross the world for Lucy and Laxus admired that about her.

"You too girl."

He closed his phone and knocked on the door. "Come in." A girl, probably the secretary, said.

Laxus opened the door and was hugged by a girl with long white hair. "Laxus! I haven't seen you in such long time." The girl cheered after she let go of Laxus. Now that he took a better look at the girl he immediately recognized her.

"Mira? What are you doing here?" He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl in front of him. She smiled sweetly at him and answered "I'm here for Lisanna." Mira was Lisanna's bigger sister.

"Yeah, I heard she's here with Zeref…" He looked around for his ex-girlfriend. A part of him didn't want to see her since she had broken his heart and her boyfriend had broken his bones, but the other part of him was dying to see her again.

"Lisanna is not with us. Don't worry. He is here to ask for your help. And I really hope that you will accept his offer. It's really important for us and for Lisanna."

"Why? Did something bad happen to her?" He asked in a panicky voice. He'll sooner lose his life than lose hers.

"Makarov will tell you all about it. I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you later." She hugged him one more time.

He hugged her back and whispered in her ear" I missed you Mira."

"I missed you to Laxus." She left without looking at him, but he had realized that she had been crying.

He knocked on Makarov's door. His grandfather was the principle of the school. You may wonder how Laxus can be such a bad boy when his grandfather had such a job. Simple. A rough past, parents that had abandoned him, leaving him to learn how to live on his own at the early age of 7. His grandfather wasn't that close to him at that time and Laxus had to grow up and learn the hardships of life on his own.

"Come in." the old man said out loud and a smile appeared on his face when he saw his grandson entering "Oh Laxus it's you. Sit down, we have to talk."

* * *

In the meantime Cana knocked on Lucy's door.

"If you're the pizza guy come in. If you're not then fuck off!" Lucy yelled from the living room.

Cana opened the door and let herself in. "It's me Cana." She walked over to the couch and what she saw next shocked her. "What the fuck are you doing? Stop now! Put that down!" Cana yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

***updated* enjoy :)!**

* * *

"What-what the fuck Cana? It's a water bottle." Lucy chocked and coughed because the brown haired girl had startled her.

"When you're sad or angry you have to drink vodka or something like that, not water!" Cana yelled grabbing the bottle from her friend's hand and threw it away.

"I'll get drunk tonight at the party. Now I'm thirsty so bring me my bottle back." Lucy whined and pouted.

Cana made no attempt in bringing Lucy's bottle back and sat down on the couch next to her friend "Don't make that face with me. You know it doesn't work."

Lucy groaned and turned her attention back to the TV switching the channels until she found a good movie. She used to watch it with her mother, it was her favourite movie. A sad smile appeared on her face and she sighed.

Cana had noticed and turned Lucy's face with one finger."What's wrong Lucy?" She asked concerned.

Lucy turned her head back to the movie and shrugged. "Did Laxus sent you here?"

"Yeah. Now tell me, did something happen?"

"Not exactly. An idiot thought that this was a good day to annoy the fuck outta me. It doesn't matter though, this is something that I'll solve by myself. What time is it anyway?" She narrowed her eyes and turned to look at Cana, remembering that there was a party and alcohol waiting for her.

"It's almost 5:30 I think…" Cana answered and took her phone out of her bra to look at the time and nodded after seeing that she had almost guessed it.

"Let's go upstairs, I have to change."

She grabbed Cana's hand ant they both went upstairs in Lucy's bedroom. Lucy opened her drawer and started to throw around all of her clothes trying to find something good to wear. Not that she was too picky when it came to getting dressed but for a good party she always made an effort to look pretty decent.

"You're alone?" Cana asked dodging at the last second a pair of jeans thrown in her direction.

"Yes."

"And your father?"

"Who cares?" Lucy answered lifting a tank top in the air. She really did not care about her old man. The only thing that her father was good for was giving her money.

"That one is nice." Cana said taking a good look at the piece of clothing in Lucy's hand.

After what seemed like ten hours for Cana (but was only half an hour), who was now drinking some whiskey she had found downstairs in Lucy's kitchen, her friend finally found something to wear. She was wearing a pair of short red jeans with a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black knee high socks and combat boots. Her long hair was in a high ponytail as usually.

"Finally!" Cana yelled getting up from the bed and she swayed a little on her feet.

"You want me to give you something to wear?" Lucy asked looking at Cana's clothes, or lack of clothes to be more precise.

"No girl, I'm fine this way." Cana was wearing only a black laced bra and denim shorts. She just didn't care how she looked like and didn't bother to be in trend or something like that. She only wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

"Let's go." Lucy grabbed her phone and her pack of cigarettes and opened the door for Cana who left the house first.

Lucy closed the door and when she turned around she saw that Cana wasn't moving. She couldn't see where Cana was looking though so she walked next to her friend.

"Cana, what's wrong?" When she looked to her left where her friend was looking she saw Zeref with other 20 guys around him.

"Should we run?" Lucy whispered to Cana. "I'm drunk, I can't run." Cana whispered back.

Shit! We're dead…

Zeref stepped in front approaching the girls. "Don't worry girls. I'm not here to hurt you." He smirked and shoved his hands in his jean's pockets.

Cana trying to look like she wasn't scared also stepped closer to Zeref. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

Lucy walked next to her friend ready to kick some asses if it was necessary "With what?"

"Unfortunately, it happens that most of my boys are out of the town or in jail at the moment so I can't ask for their help and I need as many people as I can get in a few hours."

"For?" the girls asked in unison.

"Tonight is gonna be a big fight. I don't have enough people and I know you two and Laxus are pretty popular. I need your people's help."

"What if we don't want to help you?" Cana asked intoxicated by the alcohol, not realising the danger they were in. Zeref came in front of Cana pulling out a knife from his pocket and grabbed Cana by the waist pulling her closer to him, the knife touching her stomach. Cana yelped when the knife pierced her skin.

"You will help me even if you like it or not. You are smart girls, as you can see I am not alone. I can always put the boys to jump you so you'd better watch that mouth."

"Enough Zeref!" Lucy shouted grabbing Cana's wrist pulling her back.

"You wanna try my knife too?" Zeref asked cleaning the blood from the knife's blade and gave Lucy a once-over, licking his lips.

Lucy looked down at Cana and saw that she was bleeding a little. That sonuvabitch had hurt her friend. That little fucker… In that moment Lucy had forgotten her fear or who was the man standing in front of her and launched at him grabbing Zeref by the collar. Zeref didn't even flinch. He knew he had backup and that the girl in front of him had no way of hurting him.

The moment Lucy had grabbed Zeref all of his people came next to him ready to beat her up. Zeref put a hand in the air telling his people to calm down.

 _Calm down Lucy.._. She had to take a few deep breaths before calming a little and she let go of Zeref's shirt, stepping back.

"So? Will you help me?" he asked as if the scene before hadn't even happened.

Being outnumbered and unarmed the two girls had no choice but to accept. "Yes. We'll talk with everyone and we'll see what we can do."

"You'll better hurry up because I don't have enough time. Meet me at the park at midnight. You'll better bring many people! Got it?" Zeref smirked in Lucy's direction. "And this" he said motioning between them "is not over".

"Fuck you." Lucy shouted and flipped him the bird. Zeref had just smiled and left. He's got his eyes on Lucy for a long time now, it'll have been a shame to ruin that pretty face of hers now, but he'll remember this day for the next time they'll meet.

Lucy took Cana inside the house and told her to sit on a chair in the kitchen while she went upstairs to bring some bandages. When she got back Cana was drinking from another bottle of whiskey. Lucy grabbed the bottle from her friend's hand and poured some on Cana's wound before drinking some herself.

Cana yelped in pain but not entirely because it had hurt her but because Lucy was wasting her happy juice.

"What are you doing Lucy? I wanted to drink that!" Cana made a crying face and hugged the bottle when Lucy gave it back to her.

"Shut up! It might get infected."she said and placed a bandage on the wound. That fucking bastard! Lucy was so pissed right now. If only she had a weapon back there she would've messed up his face not caring about how many people would've jumped her afterwards.

"Are you okay Cana?"

Cana only nodded. She didn't even feel much pain since she was drunk. And even if she felt it it wouldn't had been that bad. She'd gone through worse.

"Alright. Now let's go to that party and talk with our friends about this." Lucy helped Cana stand up and walked back to the door.

"We have to tell them that he fucking stabbed me. This way maybe we'll jump his ass instead of helping him."

"Of course!" She opened the door only to find Laxus with his hand in the air prepared to knock at the door. "Hello ladies!" Laxus winked at the girls but then he noticed the bandages on Cana's stomach.

"Did something happen?" If someone hurt his friends he will put their heads through a cement wall.

"It's already late guys, we'll talk on our way to the party." Lucy said and walked in front of the two, leaving Cana to explain to Laxus the recent incident.

* * *

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" Laxus shouted after Cana had told him everything.

He might be scared of the guy after he broke his bones twice, but when it comes to his friends there's nothing that he won't do and no one that he won't beat up.

"You have to tell Gildarts about this." Laxus said and that made both Cana and Lucy to stop in their tracks and look at him with shocked expressions.

Memories came back to the girls and their look darkened. "No." Both girls said at the same time.

Lucy never wanted to go through what had happened the last time they had asked for Gildarts's help. She might be tough, but she couldn't take all those beatings again.

"No way! He will start a war. You remember what had happened the last time. Lucy and I almost got killed and that's because you told me to tell him." Cana said and Laxus agreed with them remembering the state he had found them back then.

"How was I supposed to know that they will come after you two?"

"What if they will come this time too? Zeref hates me and you didn't see the way he looked at Lucy. We will end up dead. I'd rather stay this way and don't tell my father a thing."

After a while they were almost at the house where the party took place and Cana had to be carried by Laxus all the way there. And not because she was in pain, but because she was a lazy ass and she kept making cute faces and baby noises at Laxus until Lucy yelled at the guy to just carry her ass so they wont have to hear her whining any more.

"Hey Cana, what had happened with the three musketeers? It's been two months since I've last seen them." Lucy asked looking up at Cana.

"A friend of mine said that the last time he had seen Gajeel was when the police had arrested him, apparently he got out on bail, but no one had seen him ever since. Jellal got some drugs and couldn't pay for them so he had left town when some dudes came to beat him up. And you know that Juvia can't stay in a town without getting in troubles if the other two aren't there to help her so she left after Jellal." Cana explained.

"I heard from a friend on my way here that the three were in Tenrou and they should be arriving home soon." Laxus said and Lucy nodded already imagining the crazy parties that will be once those three get back home.

"Laxus you didn't tell us what gramps said." Cana said remembering and poked Laxus on the cheek making it hard for him to speak and making Lucy laugh.

"Cana don't be a brat or I'll drop your ass!" He shouted but laughed at her childish behaviour. Drunk Cana was funny Cana, and Cana was always drunk.

Cana stopped and Laxus started talking like a normal person"Right, so Zeref said that he wasn't planning on meeting with Makarov but since he couldn't find me he had to do something. He said that some guy wanted to get revenge on Zeref because he had slept with his girlfriend and so that guy had kidnapped Lisanna and now he has her. Zeref can't go to the police because he is wanted so he has to do what he has to do, which is to fight to get her back. The white haired girl that Natsu had seen wasn't Lisanna, it was Mira." He finished and took a deep breath.

Well damn. Now they cant just go and jump Zeref. They'll have to help him take Lisanna back. But Lucy wasn't gonna let things end like this and wait until Zeref comes to beat her up. With Lisanna rescued or not she's still gonna start a fight with Zeref.

" _F_ _inally_!" Cana yelled. "We are finally here god dammit!" she cheered jumping from Laxus's back and opened the door to the big house were the party was.

Cana walked in front of the room with Lucy and Laxus after her.

"Everybody listen up!" she yelled but nobody heard her because of the loud music and all of the yelling inside.

"Guys!" Laxus yelled trying to help his friend but nobody heard him either.

Lucy got up on the improvised stage for the band and took the microphone from the singer's hand before shouting " **S** **hut the fuck up and stop that music**!" Everybody stopped talking. "Thank you! We need your help."

"Okay, now listen very carefully. We need your help. I bet all of you know Zeref, right?" Lucy asked looking from a corner of the room to the other to see how many people were there. _Around 50_ _, that should be more than enough,_ she thought.

Everyone said yes and had started booing since everybody who had ever met or even heard of Zeref hated him.

Lucy ignored their reaction and continued "His girlfriend is in big trouble and apparently he needs our help to get her back. I hate to ask you all for this because I know everybody hates the guy but this is not about Lisanna. This is about me, Cana and Laxus. If we wont help him he's going to hurt us." Lucy pointed towards Cana and she showed everyone where Zeref had stabbed her. Everybody got angry instantly and started cursing Zeref and yelling to go beat him up right now.

"So what's the plan?" someone from the crowd shouted.

Cana also got up on the stage "Well we cant just go and beat him up because if we do that Zeref's girlfriend won't get saved any more and she is a dear friend of Laxus here, so we don't want to crush Laxus's heart, now do we?" she asked and everybody started laughing seeing that their friend was blushing madly and was pretending to strangle Cana.

"So what exactly should we do?" another voice was heard.

"Probably fight." Lucy answered. "Fight for Lisanna. And then fight Zeref."

After that everyone agreed to the plan and they went back to partying until it was the time to leave and meet up with Zeref. At one point Lucy remembered they had to go and went looking for Cana.

"Yo Cana what time is it?" Cana looked at Lucy through fogged eyes from all the booze she drank and shrugged. Lucy grabbed the closest person to her and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight.

" _S_ _hit_!" Cana and Lucy shouted. "EVERYONE STOP!We have to be there in 20 minutes so we have to run like hell to be there in time so let's go!"

They all took off running towards the park.

 _This is gonna be a tough night_ , Lucy thought. _I might end up dead. I should_ _drink_ _my last drink… and smoke my last smoke_. Lucy laughed and took a bottle of whiskey, pouring a little on the ground for the dramatics and lit a cigarette before running after her friends. On her way to the park she stopped from time to time to take another gulp from the bottle and another hit from the cigarette.

They arrived ten minutes late but Zeref couldn't complain when he saw how many people were there.

* * *

At the same time, in the park was another group of 4 people. Natsu, Grey, Erza and Levy all stood up when they saw the big group of people that had gathered, all drunk, armed and yelling different things.

"What's with all these people here?" Natsu asked and they all stood up from the benches they were sitting on to get a better view.

"I think there's gonna be a gang fight… Maybe we should go home before we get caught up in it." Levy said and they all agreed.

Natsu took another look at the people gathered there and that's when he noticed a certain blonde girl. "Lucy?" The other three stopped and looked in the direction that Natsu was looking.

He yelled her name again this time catching her attention. The blonde girl looked around her to see who was calling her name and only noticed Natsu when he waved his hands in the air.

 _What the fuck is he doing here?_

After all that running, now when she tried to walk normally she could barely keep herself on her own two feet. Glancing down at the almost empty bottle in her hand she understood why. She walked slowly towards him trying to walk in a straight line, nut failing miserably.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Natsu asked concerned when she had reached him.

"I am here to fight for freedom!" the girl shouted laughing and threw her fist in the air.

"Are you drunk?" Natsu asked sniffing the air around her.

"Stop sniffing you puppy. Yeah I am drunk on loveeee!" Oh man, there were two Natsu now? She didn't even stand one, now she's got to deal with two?

"What are you doing here with all these people? They have guns." he asked pointing at the crowd of armed people.

"We are here to fight. Oh man I can't even remember when it was the last time I've beat some asses reaaal good." she said pouting.

"Why are you so drunk then?" She couldn't even beat her own ass in the state she was in, Natsu thought.

"This is nothing! You should've seen me last year… Yeah, that was a hell of a PAAARTY!" she yelled and laughed at the memories, at least at what she could remember from that night.

"That didn't answer my question."

"What's it to you pinkie? I can do whatever the fuck I want. This might be my last night alive so what the hell? I drank a whole bottle of whiskey and I smoked my last packet of cigarettes."

In her intoxicated mind those pretty lips of his looked really appealing. So what if she hated his guts? If she dies she wont get the chance to kiss another lips so she decided to try her luck.

"So how about it Dragneel? Since this night I might die… how about you give me my last kiss?" she asked closing in the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck.

It took Natsu a little by surprise but damn he wasn't gonna miss this chance of remembering Lucy the next days that she had asked him to kiss her.

"Why?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why what?" she asked closing the little distance left between their bodies.

"Why would you want my kiss?"

"Well why not? I'm drunk anyway so if I live, tomorrow I probably won't remember this and if I die at least I would die happy and kissed."

"Ohh so my kiss will make you happy?" He smirked. The smell of whiskey and beer coming from the girl he held in his arms didn't even bother him any more.

"You know you want to kiss me…" she said sticking out her tongue. He took this opportunity and captured her tongue and lips with his and kissed her hard. She ran her fingers through his hair and he held her tight.

After they broke apart to breath she gazed in his eyes and said "If I make it out alive tonight don't mention this kiss ever again. I don't need love from anyone and I certainly don't have any to give. If you'll do you will only hurt yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to war." Lucy entangled herself from his embrace and left without looking back.

"Is there anybody else coming? Do we have to wait any longer?" Zeref asked.

"No."Lucy said coming back to her group."I want to say something to my friends. Guys, if this is the last time we'll see I want you to know that I love you all and that I'm deeply thankful to you for having my back. I'm glad I've met you all." she said looking at all her friends who came there to help her, Cana and Laxus.

They all cheered together and then Lucy went back next to Cana and Laxus. "You are so drunk girl!" Cana said and high-fived her friend.

"At this point I might even be drunker than you are." Lucy said laughing.

"Yeah sure, like that's even possible." Cana laughed back.

"Girls stop! You two are so drunk… how can you even defend yourself? You can barely stand on your feet." Laxus slapped the back of their heads.

"Shut up Laxus. You know I'm stronger when I'm drunk. You should be worried about Cana. She can barely run when she's under the influence. I can fight just give me a gun or something."

"Fine, here." Laxus handed her a 9mm pistol. "Do you know how it works?" he asked looking at the girl who was staring at the arm in her hands.

"Of course I do! Do you remember that time when we had to fight with a gang from the north? I shot someone that day, I think his name was Dan or something." she said still staring at the gun.

"What the fuck?!" Laxus yelled. "You've never told me this before! What do you mean you shot someone?"

"Oh come on, it's no biggie, he didn't die. What? You never shot someone?" she asked surprised.

"You are so drunk Lucy! Just don't say this shit again someone might hear you…" Laxus warned and covered her mouth with his hand shaking his head in denial. Sometimes when this girl gets drunk she says and does the dumbest shit.

"Just be careful and don't shoot yourself please." Cana laughed at this and Lucy just glared at her friends.

"What am I, stupid? Why the fuck will I shoot myself?"

"You are drunk and I'm pretty sure you see me double now. Take care not to point the gun at yourself. And take care of Cana." Laxus said before he left to talk with some other drunk people from the group making sure that nobody is shooting the wrong person.

Cana was still laughing her ass off.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy asked but started to laugh too. Oh man, Cana's laugh really was something.

"You shot someone? My girl is a wiiilllldddd!" she roared like a lion and kept laughing.

"Shut up Cana!" she glared playfully but still laughed along with her friend.

"Let's go and fight!" Cana yelled out loud so everyone who was there could hear her.

"Let the war begin!" Lucy shouted as well.

Everyone around screamed 'YES!'.

* * *

Everyone was running and screaming. They were throwing punches in left and in right and she could hear gunshots everywhere around her. The street was covered in blood. She was lying on the cold hard ground looking at the blood under her. She was cold but it didn't hurt. She couldn't feel pain through her body. She slowly stretched a hand to touch the substance beneath her. She looked away from the red thing on her fingers and her eyes landed on Cana. She was unconscious, covered with the same red fluid as hers. _Is she dead_?

 _This morning started like all my other mornings but then_ _Laxus_ _and that kid came, then that fucking_ _Zeref_ _came… then that pink-haired idiot kissed me… then that son of a bitch came again and stabbed my friend, then Pinkie kissed me again…. And now I'm here dying. At least I had my last drink and my last cig… and my last kiss…_ _Dragneel_ _…_ _t_ _he_ _bastard_ _even had the pleasure_ _of_ _having one of my famous_ _kiss_ _es._ She chuckled a bit at her thoughts but ended up coughing up blood. _Why on earth does he have pink hair?_ Her eyes became heavier and slowly she closed them but not before she had seen Laxus falling on the ground, shot…


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated. Enjoy guysss :)!**

* * *

The teacher read off the roll "Cana Alberona?"

"Not here." someone had answered.

"Laxus Dreyar?"… "Not here."

"Lucy Heartfilia?"… "Not here."

Natsu was starting to get worried. It was already the fifth period and he hadn't seen her at all.

Somebody had opened the door and a short man entered the class. He walked with quick steps towards the teacher's desk, not bothering to look at the students.

"Hello, Mr. Macao." the small man had greeted the teacher.

"Hello, principle Makarov. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to announce you about the three student who aren't here: Heartfilia, Dreyar and Alberona… It looks like last night had been a fight between gangs and the three were there as well. They are in the hospital right now with serious injuries." Makarov whispered so only the teacher could hear. However Natsu heard every single word Makarov had just said.

He didn't know what possessed him but suddenly he felt the urge to know if Lucy was alright and to see her. He stood up and everyone looked at him with surprise. Natsu walked directly in front of the short man who had raised an eyebrow at the student.

"Which hospital are they at?" Natsu asked with wide and concerned eyes.

Gray was in the back of the class and, looking at his friend with a worried expression. He didn't hear what the principle had said to his teacher, but Natsu's outburst could only mean something bad had happened.

"It's not your problem Dragneel." the teacher said and motioned to Natsu to get back in his seat.

"Tell me where she is, please!" Natsu asked again ignoring his teacher's order.

Makarov looked at him in the eyes and saw determination and worry.

"Even if I won't tell you, you'll just go at every hospital in town until you'll find her, won't you?" he asked studying the student from head to toe.

"Yes!" Natsu said, the serious expression never leaving his face.

"They are at Magnolia Hospital." the man answered.

* * *

Natsu ran out of the class towards the hospital. He ran like hell and in 15 minutes he was in front of the hospital panting heavily.

 _Shit! I_ _'ve_ _never ran so fast in my life…_ _Heartfilia_ _you_ _'d_ _better be alive_ _!_

He entered through the big doors and went directly to a nurse "Excuse me, do you know where Miss Lucy Heartfilia is?"

"Wait a minute sir." the woman said before typing on her computer the name.

"She's in room 405. She just got out from a surgery so you'll have to wait a few hours if you want to visit her. Are you a family member?" the woman asked lifting her head from the computer to look at the boy.

"No, I'm just a friend." he said scratching the back of his head.

"We had called her father, but he didn't answer. Do you happen to know if he's out of the town?"

"I don't know… " he answered and gave the woman a small smile.

"I see… You can take a sit over there in the back if you want to wait a few hours or you can go home and come back later." the woman said pointing behind him to some chairs.

"Can't I just go to her now?"

"You can't, I'm sorry. Only family is allowed to go in now."

"I understand. I want to ask one more thing. How are Cana Alberona and Laxus Dreyar?"

"Let's see…Cana Alberona is stable now and Mr. Dreyar is not doing well. He's in a coma and he had suffered severe injuries."

"How were they hurt?"

"Ms. Heartfilia had been shot in the abdomen. Ms. Cana had been stabbed 5 times in the stomach and Mr. Dreyar had been shot in the head. What even happened last night with these people? They weren't the only ones brought here. Around 25 teens had come last night with major injuries."

"Gang fight… Thanks for your help!" Natsu thanked and turned around to sit on a chair somewhere in the back. ' _What have you_ _gotten yourself into_ _Luce_ _?_ '

* * *

"Where is Natsu?" School was over and Erza asked Grey and Levy once they had all gathered at the school's gate.

"Yeah, we said we'll go together to watch a movie after school. Is he not coming any more?" Levy asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Makarov came in fifth and said something to the teacher about Lucy and two other students, then Natsu got up all serious and weird and started asking about some hospital, Magnolia I think… and then he had left running. He even forgot his stuff." Gray explained and raised in the air Natsu's backpack.

"What students?" the blue-haired girl asked, looking concerned and also curious..

"Alberona and Dreyar, I think." Gray answered and shrugged.

"It probably has to do with that fight from last night. I only saw Lucy there, but the other two must've been there as well. I hope they are alright. We should ask Natsu later." Erza said concerned. She didn't really like Lucy, especially after the way she had talked to them the other day, but Erza was not heartless.

"Hey, you three!" somebody shouted from behind and startled them.

Gray, Erza and Levy turned around to see who it was and noticed three other people walking towards them. A big chested girl with curly blue hair, a tall muscular boy with long black hair and lots of piercings on his face and ears and covered in tattoos and another boy with blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye.

"Do you know where Lucy Heartfilia is?" the pierced man asked once they had reached them.

"Why would we tell you?" Gray asked stepping in front facing the tall man and narrowing his eyes at him.

"What did you say freak? Do you know who I am? You want me to put this whole town on you fuck-head?" the black-haired man said lifting his fist in the air ready to punch Gray.

Levy quickly stepped between Gray and the tall man, pushing him away.

"What do you want shrimp?" he asked looking down at the small girl in front of him.

"I want you to leave my friend alone!" she glared and hit the muscular boy with her small fist in the chest.

"Stop! You're tickling me!" the man shouted. He grabbed both of her wrists and lifted her in the air.

"Leave her be, Gajeel!" the beautiful girl with blue hair said putting a hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Shut up Juvia!" he shouted at her.

"That's not the way you talk to a lady!" Gray said stepping closer to Juvia.

Juvia was surprised to see a stranger defending her. She smiled at Grey and couldn't stop the blush appearing on her cheeks when he had smiled back.

"Hey gorilla, where not done here!" Levy shouted making Gajeel look back at her. He started to laugh like a mad man grabbing his gut, letting go of her wrists which made her fall on the ground. Levy quickly stood up dusting herself.

"Do you find something funny?" Levy asked placing her hands on her hips puffing out her cheeks.

"Shrimp, you wanna fight me?" Gajeel asked after he stopped from laughing, his face all serious now.

"Stop calling me 'shrimp' jackass!" she shouted stepping forward. "Stop being such a child!" he shouted back. "Stop being mean!"– "Stop pretending to be a smartass!" – "At least I am smart!" – "Did you just call me dumb?" – "Hell yeah I did!"

As the two kept insulting each other, the blue haired guy stepped in front of Erza. "Hello beautiful." he said earning a smile from the blushing Erza.

"Hi… So, why are you interested in knowing were Lucy is?" she asked avoiding his gaze deep gaze.

"First of all, I'm Jellal. Nice to meet you." he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Erza looked at him then at her hand and back at him with a shocked expression on her face "I'm Erza, nice to meet you too."

"Well Erza, you see… we are Lucy's friends. So, do you know where she is?"

She thought about it for a second, not knowing if she should tell him or not. She shrugged and decided to tell him. "I think she's at Magnolia Hospital."

"Thank you very much for your help. I hope I'll see you some other time, beautiful." he winked at her and turned around walking towards his friends.

"Gajeel, Juvia let's go." he said making them a sing with the hand.

Juvia searched in her purse for a pen then she grabbed Gray's hand and wrote her number. He looked at her with surprise. She blushed a bit biting her lower lip and left after her blue-haired friend.

"Well shrimp it looks like our fight has to wait." Gajeel said patting her head for a second before he turned to leave.

Gray was staring at his hand and then he grabbed his phone from his pocket quickly writing her number then he texted her 'I'm Gray. This is my number."

Erza was looking after the blue-haired boy ' _hot damn_ …'

Levy brought them back to reality when she screamed "Aghhh I'm so angry right now!"

Erza and Gray chuckled and patted their friend on the shoulder. "Let's go see that movie now."

* * *

He was fidgeting in his seat looking at the people around him. Some were happy, finding out that their loved ones were alright, some were crying because someone loved had died, their life changing in a matter of seconds.

The nurse said she will let him know when he can go see Lucy, but it's been almost two hours and he was still waiting. He got tired of waiting so he had decided to sneak to Lucy's room. He stood up looking for an elevator, once he had spotted one he walked towards it and entered. He pushed the second floor button and waited. He always hated the music from inside the elevator. _Why would somebody want to listen to th_ _at_ _shi_ _tty song_ _?_ is what Natsu always asks himself when he enters in an elevator.

In a few second he was at the second floor. _Now let's find that room_. He started looking around him for Lucy's room. He had walked and walked for almost 10 minutes and he still didn't find that damn room. He walked towards a nurse, who was with her back at him and patted her shoulder, the woman turning around with a smile. It was the nurse he had spoken with two hours ago.

"Hey you."she said smiling at the young man.

"Hey, you never came to tell me that I can go visit my friend." Natsu said pouting.

The woman chuckled at his childish behaviour then said "I just went to check on her and now I wanted to come down to tell you that you can go. Her room is right over there." the woman pointed towards a room at the end of the hall and Natsu had mentally face-palmed himself for not finding it earlier.

"Thank you!" he smiled before walking towards the room. He walked with slow steps afraid of what he'll see when he enters the room. What if she's really injured? What if she's still asleep? What if… he didn't have time to finish his thoughts because he was already in front of her room. She was connected to many wires and had a tub coming out of her mouth. He approached her bed and looked at her face to see is she was awake. She started moving slowly and looked around, her eyes landing on a pink-haired idiot.

"Hey Luce." He grinned down at her.

She slowly nodded. "You can't speak, right" he realized looking at the tube coming out from her mouth. "Wait a second." Natsu said and left.

He went back to the nurse. She looked at him and smiled "Done?"

"No. I was wondering, how much does she have to stay with that tube in her mouth?"

"She's awake?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, when I entered the room she was awake."

"Wait here. I'm gonna get the doctor to check on her."she said and left. She came back shortly after that with the doctor after her.

He kept pacing in circles in front of the room and Natsu chuckled thinking that he looked like a soon to be father waiting for his wife to give birth.

After 5 minutes the doctor had left the room with the nurse behind him. The woman nodded towards Natsu letting him know that he can enter now.

He sat in the chair next to her bed. She was looking at him with a weird expression.

"Stop staring, you're weird." he said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I'm not weird." her voice was hoarse and it hurt when she tried to speak. Well at least she survived the crazy night she'd had.

"You are. Now stop talking, you just got that tube out of your mouth."

More importantly then the damn tube were her friends. "How are Cana and Laxus?" she croaked ignoring what Natsu had just said.

"Can't you just listen to me and shut up?" he asked shaking his head from left to right.

She also shook her head as a no.

"Cana was stabbed 5 times." Natsu said looking right in her eyes and hurried up to assure when he saw her eyes getting wide. "She's alright now, don't worry!"

Lucy laughed a little, trying not to hurt her throat even more. Of course Cana was alright. All that drinking had probably made her freaking immortal. Lucy laughed even more at the memories of Cana's previous injuries from other fights.

Natsu looked at her confused and was ready to ask what was so funny but Lucy asked how was Laxus.

"Well this is bad…" he said slowly. Her eyes widening again at his words "He is in coma. He has been shot in the head."

Lucy turned her look from Natsu and stared ahead outside the window, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Laxus was in a coma… he's got his ass beaten twice for that little bitch Lisanna, and now again trying to help her. When he wakes up Lucy was gonna make sure that Laxus will forget about that girl by putting his head through a cement wall again and again until he'd stop putting his life in danger for Lisanna.

"Heartfilia!" somebody yelled entering in the room. Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal standing there all grinning, happy to see their friend.

Lucy smiled back and they all jumped on her making her curse them out because she was in pain.

"Get out, we have to talk to her!"Gajeel snapped seeing the pink-haired boy who was staring at them.

"Make me!" Natsu snapped back. He stood up and walked towards the tall black-haired boy.

"Get lost Dragneel" Lucy said and pointed to the door. When Natsu didn't make any move towards the door she told him again. Natsu sighed and left without looking at her or saying goodbye.

Juvia hugged her friend and stood up saying that she's going to look for a vending machine or something because she was starving. Gajeel lightly punched Lucy on the shoulder and grinned at his friend, making Lucy curse him out because she was already in pain.

"Just you wait Gajeel. Wait until I get better and I'm gonna kick that ugly face of yours." she warned and both Gajeel ad Jellal laughed.

Jellal sat on the bed next to Lucy and grabbed her head kissing her on the cheek.

They were not a couple. And they'd never been one actually. There'd always been this connection between them ever since they had first met. However, none of them wanted to take it to the next level because they were very different in thinking and it would've never worked so they didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Glad to see you're still alive." he said smiling at her then got up to punch Gajeel who was making kissing noises in the backround.


	5. Chapter 5

I cannot believe that she actually told me to 'get lost'! That metal face made Lucy tell me to leave. I just got there and that stupid fuck face comes and gets me kicked out. Who were they anyway? Lucy seemed pretty happy to see them… whatever, I'll just go visit her later.

He exited the hospital and called Gray. After the third ring he finally picked up. "Pinkie what's up?"

"Don't call me that ice boy!"

"Shut up! I picked your stuff before you left. Your notebook and other junk you had there. I'll give them to you tomorrow."

"Thanks man." In his rush to the hospital Natsu completely forgot about everything else.

"Hey, why did you storm out from class like that? What happened?"

"Lucy and her friends are in the hospital with serious injuries."

"That sucks man.."

"Yeah… where are you now? We were supposed to go to that movie with the rest, I hope y'all didn't go without me!"

"We actually did. We're at the mall now if you wanna come"

"I'll be there. See ya."

"Bye." and the line went dead.

The wind was blowing. It wasn't cold, at least not for him. He always had this unusual body heat. The air blew through his spiky salmon hair. The clods were gathering together, a storm was coming. He remembered how his father told him when he was just a little kid scared of storms and thunder, how the clouds are children just like him and they all go out to play but sometimes they get hit and start to cry and their voices are the thunders and their tears the rain. It calmed him down. But now his father wasn't there any more.

Once home he opened the door to his apartment and tossed his keys on a table next to the door. He took off his shoes and his jacket and shirt . He went in the kitchen half-naked and took a bottle of water from the fridge and then he heard meows.

"Hello there Happy. How was your day?" Natsu asked as he bent down to pet his cat.

"I bet you scratched my couch again didn't you?" He stood up and went in the living room. "Happy.. there are no scratches on the couch. How is that possible? This means you've done something else. You had to have done something. You can't just be this good! What have you done Happy? I can't see anything broke or scratched…. Last time you've been this good was when I forgot to- I FORGOT TO LEAVE YOU FOOD!" the pink haired boy yelled looking down at his cat. He ran back in the kitchen to take Happy's food and then he ran back in the living room to feed him.

"I'm so sorry Happy!" he patted his cat again and went to take a shower.

After 30 minutes he was washed and dressed with his ripped jeans and a tee. He looked good. Really good. He took a look in the mirror before he patted his little cat. He grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and left.

'An umbrella. I've forgot to take an umbrella.' he ran back inside and grabbed his umbrella from the small table next to the door and left. Again.

He was on his way to meet his friends when his phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Hey Natsu, sorry but we're going home. It rains and well… Erza hates rain so…yeah. Hope you don't mind man." Gray said. But Natsu didn't mind at all, this meant that he could go back to Lucy since he was already outside.

"No man, it's okay. See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, bye." the line went dead.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital he closed the umbrella and walked towards the elevator. 'That metal face better not be with Lucy now!'

"Oh no! Not this stupid music again!" Natsu yelled when the music from the elevator started. The people around him stared at him, some glaring some smiling.

"What? Don't tell me you like this shit?" he asked looking at an old lady who shot him another glare. She was ready to hit him with her purse but Natsu pointed at the doors "Oh look! The doors are opening." he said laughing before he left the elevator with an angry old lady inside.

He walked slowly hoping that metal face won't be there, because this time he won't stop if Lucy tells him to. He will kick that freak's ass.

He took a peek from behind the door. Just Lucy.

"Well hello miss!" he said entering the small room. She just glared at him before she turned her attention back to the small tv in front of her. She looked bored and angry. Angry? Was she angry because of him?

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked walking around her bed to sit in the chair he sat earlier.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We are not friends. I don't know you. I don't want to be friends with you. So… what do you want from me? Why do you keep coming back?"she asked this time looking at him.

How the fuck did he even know she was there in the first place? And what business did he have with her? What gave him the stupid idea that she might want his company?

"Why are you like that? I just came here to see if you're alright." he said crossing his arms.

"I am. Can you leave now?" she asked turning her head back to the tv turning the volume louder.

"No." he said simply. He started watching the tv too.

So he wasn't going to leave… An idea popped in her mind, maybe she can get something out of this.

"If you're going to stay with ME and watch MY tv, then you have to bring me something good to eat. The food here is awful!" she made gagging noises.

"First : this is not YOUR tv." Natsu said and Lucy glared at him. "Second: Food? I thought robots didn't eat. You actually have a heart?" She glared some more.

"And third: what do you want to eat?"

Now she smiled. It worked.

"Well, Mr. Dragneel, this might not be my TV but still… you are in my room. I do have a heart. But it's made out of stone. Cold, hard stone. And I'd like a hamburger and some fries."

"Do I look like I work at McDonalds?" he said earning a giggle this time from the girl. She looked at him and pouted. Puppy eyes. Hell, this girl knows how to get things.

"Dammit, fine!" he shouted throwing his arms in the air in defeat and walked towards the door and muttered "I'll be back in 15 minutes.."

"Make it ten!" she yelled after him. I've got my own slave, she said to herself.

* * *

"Damn that woman!" Natsu yelled running like a mad man. He forgot his damn umbrella. He was soaking wet by the time he arrived back at the hospital.

He was about to take the elevator but he couldn't listen to that damn song again so he took the stairs.

When he entered the room Lucy started to laugh "You smell like a wet dog!" she said covering her nose

"Shut up!" he walked towards her bed and placed the food on her lap before he started shaking his head splashing water all over her.

"Fuck off!" she yelled trying to wipe the water from her face and arms.

"Here." he said grabbing some napkins from the desk next to her bed. He carefully wiped the water from her arms and face. He accidentally brushed his fingers on her cheek lightly and their eyes met and for Natsu's surprise he felt himself blushing but it disappeared immediately when she slapped his hand away.

"What was that for?" he asked pouting.

"Don't make that dumb face with me Dragneel. Don't touch me or my boys will jump your pretty face." she said grabbing the food from her lap.

"Oh come on! We kissed twice and now you're saying you'll put some guys to jump me for touching your cheek?" he asked throwing his arms in the air and walked back to his chair.

Damn it. She tried to forget that and now he goes ahead and says dumb shit. "I thought I told you not to mention that kiss again." she said angrily looking at the food.

He looked at her and noticed she was angry. He didn't mean to bring that up but it just slipped.

"I'm sorry." he said. He stood up and walked towards the door prepared to leave but he stopped mid-step when she called his name. He turned around slightly to see her face.

"I think this food is expired." she said and started to throw up. He ran back to her and grabbed the trash can next to her bed. He placed it on front of her and she took it. He patted her back trying to make her feel better. After she stopped Natsu left the room to look for a nurse or a doctor. When he finally found one he brought her to Lucy's room. The nurse said that she wasn't supposed to eat that kind of food and that's why it happened.

He felt guilty. He brought her that food and made her feel sick.

"It's not your fault dumb ass." Lucy said noticing the worried look on Natsu's face.

"Of course it's my fault. I am the one who-" she cut him off again "Just shut up and give me that damn remote!"

He gave her the remote and Lucy made him a sign to sit back on the chair.

"Now Natsu boy, let's watch a football game, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu put on a red t-shirt, denim shorts and white sneakers. He took his keys, wallet and phone and left the house after he patted his cat goodbye and checked if he had left enough food for Happy.

Today was the day that Lucy could go home. He's been visiting her every day for the past 2 weeks. Most of the time she had ignored him or when she didn't ignore him she yelled at him because he kept visiting her. Some other times they watched football together, which usually ended up with yelling at each other again...Even if she kept saying that she hates him or that he should leave her alone he could still see that she enjoyed being around him.

He wanted to know more about her, but she just said 'I drink, I smoke and I fight. What else is there to know?'

The only thing on his mind those couple of weeks was her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her everything. He would see her smile every time he entered her room… even if after that comes another round of yelling and arguing. He helped her visit her friends. She stayed a whole day in Cana's room, leaving him all alone waiting for her. Laxus was still in a coma.

At school they had some new students. Guess who? Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal. Metal face picks a fight with Natsu every day with no exception and teases Levy whenever he sees her. Juvia keeps following Gray around and even though Grey acts as if it bothers him, everyone knows better. And Jellal brings Erza a flower each morning, without talking much to her though and he gets sent to the principal almost every period for making fun of the teachers.

"Hello Natsu."the nurse said seeing the pink-haired boy. They became friends since Natsu was almost all day long in the hospital. Her name was Linda and she was really nice, sometimes she helped Natsu sneak some fries in Lucy's room.

"Hello Linda. How was your day?" he asked waving at the young woman, still walking.

"Pretty busy." was her reply before Natsu entered in the elevator covering his ears when the music started.

He walked towards Lucy's room. She was looking out the window but when she heard a knock on the door she turned her head slightly. She smiled before turning completely to face Natsu.

"What took you so long?" she asked grabbing her phone from the bed.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked grinning.

"Hell no Dragneel! I just knew you would come and I said I should stay until you're here so you won't freak out and look for me in the entire hospital." she said walking past him into the hall towards the elevator. He caught up with her and asked "How did you know I was going to do that?"

"I just did." Lucy rolled her eyes.

The elevator's doors closed and the music started."Are you serious? Why do you hate me so much? What's with this music?" he yelled at no one in particular.

Lucy chuckled at his behaviour and Natsu turned his head to look at her and there she was, smiling at him.

"You're beautiful."he said smiling back at her. She was wearing some clothes Juvia had brought for her, ripped skinny jeans and a loose shirt through which he could see her pink bra.

Lucy smirked noticing that he was looking at her bra. He stepped in front and pressed the block button, the elevator stopping immediately, lucky for him that they were alone otherwise he wouldn't had been able to do that.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked leaning on the wall behind her.

"I wanted more time to look at you." Natsu said and slowly walked towards her.

"You are very beautiful." he said again placing his hands on the wall behind her on either side of her head blocking her moves.

Lucy kept smirking without saying anything.

"Say something." he said placing his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. Lucy placed her hands on his chest and he opened his eyes only to find beautiful chocolate ones.

"Kiss me." She said.

And he did.

He claimed her lips with his. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu put his hands around her waist and pulled her broke apart for some air and stared in each other's eyes. Lucy winked at him and stepped away pushing back the button, the elevator starting immediately.

The doors opened in the next 2 seconds. She walked out of it and out of the hospital. Natsu stood there for a second touching his lips and relieving the moment. But then suddenly stopped, realising that he was acting jut like a girl who had her first kiss stolen.

He went outside after Lucy but she was nowhere to be seen. And since he didn't have her number and didn't know where she was going he thought of something and went back inside the hospital all the way to Cana's room.

Cana was watching tv and when she saw Natsu walking in she lifted her hand to her head saluting like in the army.

"Dragneel."

"Hey Cana…" he chuckled at the way the girl saluted him.

"What do you want dragon boy?" she didn't know why but that pink spiky hair of his actually made her think of a dragon.

"By any chance.. Could you tell me where Lucy lives?" he asked scratching the back of his head acting all shy and cute hoping that Cana would tell him.

She looked at him smirking "Why do you want to know? For some surprise sex?" she wiggled her eyebrows and Natsu laughed shaking his head from side to side.

"I just want to talk to her." he said and blushed lightly remembering the kiss.

"Well I won't tell. She will kill me… so you have to find out aaaall by yourself." Cana blew him a kiss and looked back at the tv.

"Damn!" Natsu left the room. Oh well he definitely wasn't going to ask Gajeel for Lucy's address or the other two blue haired friends of hers, so he didn't have a choice but to wait until the next time he sees her to talk about the kiss. He was really acting like a girl now..

Natsu took his phone out and called Gray.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Hey Ice block! Any plans with the group today?" Natsu made his way out of the hospital, waiting for the other boy's answer.

"Yes actually, meet us at the mall in half an hour" Gray said and Natsu confirmed before ending the call.

On his way to meet with his friends Natsu remembered some of his conversations with Lucy while she was in the hospital. Lucy told him about some parties that she went to. She told him how drunk or drugged she was. Even though some stories were funny, it actually hurt Natsu to hear about how much she drinks or smokes or uses "happy pills" as she would refer to them. Couldn't she see that those things weren't good for her?

A few years after his father had left he let himself fall into the bad world, he used to get drunk at parties and even when he was alone at home, hell he even used to smoke so much that his lungs hurt when he breathed fresh air… but with the help of someone very dear to him he managed to stop with everything. No more drinking, no more smoking and no more parties. However he still has some encounters with people from his past that don't go very well and usually end up with beatings.

He remembered that Lucy mentioned that her mother was dead, but she wouldn't talk more about the subject so he didn't know the whole story. Maybe that was her reason. Maybe that was why she became like that.

Even though he wants to help her he can't force himself into her life and risk her not wanting to speak with him again. For now he'll just wait, wait for her to reach out to him.

* * *

In the meantime. Lucy was on her way to a 'get better' party for Cana and Laxus. Remembering that Cana literally cried because she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital and come to the party, Lucy started laughing out loud in the middle of the street, flipping the bird to those who were looking at her like she was a crazy woman.

Lucy called Cana to put some salt on the wound. "Hello my dear Cana, in case you were wondering I am just arriving at the party in 3, 2, 1.." and suddenly music surrounded her as she entered the party house. Cana yelled a fuck off, fuck you, fuck this and then hung up leaving Lucy laughing her ass of.

Lucy grabbed the nearest bottle of beer chugged the whole thing and then grabbed another one and danced her way to the middle of the dance floor trying to numb away the feeling of Natsu's lips on hers and how fucking good that kiss felt.

* * *

"Why the fuck am I not throwing this shit away?" Lucy groaned and stood up turning off the alarm clock that kept beeping and beeping and beeping. She was having a bad morning, and a killer headache. Lucy kept staring at the little clock from the desk and suddenly stood up grabbed the damn thing and threw it out the window.

"Take that bitch!" she yelled at the pieces scattered on the ground.

She took a cold shower after that and then she got dressed with the uniform, tied her hair with the tie, she grabbed the pack of cigs and left the house without greeting her father who was in the kitchen.

Her head hurt like hell. She had to remember to ask Jellal for some happy pills the next time she sees him. Lucy lit one of her cigs and took a long drag.

"Lucy!" someone shouted from behind. She turned around to find a crying blue-haired girl. Lucy dropped her cigarette and stomped it quickly with her feet before the girl threw herself in her arms.

"What happened Juvia?" she asked concerned, hoping that she'll have to beat someone's ass, maybe that will make her day better.

"M-My dad d-died." Juvia managed to say through sobs. Lucy's jaw dropped. That man was the only one Juvia and her sister had left. Without him they will end up in an orphanage.

She hugged her friend tight until she calmed down a little bit. "Don't worry Juvia, you and Wendy can stay at my place if you want. I'll make my father adopt you. I won't leave you alone, don't worry." Lucy said.

Juvia raised her head to look at her friend "Thank you Lucy!" Juvia started crying again and hugged Lucy tighter. Lucy wiped her tears and asked "Where is Wendy now?"

"She's with Jellal."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet…."

"Come on, let's go. I will help you tell her. You're not alone."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lucy-san!" the little blue-haired girl ran toward Lucy and hugged her leg, almost making her fall down.

"Wendy, how are you?" Lucy asked patting the girl on the head. Lucy loved this kid so much, it was like she was her sister not Juvia's.

"I just kicked Jellal's ass at Dragon Slayer! He promised me that he will take me to the park later if I win." the girl said grinning from ear to ear.

Lucy shook her head from side to side after hearing the 'ass' word and bent down to Wendy's height. "What did I tell you about using those words? They are adult words. You should beep them a little you know what I mean?" Lucy laughed remembering her little pep talk with Wendy.

"Yes aunty Lucy, whenever I think of saying a bad word I have to use beep instead or simply don't say the word." Wendy recalled and grinned at her favourite blonde girl.

"Well," Lucy started saying as she got back up "Jellal would better keep his promise because if he won't I'll beat him up." Lucy smiled making Jellal glare at her.

"How am I going to tell her?" Juvia interrupted biting her nails, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll tell her." Lucy put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an I'm-here-for-you look. Juvia nodded and gave her a sad smile.

Lucy made Jellal a sign to leave the room. Wendy looked at her and smiled. 'This is gonna be hard…' Lucy thought.

"Come here Wendy." Lucy sat on the couch and patted next to her for Wendy to join her. "You will stay with me and Juvia at my house from now on…"

Wendy looked happy. "But why?" she asked. Lucy put a hand on Wendy's head and said "Your father went in a vacation."

Wendy's smile turned into a frown" Why didn't he take us with him?" she asked confused and upset.

"Because he won't come back." Lucy answered.

The girl looked sad now. "Why?"

"He is with the little angels now."

"And I will never see him again?" Wendy asked, tears running down on her cheeks.

"He will always be here, watching over you, protecting you, loving you." Lucy placed a hand on the little girl's heart. "Juvia will be here. I will be here. You won't be alone Wendy. Your father will always take care of you. He will be here every moment of your life. Even if you don't see him, he is here, okay?" Wendy nodded and hugged Lucy. She hugged her back and kissed her head several times.

"Thank you." the blue-haired girl said. Lucy knew that the kid knew exactly what Lucy meant. The kid knew what death means, she's smart. Lucy just made it sound less sad.

Juvia walked slowly in the room with tears in her eyes. Wendy saw her and ran to hug her sister. Juvia knelled so she could be at the same level as Wendy.

"I love you one-chan!" the little girl said.

"I love you too!"

Lucy got up from the couch and walked next to the girls "I'm gonna talk with my father. I'll call you later Juvia." Lucy said and left the room.

Entering the kitchen she saw Jellal drinking beer and texting someone "Hey Jellal, Dragneel told me you have a crush on a certain red haired girl." Lucy said laughing and wiggled her eyebrows.

He scowled "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Now now calm down, will ya?" Lucy sat next to him at the table and ruffled his blue hair. She really liked the guy's hair, at some point she even considered dyeing her hair the same colour.

"You should've seen Gajeel. You will die laughing. He likes this tiny bookworm, Levy. Just picture Gajeel next to her."

Lucy was laughing her ass off just imagining. "Can't wait to go to school and see that. Aren't you coming?"

"Naah, I don't feel like going to school today." He said getting down from the chair and walked into the living room plopping himself on the couch.

"Won't you miss your little cruuuush?" Lucy teased him. He threw a pillow at her but she dodged it easily and left the house laughing. She lit another cigarette and went back to her house.

* * *

"Father, are you home?" she asked while she took her shoes off.

"Kitchen" she heard her father's voice. She walked towards the kitchen and saw him reading a newspaper.

"I need you to do something for me." Lucy demanded looking at the floor instead of her father. Oh how much she hated talking with her father. She would rather talk with Dragneel than with this man. But she had to do it for her friend.

"What is it?" he asked lifting his head from behind the newspaper and sipped from his coffee.

"I want you to adopt someone."

"T-To do what?" he almost chocked. Her father took a napkin and wiped his mouth before he asked "Who? Why?"

"Juvia and Wendy." Lucy folded her arms over her chest and answered looking at her father now.

He thought about it for a few seconds "I remember them. Those girls with blue hair, right?" He asked and the blonde only nodded.

"But why? What happened?"

"Their father died and they will end up in an orphanage."

"I can't just adopt them…"

 _Oh_?

"I think you can at least do this for me!" she said harshly looking in her father's eyes.

"Don't speak to me like that miss." he said looking back at his daughter.

"Like I would do what you tell me! Either you'll adopt them, or this will be the last time you'll see me."

"You're taking this too far." the man shouted standing up from his chair.

Lucy looked straight at him, not backing down.

"You think I'm joking? Don't you remember what happened the last time we had a fight? I stayed on the streets a week getting drugged and drunk and into fights. You had to bail me out from jail. You want that to happen again?"

Her father took a deep breath and calmed himself down remembering the event his daughter was talking about. No, he really did not want that to happen again. He knew Lucy was going to do everything to make him adopt those girls.

"I will try." he finally said and left the room. Lucy smirked and left to school, texting Juvia her father's answer.

* * *

She missed her first period and was walking down the corridors towards her next class when somebody shouted "Lucy!". She turned around slightly only to find the one person she really didn't want to see.

"Dragneel." she mumbled before she turned around continuing her way to class ignoring the boy that was now running towards her.

Natsu caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her in the girls bathroom before she had time to protest. He checked to see if they were alone and then looked at Lucy.

"What do you want Pinkie?" Lucy asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her heart was beating fast and she squeezed her fists. _Fucking heart, what are you doing beating like crazy?_

"Why are you running from me?" he asked smirking and stepped closer. She took a step back and answered with a question of her own "Do I look like I'm running from you, stupid?"

"I'm not talking about now. Why did you run the last time we kissed?" he stepped even closer but she also took another step back trying to maintain the distance between them.

"I didn't run, I just left."

He stepped closer and she stepped back "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me to kiss you right now." he looked straight in her eyes.

"I-I…" What the actual fuck? Dis she just stutter? _Oh no_.

There were no more steps she could take and her back touched the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head, one knee between her legs.

"Say it." he said smirking.

This damn pink haired boy. He actually had her at a loss of words. Of course she wanted him to kiss her. But how could she say it again? She's been trying to block these funny feelings she's had around him starting from when she was in the hospital and he kept coming to see her every day like a fucking stubborn mule.

"You can't, can't you?" he leaned closer to her face.

 _Well, what the heck.._

She put her hands around his neck and closed her eyes crushing her lips into his. He kissed her back, his hand coming down to hold her slender waist and pull her even closer to his body if that was even possible. Lucy's hand found its way into Natsu's hair and she grabbed it deepening their kiss. After they broke apart they were staring in each other's eyes before Lucy started smirking.

"I wonder who wanted this kiss more. Me, or you?" she chuckled and wiped her lipstick from Natsu's lips before she pushed him and started walking away.

But Natsu won't have it her way this time.

"This time you won't run away from me." he stated and grabbed her wrist spinning her around and kissed her again.

"What's this Dragneel? You having a little crush on me?" She chuckled and this time left the bathroom with Natsu close behind her.

"Yes. I actually really like you." He admitted in a very serious tone, starting to feel annoyed by the fact that she was taking everything as a joke.

Lucy stopped walking and turned to face him. "No, you don't."

"I'm sorry but do you know my own feelings better than me ?" He asked angrily.

Damn, him talking back to her like that made her heart beat funny. She's gotten used to people doing and saying things to please her so they wont get kicked in the face. But this kid had guts from the very start.

"Why would you like me? I've always been mean to you and treated you like shit. Even when I was in the hospital and you kept visiting me like a stubborn idiot, I was cursing you and yelling at you. Why would you like a person like me?"

"I like you because you're you. You're real, you don't sugar coat anything, you do what you want and you don't give a fuck. You remind me of me. Of the way I used to be. Of course, I'm not talking about the bad things, like the smoking, drinking and all that. That's not good for you and you know it Lucy. You might think that you only live once, but you'll die young. And I don't want you to die young, I want to spend more time whit this funny and bad ass Lucy. If you'll let me of course." Natsu finished and smiled.

Lucy took a deep breath and started thinking. He used to be like her? Hmm she might want to hear some stories from him about that.

So maybe she did like him a little. A tiny, little, bit. And maybe she did enjoy spending time with him, even though at first he annoyed the living hell out of her. Maybe, just maybe.

Now what?

"Damn you Dragneel.." Lucy said but smiled at the boy in front of her."So now that you've confessed your undying love for me.. what do we do next?" She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Natsu rolled his eyes and chuckled "So you do like me."

"I did not say such a thing." she pretended to be offended and put a hand over her mouth. "But, hypothetically speaking, if I do like you, what do you suggest we do?" she asked raising an eyebrow, looking amused.

Natsu smiled at her childish behaviour. "I suggest you become my girlfriend."

"Oh my, your girlfriend you say…" Lucy pretended to be thinking it over very hard, placing a finger on her chin and looking upwards.

But actually, she was not pretending at all. His girlfriend? What is she supposed to do as his girlfriend? Get all mushy and sentimental and kiss him all the time and go on stupid dates? Heck no. She was not like that. Dating really wasn't her thing.

She looked back at Natsu and gave her answer "No Dragneel, I will not do you the honour of becoming my boyfriend."

Natsu's smile turned upside down into a frown.

"However" Lucy continued, "I will let you be my friend."

Her friend? He wanted to have her all to himself. _But I guess being her friend is a start_ , he thought.

"Hmm okay Heartfilia. I'll be you friend. But be ready to fall for me." He winked at her and Lucy only rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia… would you pay attention to me when I speak?" Mr. Freed asked seeing as his student kept throwing around pieces of paper.

She looked up at the teacher and back at the paper in her hands that had written on it "pros and cons of being friends with the idiot"

After Natsu had asked her to be his girlfriend and she said no, he walked her to her next class and now here she was trying to think if it was even worth it to spend time with that idiot, even as a friend.

 _Sure there were enough pros… but… but… he wasn't partying like her!.. yeah that's a good con!_ she thought and wrote it down on the paper.

"Ms. Heartfilia." The teacher called her name again.

"What?" she snapped and looked back at the teacher.

"You might want to pay attention young lady, next week will be a test concerning today's lesson."

"So?" did she really look like she would care about that?

"So? If you are not interested then you are free to leave miss." The teacher pointed towards the door.

Lucy smiled and stood up "You should've said that from the beginning Mr. Freed." And she left blowing a kiss to the teacher.

She made her way towards the canteen, her stomach kept growling remembering her that she hadn't eaten anything in the morning. Lucy walked towards the vending machine where she saw her dear friend Jellal.

"I thought you said that you ain't coming today. You just couldn't stay away from dear old me couldn't you?" Lucy smirked and leaned on the vending machine looking at her friend.

Jellal smiled at her and offered her a chocolate bar. "I had to meet up with someone about some money and since I was In the area…here I am now."

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked down the halls talking.

"So listen to this. Pinkie asked me to be his girlfriend."

Jellal stopped walking and looked at her with big wide eyes.

"I don't fucking believe you!" he said laughing.

"I don't believe it either." Lucy said in disbelief shaking her head.

Jellal composed himself and continued walking, with his arm still around her shoulders. "Damn, my baby's taken now." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh heeell no! I refused him." Lucy laughed and faked an angry face at Jellal "Plus, you were taken before me." Lucy snickered and hit him in the stomach lightly with her elbow. "What would your girl say if she sees you holding me like this?"

"Erza is not my girl. I'm not sure what to do about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's a good girl and always tells me to behave and be a good boy in class and stuff like that. Sure, I like her and I can do all that for her if that's what she wants. But I don't want to drag her into my problems and into my messy life…"

"Oh Jellal, if you like the girl go ahead man. The fuck you talking 'bout with your problems and messy life and shit. She's a big girl, and a fucking strong one from what I've heard. She'll kick everyone's asses, don't worry about that."

"Yeah, you're right." Jellal pulled her closer to him and bumped his head to hers "But you'll be my favourite girl forever."

They both smiled and Lucy ruffled his hair "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The bell rang and they walked together, still holding each other, towards their next class since they both had it together.

"Lucy?"

A voice called her name from behind and when they turned around they saw Natsu, Erza and the rest of their group.

Jellal instinctively let go of Lucy and she glared a little at him "You see your girl and you let go of me so easily, I'm disappointed Jellal." Lucy joked and Jellal pushed her a little making her bump into another student.

Lucy glared at the person, even though it was her that bumped into him, and the kid took off running.

They both walked towards Natsu's group and Jellal started talking to Grey after waving at Erza.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked Lucy when she arrived next to him.

"What? The kid shouldn't had been there, not my fault he bumped into me."

"Not that. All that hugging with Jellal. I didn't know you two were this close."

"Oh? Do I sense some jealousy Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked smirking and put a hand on his cheek, patting him slowly.

Natsu scowled and slapped her hand away. "I am not jealous…"

"Suuuure, and I am a prima ballerina." Lucy made a little pirouette and Natsu finally laughed.

In the meantime Erza was staring at Lucy confused and jealous at the same time. She's been trying to start something with Jellal ever since he started coming to their high school and she had no success whatsoever. And here he was with Lucy, hugging her and playing around with her.

Lucy noticed her look and raised an eyebrow "Can I help you with something?"

 _This is my chance_ , Erza thought.

"Yes, actually. Can we talk?

"About?" Lucy knew what she wanted but the girl had to have enough courage to say what she wants, otherwise she won't stand a chance with Jellal and his friends.

"Can we?"

"Follow me." Lucy said and left without saying anything to Natsu who pouted and complained about how she left without kissing him but stopped when Lucy completely ignored him.

"So what do you want?" Lucy asked and sat down on the stairs outside the school.

Erza also sat down but kept her distance. "What's between you and Jellal?" she asked hesitantly.

"None of your business, that's what." Lucy started smoking and turned around to look at the girl. She was really pretty and that red hair really looked good on her. Lucy mentally face palmed herself remembering how the colour had looked on her when she dyed her hair.

"I don't mean to pry, or step over my boundaries. I just think I like him… a lot… and I wouldn't want to bother you two if you are a couple or something."

Hmm Lucy might like this girl after all.

"No, there's no such thing you need to worry about. We're just really good friends with a lot of history together." Lucy offered her a cigarette and to her surprise Erza accepted.

"You're a smoker?" Lucy asked.

Erza shook her head. "I only smoke when I'm very stressed, sad or angry."

"Which one are you now?"

"I don't know. All of them?" Erza chuckled and Lucy joined her.

"So just tell the guy that you like him." Lucy puffed out the smoke and stood up.

"I just.. It's just that he's so different and I don't know… I don't knooow!" She shouted and covered her face with both hands.

Lucy started walking up the stairs and right before she entered through the school's doors she turned around and said "Trust me, tell him. You won't regret it." Lucy winked at Erza and left.

She went to her next class and sat down next to Jellal, ignoring Natsu again.

"So she has the hots for you too." She told Jellal and his eyes widened.

"You sure?"

"Yeah man. Just go and make her your girl." Lucy smiled and told Jellal where Erza was and Jellal left after thanking her.

Lucy made a sign to Natsu to come and sit next to her. He grinned and came almost running next to her. Lucy chuckled. He's just like a puppy, she thought.

"So what was all that about with you, Jellal, Erza? Some sort of three-some that I'm not invited to?"

Lucy slapped the back of his head and glared at him.

The teacher came and told everyone to be quiet but Lucy started telling Natsu about Jellal and Erza.

"Ms. Heartfilia, why are you talking during my lesson?"

Lucy turned her attention towards her teacher. "Why are you teaching during my conversation?"

Everyone started laughing.

"Silence! Heartfilia I won't have you disrupting my lesson again." Mr. Macao warned.

Lucy opened her mouth to make another smart ass comment, but Natsu placed a hand over hers and shook his head. Lucy glared at him.

He's been my "friend" for a couple of hours and he already tells me what to do?

But then he smiled at her.

Damn. _Fine_.

She minded her own business for the rest of the class without bothering the teacher, but also without talking to Natsu.

When the bell rang she got up and left without saying anything. Natsu ran after her after he grabbed his stuff.

"Why are you mad?" he asked her once he caught up.

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

She stopped abruptly making Natsu bump into her.

"I'm just confused."

Natsu's eyebrows shot up "Confused?"

"Yeah. Don't come after me." She said and left. Natsu tried going after her again but she shouted angrily at him to leave her alone for a fucking second.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story. I really wish that you would review it and tell me what you think :)_


	8. Chapter 8

She wasn't really angry at Natsu. She was confused. She couldn't understand exactly how Natsu managed to stop her from being mean to the teacher. It wasn't that he affected her in any way, or that he had any control over her and her actions. It was just that smile. That simple and pretty smile of his that made tiny dimples appear in both of his cheeks. She simply wanted to see that smile a little bit more.

Wait… Dimples? Natsu had dimples? How come she hadn't noticed those adorable things until today?

Well, she did notice from the very beginning how handsome he was. With his height, towering over her small frame, and those piercing eyes that looked right through hers the first time they'd met… and his full lips that melted perfectly with hers..

 _Okay Lucy, so maybe you do like the guy in the tiniest bit, but for now let's just pretend that we don't and mind our own business_. Lucy told herself that and made her way to the hospital trying to think about anything else other than Natsu's dimples.

At a time like this she could really use some dirty jokes from Cana to lift her mood up a bit and some time spent with Laxus. And some drinking.

Dammit Laxus, just wake up already!

But still…when did all of this happen? Was it ever since the very first day they've met? And he kept pushing her buttons and talking back to her and riling her up. And then there was also that kiss from when she was drunk as fuck, which she could still remember vividly. That could only mean that it felt important enough to her that her brain made sure she'll remember it.

Or maybe it started at the time she was in the hospital and he kept visiting her. In all honesty, Lucy actually enjoyed his company. More than that, she was actually waiting for him to appear and keep her company.

But was this really what she wanted? Was she ready to let some stranger into her life just like that?

Completely absorbed by her thoughts, Lucy didn't even notice that she's passed the hospital. Turning around and lifting her eyes from the ground, where she was kicking around little stones, she noticed a very familiar somebody entering the hospital.

 _Lisanna_.

Oh, Lisanna had it coming from Lucy for a really long time. She's been waiting for this moment, to finally confront Lisanna, since the first time that shit head Zeref messed with Laxus because of her.

With quick steps Lucy followed Lisanna inside the hospital all the way to Laxus's room.

Lucy paused outside the door to see if Lisanna says or does something to Laxus. The white-haired girl started crying and kept saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

 _Oh you're sorry bitch? Just you wait and see how sorry you're really going to be after I'm done with you_ , Lucy thought and didn't wait another second before entering in the room, taking Lisanna by surprise.

The girl wiped her tears trying to get a better look at the girl in front of her through blurred eyes and asked with a serious expression "Do you need anything?"

Lucy laughed. "Are you pretending not to know me, or have you already forgotten me?"

Lisanna took a better look at Lucy and then gasped realizing who she was. "Lucy!"

"Well would you look at this! If it isn't Lisanna. The little damsel in distress who got kidnapped." Lucy paused to clap dramatically. "And who else might we have here? Oh, I Know. Dear dearest Laxus, who couldn't keep himself away from you and ended up in A FUCKING COMA!" Lucy said mockingly and pointed to Laxus's unconscious body.

More tears started to form in the corners of Lisanna's blue eyes and she couldn't keep the sobs and hiccups from escaping her throat.

"Stop crying or I swear to god I'll kill you!" Lucy shouted angrily. Why the fuck was she even crying? She was alive and breathing, while Laxus was for the third time in the hospital because of her fucked up boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Lisanna pleaded again making Lucy even more angry that she already was.

"Why the fuck do you keep apologising? Do I look like I care about your stupid feelings? All I want to know is why did Zeref shoot him? " Lisanna's eyes widened after hearing Lucy's words.

"Zeref shot him?"

Lucy could remember perfectly the moment she saw Laxus falling down on the ground, shot by none other than Zeref. She had kept this to herself because she wanted to take matters into her own hands and to not put any of her friends in any more danger.

"Yes!"

Lisanna walked with slow steps towards the chair and sat down, with a hand covering her crying eyes. "H-he saved me." she said in a low voice.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus. He was the one who had found me. When I saw him I felt the happiest woman alive. I jumped into his arms, hugging him. But he pushed me away, probably afraid that Zeref might see us. But I was so happy that I forgot about anything else and I kissed him. At that moment Zeref came into the room and saw us. I quickly tried to apologize but Zeref got really, really angry. Laxus ran outside but Zeref must have caught up with him. By the time I was out of the house Laxus was on a pool of blood. I asked Zeref what happened and he said that that's the way he found him and that he didn't shoot him."

Lucy was processing every bit of information. Stupid shit head Laxus. Lucy could strangle her friend right now. He just had to go inside the house and play hero and save the little damsel in distress and get himself shot in that fucking brainless head of his.

Lucy was pacing around the room furiously, trying to refrain herself from killing Lisanna and strangling Laxus.

Suddenly she walked in front of Lisanna with fast steps and demanded to know where Zeref was "Where is that son of a bitch now?"

"I can't tell you." the white haired girl answered shaking her head in concern and fear.

"And why is that?" Lucy stepped even closer to Lisanna and put a hand on her shoulder grabbing it harshly, making the girl wince.

"If I tell you, you'll just go there all by yourself and you'll end up dead. Even if you're not my friend you are an important person to Laxus. I can't have you on my conscience."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears what stupid shit could come out of Lisanna's mouth. "Lisanna, Laxus is in a fucking coma! He might never wake up! I don't care what you're saying, I don't give a fuck about your stupid feeling and what the hell are you even saying about your conscience?! I want to know where Zeref is, and you're going to tell me right this goddamn second!"

"I'm not telling you." the girl repeated, trying to look tough in front of Lucy, even though on the inside she was actually scared. Lisanna knew all about the wrathful Lucy and how you should never ever find yourself in her path when she's like that or she'll destroy you.

"Listen to me Lisanna! Tell me where he is, or I'm gonna beat the life out of you. Do you hear me? Tell me where he is now!"

"No!"

"Fine then..." Lucy grabbed Lisanna's arm yanking her up and kicked her with the knee in the stomach. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside the hospital, not even caring if people were looking after them confused or worried. Lucy dragged her down into a dark alley. It was a dark and secluded place and since the sun wasn't shining so brightly any more nobody could see them there.

Lucy threw the girl on the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Lisanna coughed up blood and clutched to her stomach, shutting her eyes tight due to the pain.

"Tell me where he is!" Lucy demanded.

"No!" Lisanna shouted back.

"TELL ME!" Lucy yelled, kicking her again and again. She's used to obtaining different things by beating people up. Lisanna wasn't her friend anyway so why should she care how much the girl gets hurt, right?

Lisanna tried to get up on her feet but Lucy walked closer to her and grabbed her face.

"Tell. Me. Where. He. Is!"

"No!" Lisanna shouted spiting some blood on Lucy's face by accident. The blonde punched Lisanna in the face.

In the meantime, Natsu was making his way to the hospital, hoping that he would find Lucy there so they could talk about what had happened earlier at the school. When Natsu heard a girl's screams he didn't waste a second before running in that direction.

And boy was he shocked to find none other than Lucy beating the life out of a girl.

"Lucy!" he shouted trying to gain her attention and stop her from beating the other girl. But Lucy ignored him completely. She was in her own world and the only things she could hear or see were Lisanna's bloody face and her screams.

Natsu tried pulling her away, but Lucy pushed him away, making Natsu stumble and fall down on the ground, her strength at this point even surprising him.

"Lucy!" He tried calling her name again but Lucy kept hitting and kicking the girl from the ground.

Natsu walked in front of Lucy, placing himself between the two girls. Lucy started throwing punches at the boy staying between her and the one she wanted answers from.

Natsu grabbed both of her hands and tried his best to keep her still shouting her name again right in her face.

Lucy suddenly stopped. She stopped moving and for a few seconds she even stopped breathing.

Natsu?

"What are you doing Luce?" His voice softened and he cupped her face with both of his hands.

Lucy looked behind Natsu and saw that Lisanna was barely moving and she had blood covering her entire body. She looked down at her hands and only then she felt the pain from her knuckles.

Natsu looked from Lucy's bloodied hands to the girl on the ground, just now realising who the poor girl was.

"L-Lisanna?" he asked taking a better look at the girl and rushing to her side.

Her eyes widened seeing the boy "Natsu?"

"The fuck had happened here?" he asked helping her stand up. Then he turned to look at Lucy, his eyes full of anger.

"You know her?" she asked shocked, looking from the boy to the girl.

"Yes." he snapped. "What have you done to her?" he asked before he turned back at the white haired girl. He took off his shirt and tried to wipe the blood from the girl's face.

"How do you know her?" she asked.

"She's my friend." after he finished cleaning the girl's face he turned to face Lucy. He walked towards her."Why did you do that to her?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"She deserves it." Lucy said crossing her arms. But that's not what she really wanted to say. When she fights she's in a trance. No one and nothing can stop her. This time Natsu had stopped her and she realized what she had done. She had beaten the poor girl, who was only trying to save her life, but she almost took hers instead. Lisanna was lucky that Natsu came on time, otherwise she might have ended up dead.

Lucy felt her body starting to tremble when she heard Lisanna crying in the background.

Natsu was getting closer to Lucy and her legs weren't so strong any more and she fell down on her knees.

"Why did you do this Luce?" he asked, this time his voice was soft and confused.

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "I just wanted to find Zeref. I wanted to revenge Laxus…" she whispered lowering her head.

"And couldn't you do that without beating her up?"

"She didn't want to tell me…. I just wanted to revenge Laxus!" she shouted the last part, in a desperate attempt to justify her actions.

Natsu looked into her eyes worried. He's known her for a short period of time and he's never seen her like this before. He didn't know how to react or what to think about this new Lucy standing in front of him, shaking and crying.

"Why would you beat a person for someone else? Couldn't you find another way to get revenge?"

"He is like my brother Natsu. I love him. If somebody would hurt your brother or sister would you just stay? You wouldn't fucking do anything?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"Lisanna is like my sister and you just hurt her. Do you see me beating the crap out of you right now?"

She shook her head from left to right, not looking up at Natsu.

"Look at me." he said with in a calm voice and full of worry.

She shook her head again.

"Then look at Lisanna." he said. Lucy didn't look at neither one of them.

"Lucy, you need help. You need someone to be there for you and help you. You can't beat people up for your own needs. There are always other ways to solve things. Fighting isn't one of them. You need help." he said before turning around, grabbing Lisanna's hand. "I'm taking her to the hospital." Natsu started walking away but stopped and turned his head slightly to look at Lucy who still couldn't look at them. "I'm here for you Lucy."

After Natsu left she sat on that dark alley all by herself for so long that she couldn't even remember, with tears running uncontrollably on her cold cheeks until there were no more tears left to cry. Did she really need help? That's just the way she is. She's a tough person. Nobody can trample on her.

But maybe Natsu was right. What she did to Lisanna was all sorts of wrong. What fault did the girl have that her boyfriend was a psychopath and that Laxus was a fool?

Lisanna was just trying to protect Lucy, knowing that she'll just go and face Zeref all by herself and get killed.

But even so, the help that Natsu was talking about had to wait until she finishes her business with Zeref.

Lucy stood up slowly and cleaned her face with the end of her shirt. She really had to talk to Cana.

* * *

 **Guys I really need some feedback on this story, because it feels like nobody is reading it :( Please review and share your thoughts with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the hospital, she saw Natsu standing down on one of the chairs in the waiting area, waiting for Lisanna to get her wounds patched up.

Lucy walked past him not even sparing him a glance and Natsu did the same thing. It's not like either of them wanted to ignore the other one on purpose. But after a situation like this, they each needed time to themselves to think it all through.

On on side, Lucy felt ashamed for being seen like that by Natsu. She found herself wanting to crawl into a hole and die, just so she could forget this incident. It wasn't that she wanted to look good into Natsu's eyes or something like that. But the way Natsu looked at her on that dark alley, with his confused puppy eyes that made her insides churn with guilt… it fucked her up a little bit.

On the other side, Natsu didn't know how to feel about this whole incident. He could totally understand Lucy's reasons for what she has done. Maybe if it wasn't Lisanna the person who received Lucy's beating he wouldn't had been this angry with her. He still would've been disappointed, of course. But not furious.

After all, Lisanna was his saviour. She was the one who had helped him get better, get clean from drugs and alcohol. Lisanna was both like a mother and a sister figure to him. She was there when no one else was, she was there to get him back up on his feet. And Natsu will be forever grateful to her.

He really wished that he could be there for Lucy the same way Lisanna was there for him. But at the moment he can't be that person for Lucy, because she doesn't realise that she needs this.

For the time being Natsu could only leave her be and hope that she'll eventually reach out to him for help, hopefully not too late.

* * *

Lucy made her way to Cana's room and Cana's eyes widened when she saw her friend's tearful face and her bloodied hands.

"What happened Lulu?" Cana asked worried and patted next to her on the bed for Lucy to sit down. Lucy didn't say a word, just stood there staring at her bruised and dirty knuckles.

"Lucy you're worrying me, tell me what the fuck happened. We're gonna call the boys and kill whoever did this to you. Was it Natsu? Did that fucking pinkie hurt you?"

Lucy's head shot up and she shook her head fast in denial. "Natsu didn't do anything to me. In fact, if it wasn't for him, I would've been in jail by now."

"Why? What did you do?"

Lucy took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom inside Cana's room and washed the blood from her hands. She went back in the room and sat on the chair "On my way to the hospital I saw Lisanna and I followed her to Laxus's room."

Cana's eyes showed hatred at the name Lucy just said. She hated Lisanna as much as Lucy did.

"How did that bitch dare to come here? If only I had known, I would've killed her right in that room."

Lucy nodded at her words, knowing very well that if Cana knew Lisanna was here, things would've turned out even worse.

"Also, there's one more thing I have to tell you, Cana…" Lucy started to say and Cana waited for her to finish. "I know who shot Laxus."

Cana's eyes widened hearing this and she didn't get the chance to ask who before Lucy announced "Zeref."

It didn't really surprise Cana to learn that it was Zeref the bastard who put their friend in a coma. What she actually needed to know was for how long did Lucy know this.

"For how long have you known this Lucy?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes."

Cana slapped the back of Lucy's head and asked angrily "And you didn't fucking tell me until now because?"

"Because I've wanted to get revenge on my own without putting the others in danger." Lucy answered rubbing the back of her head. Damn, Cana really didn't have any mercy with these bitch-slaps of hers.

"You are one dumb girl Lucy…" Cana said in disbelief. "We would've done it for Laxus, all of us would've put their life in danger for Laxus. For you, for me. They are our friends. I still can't believe that you can't trust us completely."

"I do trust you. I do know that every single person from our group would've gotten together to revenge Laxus. But that's exactly why I didn't tell anyone else. Cause I'm sick and tired of people all around me, that I care about, getting hurt or killed or thrown in jail. Just for once I wanted to take things into my own hands and finish this piece of shit Zeref for once and for all."

Cana's gaze softened, remembering Lucy's tough past and all of the losses in her life. She got up slowly from the bed, carefully since her stomach still hurt quite a bit, and walked to Lucy hugging her tight. "It's alright Lucy, I've got your back, now and until you're old and ugly." The girls chuckled and shared a smile before Cana went back in the bed.

"Now tell me how your hands ended up like that." Cana said and pointed to Lucy's hands.

She looked down at them and for a second she remembered Natsu's disappointed face, but she pushed that to the back of her mind and started telling Cana how she dragged Lisanna outside and beat her up and also about the fact that Natsu showed up and that he knew Lisanna.

"What's the deal with this little bitch?" Cana asked after Lucy finished telling her what happened. "She knows Zeref, Laxus, Natsu.. is there anyone left that doesn't know her?"

Lucy just shrugged.

The girls spent some more time together, talking about Zeref and Lisanna, before Lucy decided it was time for her to head home because this day had really exhausted her.

* * *

Natsu was staring at the empty place in front of him when Lisanna tugged on his arm startling him. She smiled at him and sat on the chair next to his.

"I don't blame Lucy for what had happened. I don't hate her. I would do the same thing if it was me in her place. I love Laxus more than she does, trust me. But there's nothing I can do. If I try to end things with Zeref he would either kill me, or the person who made me dump him. I couldn't tell Lucy where Zeref was because she would've just gone there all alone to confront him and he would've probably… no, he would've certainly killed her."

Natsu looked at Lisanna, but seeing all those bruises made him very sad and very angry at the same time. Lisanna was too good. She really didn't deserve any of this.

"Don't be mad at her Natsu…" She continued. "Lucy had really gone trough a lot. More than you and me, believe me, I know everything about her from Laxus. She was once a good and happy person, but life made her this way. Don't turn your back on her because of this. She probably needs someone now more than ever. Be that someone for her."

At that exact moment, Lucy stepped out from the elevator and passed by the two on her way out of the hospital, glancing at them from the corner of her eyes.

Lisanna squeezed Natsu's hand reassuringly and smiled at him, silently telling him to go after her.

As much as he wanted to go after Lucy, he couldn't leave Lisanna alone. She read that in his eyes and hurried to assure him that her sister, Mirajane, was on her way to the hospital to take her home.

Natsu smiled at her and kissed her cheek before getting up to run after the blonde girl, who has made him go through more emotions these past days, than he's felt in a very long time.

Natsu called Lucy's name, which startled the girl, because she really wasn't expecting that he would come after her. But she didn't stop, even though her heart started beating out of her chest. She kept her steady pace and kept walking until Natsu grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

And then he smiled.

And the dimples appeared.

And she was a goner.

Natsu pulled her closer and hugged her tight to his chest, inhaling the scent of cherries, cigarettes and exhaust coming from her. A smell he quickly decided he liked.

Lucy's arms stayed lifelessly at her side, not daring to reach up and hug the boy back. And that wasn't because she didn't feel like doing it, but because she really felt ashamed of herself when she was in his presence.

Even though Lisanna was an important person to him, and she beat that important person up, Natsu still had the strength to come and hug her and stay with her. While Lucy didn't even have the courage to apologise. That was the reason why she was feeling ashamed.

Mustering up all the strength she had left in her body, Lucy lifted her head up from his chest. "I'm sorry.." She whispered looking into Natsu's eyes for the first time since the incident happened.

For a second Lucy couldn't believe her ears what had just come out of her mouth. Lucy feeling sorry? She's a badass, she's mean, she's revengeful, she's a downright asshole. Sorry? She's never been sorry about anything ever since her mother had died. But now she really could feel it. She could feel herself sorry towards Natsu for doing what she had done to Lisanna, who really did not deserve it.

Natsu simply smiled, a warm and understanding smile and kissed her forehead.

And at that moment Lucy finally realised how mush she's missed that. Somebody to be there for her, in ways that her usual friends could never be.

"Let's get you home. You look like you could really use some sleep." Natsu chuckled and pinched her cheek. He could talk about today's events some other time. For now it was enough just to be with her.

Lucy slapped his hand away and scowled. "What I really need is to drink. A lot."

Natsu shook hid head and grabbed Lucy's hand, holding it in his warm one, half expecting her to pull it back. But she didn't. She was slowly warming up to him and that really made Natsu happy. He really wasn't going to rush things up and risk to mess it all up. Lucy was different from all the other girls that he's met until now. One wrong move and he could push her away for good. So he'll just take little steps in her direction and hope that she'll meet him halfway.

Lucy enjoyed the feeling of Natsu's warm hand. In fact, it was the very first time a guy has held her hand, other than in the situations when she was pulled along when they where running from someone during a fight.

It felt nice and warm and safe. She gave Natsu's hand a little squeeze and kept her eyes in front of her as they made their way to Lucy's house.

Natsu took a deep breath, hoping that what he was going to say won't ruin the moment. "Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it Lucy. You shouldn't be drinking."

Aaaaaand moment ruined. Lucy let go of his hand and scoffed. Yeah, no. She wasn't ready for this. One thing she really hated was people telling her what to do, what not to do, what's good for her and what's not.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want Natsu. I can take my ass home by myself. See you tomorrow at school." She waved Natsu goodbye and left without glancing behind her once.

Natsu face palmed himself, wishing that he could just take his words back. If only he'd kept his stupid mouth shut, Lucy's hand would still be in his and he would be walking her all the way to her house.

But noooo, he just had to go and say something to piss her of. Kicking a little stone with his foot, Natsu turned around and started walking towards his house, cursing himself in his head over and over again.

Lucy really wasn't going to go to any party or get drunk tonight, she really was going to go home and get some much needed sleep. But now, she felt like she had to prove something to herself. She felt like she needed to prove that she wasn't controlled by anyone and that she could do whatever the fuck she wanted, including getting drunk.

Plus, she doesn't get drunk, she only gets awesome. That's her motto.

With that in mind, she sent a text to one of her friends finding out where the party of the night was being held and with quick and determined steps she made her way there, hoping that she'll forget everything about Natsu, Lisanna Zeref and anyone else. Just for one night, she wanted to forget it all.

* * *

Of course, as you already know, Lucy hated herself the morning after. Hated herself, her headache and her choice of mixing up drinks and pills. These things are really going to get her killed one day if she keeps mixing them up like that.

Lucy swung her feet and left them dangle outside her huge bed, that felt very cold with just her in it. Letting her feet drop to the ground she remembered something that Cana had told her around the first time they had met: "Be the kind of woman that when your feet hit the floor each morning, the devil says "Oh crap, she's up!"

She chuckled and went to take a cold shower and swallowed some pills for the powerful headache that she could feel not only in her head, but in her entire body.

For the first time in a very long while she decided to let her long hair loose. She's always hated to have hair all over her face when the wind blew, or when she was running, or whatever. And because of that she's always put it up in a high ponytail. But today she didn't even have the strength to do that.

She got dressed with the uniform, all messed up with the buttons half unbuttoned or buttoned up wrong, and half oh her shirt coming out from inside her skirt, one sock different from the other, and she put on a pair of sunglasses to top it all off and also to hide her tired eyes.

She slowly went downstairs, trying to make as little sudden movements as possible and prepared herself a sandwich which she took on the go.

Lucy didn't even feel like smoking on her way to the school. Just that sandwich was enough to turn her stomach upside down, she really didn't need anything else.

You might be wondering why she's even bothering to go to school in her condition. Well, Lucy was asking herself the same thing.

But she fucking told Natsu that she'll see him today at school. God dammit, she actually really wanted to see him. Even in her messed up condition.

Ignoring all the looks she was receiving from the other students, who most definitely thought that she'd officially lost it, judging by the way she was dressed, Lucy dragged herself to class and plopped down on a chair at the back of the class.

Shortly after her arrived Natsu and sat next to her. Lucy didn't even lift her head to see who it was because she recognised his cologne. Natsu placed a hand on her back and started rubbing it softly.

"You went to a party, didn't you?" He sighed. Lucy only nodded in response and leaned closer to him, which made Natsu smile.

He was about to ask her if she wants to go get some coffee when Jellal beat him to it.

"Yo, Blondie! You look like you could use some coffee." Jellal said and strolled to Lucy's desk. She lifted her head up and whined "My saviour!"

She put her hand up in the air towards Jellal and he grabbed it lifting her up. Lucy turned around and waved at Natsu before going after Jellal outside the classroom. They walked silently all the way to the vending machines and Jellal paid for her coffee.

They sat down on the chairs around them and he tugged on her sunglasses to take a better look at her face.

Lucy shut her eyes at the light that's made it's way from under the sunglasses and pushed them back on quickly. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Then stop looking." Lucy leaned her head on Jellal's shoulder and sighed.

"Come on, let's get back, I bet you'll sleep much better on Natsu's shoulder." Jellal snickered.

Lucy clicked her tongue and slapped him playfully, totally not denying it.

They went back, unfortunately not before the teacher arrived. "Explain yourselves. Why are you two late? And Miss Heartfilia, what's with your uniform? Are you drunk?"

Oh boy, she really did not have the strength to argue with anyone today. "I swear to drunk I'm not God!" She said in the most serious voice she could muster, placing a hand on her heart.

The whole class started to laugh, the teacher sighed and motioned them to get back to their seats.

Lucy slumped back in the chair next to Natsu and looked at his smiling face. "Why the happiness?"

His smile grew even bigger.

Damn those dimples.

"I don't know. I just thought that you weren't coming back. I'm happy that you did tho."

Such happiness and good mood at such an early hour… Lucy felt like slapping those dimples off his face, because she had a really bad mood. "Shut up Dragneel…" Natsu grinned and reached for her coffee to take a sip. Lucy pulled the coffee away from his reach and shook her head. "You're cute and all, but I'm not sharing my coffee."

Lucy took the first sip from the coffee, because she's waited for it to cool down a little, and immediately spat out the disgusting liquid. "What kind of fuckery is this?!" She shouted and looked at Jellal who was laughing his ass off.

"I bet you're all awake now, ain't you?" He answered through laughter. The school's coffee was very bad. Very bad was an understatement.

The teacher told them to be silent, and Lucy turned to Natsu giving him the cup of coffee. "Here, you can take a sip now."

Natsu laughed and declined her polite offer.

After putting the cup on another student's desk, Lucy made herself comfortable and was ready to get some sleep, only that Natsu kept trying to make conversation with her.

Lucy dropped her sunglasses a little down on her nose and looked at Natsu with an annoyed expression. "Dragneel, interrupt my sleep and I'll interrupt your breathing."

Natsu gulped and made a sign that he zipped up his mouth. Lucy nodded and placed her head on the cold desk.

As if she was that lucky.

The teacher threw a piece of chalk at her head "Heartfilia, you know you can't sleep in this class right?"

"I could if you'd be a little quieter."

"Out." the teacher commanded and Lucy obliged, definitely not because the teacher told her so, but because she really could use some peace and quiet right now.

She made her way outside the classroom, slapping the back of Jellal's head when she passed by him and walked outside to the back of the school where it was her favourite place to ditch.

"Ahhhh, finally some peace" she said out loud, but of course, knowing how unlucky Lucy could be, she heard Natsu's voice answering her.

"A nice place you've found here Luce." Natsu said and sat down on the grass next to her, leaning his back on the tree behind them.

Lucy let out a loud and exasperated sight, wishing that for just a few minutes she could hear nothing but silence.

Natsu hurried up to assure her that he'll stay quiet, before she could have the chance to send him away.

"I promise I'll be quiet, just let me stay with you."

Lucy looked at him and his damned dimples and nodded. She grabbed Natsu's backpack and put it on his lap before leaning down and placing her head comfortably on it.

"You're really tired aren't you?" Natsu asked, trying his best to ignore the funny butterflies inside his stomach.

Lucy simply nodded and in a matter of seconds she fell asleep. Maybe it was because she was very tired… or maybe because the feeling of Natsu's fingers playing with her hair felt divine.

Natsu took his time to study her and her beautiful features. Starting from the silky hair that slipped between his fingerswith every stroke. He didn't even know that her hair could be even more beautiful until today when he saw her hair loose like this.

He took of her sunglasses and looked at her long and thick eyelashes, at her straight and small nose, pink cheeks that he couldn't help but touch softly. And lastly his eyes fell on those lips that could melt perfectly with his.

Natsu smiled remembering the kisses they've shared before, and sighed closing his eyes, contended with having her in his arms.

* * *

 **Thank you soo sooo much for the reviews :) Lots of love :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When Lucy opened her eyes, it took her a second to realise where she was. She got up from Natsu's lap, not even surprised that he was still there with her.

He was still asleep and Lucy had half a mind to draw something on his face, but decided against it. Instead, she reached out to touch his ruffled hair and her eyes widened in surprise when she felt how soft his hair was. From the spiky and ruffled look of it she'd been sure that it'd feel a lot different.

Glancing at her phone to check the time she saw that it was lunch time and her stomach agreed with that with a loud growl. She turned to look at Natsu's sleeping face and without even realising it her face got closer to his, taking in all of his attractive traits and inhaling his insanely delicious smell. She had a sensibility for boys with a nice smell. You know, that feeling when a boy passes by you and an amazing cologne lingers after him.

But this… this was purely addictive.

Her lips got closer to his and she felt herself eager to feel those lips on hers. But she also felt like a pervert, kissing him in his sleep. But he had kissed her before without her consent too, so it should be fine, this will only even out things between them. More than that, she was Lucy for god's sake. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

But then again, it wasn't right. And what if he wakes up and makes fun of her…

As if… she would Lucy-kick him into the middle of next week if he teases her about this.

While Lucy was debating whether or not to kiss the boy in front of her, whose lips have gotten millimetres from hers, Natsu woke up without opening his eyes and he could feel her hot breath fanning his face. He cracked open one eye as subtly as possible and saw her staring at his lips with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Without a second thought, he grabbed the back of her head and crashed their lips together, captivated by the way her lips and her body felt pressed against his.

Lucy's eyes widened realising that she'd been caught in pervert mode, but at the moment she couldn't care any less. The kiss felt electrical and it sent tingles thorough her entire body, as she couldn't deny any more the fire that had started in her heart and stomach.

What started as a soft kiss turned into an intense one as Lucy put her arms around Natsu pulling him even closer, feeling the need to fill the little space between them.

Natsu smirked into the kiss and stopped it abruptly, looking at her with a fake-shocked expression.

"Dear God, Miss Heartfilia! Is that what just-friends are supposed to do?" Natsu asked mockingly.

Sure, trust Natsu to say some dumb shit at a moment like this. Lucy rolled her eyes and got up from the ground in a swift move, brushing the dirt off her skirt. "Yes Natsu, you are totally right." She smiled devilishly at him and went on "We are SO friends. Better remember that the next time you want to kiss me and stop yourself from doing so." Lucy taunted, flipping her hair in a sassy, girly move and started walking away.

Natsu laughed at her reaction, it being exactly what he'd expected from her and jumped up from the ground calling after her "Where are you going?"

Lucy waited for him to catch up before answering "I don't know where I'm going, but I'm going. Are you coming with me?"

Natsu's grin widened hearing her question and answered enthusiastically "Any time!"

Lucy did in fact know where she was headed, but simply wanted to see if Natsu was willing to follow her even though he didn't know where to.

She strolled to the lunch area, with Natsu close behind her, extremely happy seeing that they were going to eat. She was getting ready to set some food on her tray when Natsu's whole group of friends joined them.

Shit. Natsu was annoying enough. She really wasn't feeling the mood so she quietly left without saying anything to Natsu.

But of course, Natsu being Natsu, ran after her, picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. He placed her down on one of the many chairs at the table that his friends were sitting at and took a sit next to her grinning like an idiot.

"It won't kill you to stay with us Lucy, ya know?" He smiled at her and winked.

Lucy lifted her arms in the air in slow motion and said in a very obvious fake-enthusiasm "Awesome." Jellal, Gajeel and Juvia all chuckled at her antics, while the others looked a little offended. Except Erza, she kinda liked Lucy, but still preferred to keep her distance as much as possible since the girl was still bad news, even though she had helped her and Jellal get together.

Lucy took a better look at everyone sitting at the table. Starting from Natsu, because he was closest to her. He looked like a little puppy, wagging his tail, happy that she was sitting with him and his friends for the first time.

Lucy couldn't believe what those dimples could make her do.

Her eyes landed next on a tall, dark haired attractive guy, who had Juvia's entire attention. The girl looked like she was undressing the black haired boy in her mind. Lucy smiled, happy that her friend had finally found a guy that she likes. Now, he'd better return her feelings, or Lucy was gonna beat those feelings out of him.

Then, next to Juvia was Gajeel and next to him was this tiny little girl with blue hair, that was pretending to read from a book, but Lucy could see her glancing from time to time up at Gajeel. So she was the bookworm that Jellal had told her about. Lucy looked back at Gajeel and smirked. Gajeel blushed and narrowed his eyebrows, realising that his feelings had been found out by Lucy.

Lucy looked at Jellal and Erza, Jellal had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder. So they did get together.

Jellal winked at her, while Erza gave Lucy a small smile.

So everyone was well and happy, she concluded.

Lucy looked back at her phone to check the time and got up. "Okay, I think I've stayed here enough, my dear dearest Natsu, I'll be taking my leave now." She saluted him militarily and spun around, but as expected Natsu couldn't just let her leave like that. He just had to know every fucking thing. (also, the fact that she had just called him hers, did not escape his ears).

"Where are you going Luce? We still have classes."

Lucy scoffed. They still had classes? Was she supposed to care about that?

"Oh I didn't tell you where I'm going?" she asked and Natsu shook his head.

"Must of been none of your fucking business then…" Lucy stated with a bored expression and strode off.

However, Natsu really wasn't gonna let her have it her way today. He sprinted out of the lunch area after her and Lucy face-palmed herself when she saw him next to her, again, for the millionth time that day. She was really getting tired of his ass, following her around.

"Why won't you leave me aloneee?" She cried out throwing her arms in the air desperately.

He shrugged and smiled "I just wanna spend more time with you."

Lucy looked at him sideways, half wanting to slap him across the head, half wanting to kiss him again (not like she would admit that out loud). "Yeah, well you're annoying."

Natsu's smile didn't flatter even for a second. "Nahh, you love it."

She scoffed. "Yeah, I'd fucking love for you to leave."

"Not gonna happen Luce." Natsu grinned and put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body as they walked side by side.

Lucy didn't mind it at all, she actually liked it. A lot. It felt extremely different from when Jellal, or Laxus or any of the other guy friends in her life had done it. This felt intimate, it felt good, it felt inviting. It made her want more. More closeness, more of him, more of those mind-blowing kisses of his.

"Soooo" Natsu trailed off waiting for her to tell him where they were going.

Lucy grabbed her pack of cigarettes from the skirt's pocket and lit one up, enjoying the feeling of smoke invading her lungs. It surprised her to no ends that she had resisted so long without a cigarette.

Natsu scrunched up his nose as the strong smell of nicotine surrounded them, hoping that it won't awaken his long forgotten cravings for cigarettes.

Unfortunately, it did. He reached out to grab the cigarette from between Lucy's lips and placed it between his own when Lucy grabbed it forcefully from his hand and threw it on the ground, stomping the bud with her feet.

"Na-ah!" She shook her head at Natsu, remembering him telling her how he used to be a smoker, amongst other things, and that he had tried very hard to quit. She wasn't gonna pull him back into that world.

Natsu smiled softly, appreciating the fact that she did that, but it was a little bit late. The taste already lingered on his lips, and his insides felt like they were on fire and screaming for a drag from the cig.

Natsu tried his best to suppress the urge and concentrate on something else.

"Where are we going Lucy?"

"To your house to watch a movie and eat crappy food." She announced nonchalantly, making Natsu's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"We're- What?" She had to be playing a bad joke on him. No way did Lucy just say that, he thought.

"You heard me." Her expression remained bored, not giving away anything.

When in reality, her insides were shaking up, even though she kept her poker face (because no way in hell was she going to show Natsu any girly emotions or reactions).

Well this definitely worked on making Natsu forget about the sudden urge to smoke. "Well, I mean sure… If that's what you want." He finished with a huge grin on his face and kissed her cheek, quickly dodging the elbow that was meant to hit his stomach and laughed, ruffling her hair, This time he did not see on time Lucy's foot planted in front of his and he made contact with the ground.

Now it was Lucy's turn to laugh as Natsu let out a string of cuss words.

Her laughter. Another thing he decided he loved.

* * *

They walked to Natsu's house quietly, this time keeping their distance from each other. He really wasn't a fan of kissing the ground.

Natsu grunted remembering the fall and how Lucy laughed at his misery.

Once they arrived at his house, Natsu hurried to clean things up a little bit. Like grabbing all the dirty clothes thrown around in the living room and placing them in another room and covering the dirty plates from the sink with a wash cloth that he'd found laying around.

Lucy looked around the small house, which felt more inviting than hers could ever be. She noticed a photo, placed carefully on one of the cupboards. She walked to it and saw what looked like a tiny version of Natsu, with his hair as spiky as ever, next to a well built man with dark red hair, and strong features.

Natsu came next to her and a sad smile appeared on his face. "He is my father." He answered the question visible in Lucy's eyes.

She nodded. "Is he around?"

Lucy placed the photo back as Natsu walked to the couch, throwing himself on it. "Nope. He hasn't been for a long time."

Lucy could feel the sadness in his voice and decided not to press the matter any further with stupid questions. She approached the couch and a comfortable looking Natsu who was laying on his stomach, and jumped on his back. Natsu gritted his teeth, feeling her weight pressed on him, but couldn't help the smile that crept on his face.

"You're heavy Luce! Like, you weight a tone!" He joked and covered his head with a pillow ready to receive some well deserved slaps or punches, but he only felt her weight lift from him.

He uncovered his head and looked around him for Lucy but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he heard his cat's desperate meows and he sprung up from the couch, running in the direction of the cat's meows. When he entered in the kitchen he saw Lucy holding the cat in the air, studying it very carefully.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out her name and Lucy turned around slowly to look at him, not putting the cat down.

"Why is your cat blue?" She asked, strongly believing that she was on some trippy shit somehow, because she had never seen a BLUE cat in her entire life. Not even when she took those happy pills from Jellal that had made her see some fucked up shit.

"Oh" Natsu laughed realising why his soon-to-be-girlfriend (yeah he was calling her that in his mind, don't judge. A boy can dream.) was so shocked. "Happy is a rescued cat. Some fuckers painted him and many other cats like this and were betting on them, which can resist longer in fights with dogs." Natsu's look darkened remembering the stupid little shits who had done that to the poor cats and the severe beating that he had given them. "So I adopted him and have been taking care of him ever since." Natsu took the cat from Lucy's hands and gave him a little peck on the head before putting Happy back on the floor to feed him.

Even though Lucy was fucked up herself, she still could not understand how some people could do cruel things to animals. Sure, you can fuck up a little bit with a human, since they can protect themselves. But a kitten? What the hell?

Natsu pulled Lucy back in the living room and they both sat on the couch, closer than necessary, not that it bothered any of them.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu broke the silence. Lucy turned her head slightly to look at Natsu.

"Kiss me." He continued smirking, bringing those dimples back to mess up with Lucy's heart.

She crossed her arms and tried her best not to look at his sexy smirk. "Now why would I do that?" she quipped.

"Because you love me." he responded, the smirk still present on his face.

Lucy shook her finger, denying it. "I most certainly do _not_ love you. I don't even _like_ you!"

Natsu placed a finger on his chin pretending to be in deep thought. "Okay, I'll admit that much. But you _do_ hate me marginally less that you hate everyone else."

Lucy nodded "The key word there being _marginally_."

Natsu really liked this Lucy. She was starting to warm up to him and it was clear as the light of the day that she enjoyed being in his presence. If only she'll just give him the chance to be more than more-than-just-a-friend-less-than-a-boyfriend.

Lucy could also feel herself growing fond of him. But that was more of a scary thing than anything else. On one hand, she really did not need another person in her life that she could lose at any given time. Even though she played the tough façade all the time, there still were moments when she felt sad and lonely and wishing that the most important person in her life, her mother, could still be with her.

On the other hand, she was not good for Natsu. He had the courage, strength and determination to leave the fucked up life in the past and live a clean and somewhat normal life. She would really hate herself to be the one to pull him back to the dark side. And she wasn't ready to put it all behind her either. She still wanted to party and drink and do stupid shit.

Natsu could see the multitude of emotions flashing through her eyes and tried his best to recognise them, although he was pretty sure what she was thinking about. Something around the lines of "I want this, but it's not good. I'm not ready. I don't want to drag him after me.", or close enough.

He touched her cheek softly, bringing her back from her streak of thoughts. "Stop over-thinking. You're only creating problems that are not there."

Lucy leaned her head into his hand and they both stared into each other's eyes, thinking about the same thing, but at the same time having different thoughts.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone started to ring and she hurried to answer it, breaking the link between her and Natsu.

"Yeah Cana, what's up?" Lucy answered her friend, but glanced back at Natsu, wishing that the phone hadn't rung when it did.

"You up for some fun and bad decisions tonight?" Cana just got released from the hospital (which felt exactly like a prison to the girl) and was already planning their next "Sexcapades" (as she'd refer to them, even though there was never any sex involved. She just really liked making everything sound dirty)

Lucy laughed and thought of something that could either turn into something really fun, or really bad. "Text me the details. Also, I'm bringing some friends along."

Lucy ended the call and turned to look at Natsu with a devil grin on her face "How about you call that group of friends of yours and we all go have some fun?"

* * *

 _ **Hey theeeeere! Here's the new chapter :) Things between Lucy and Natsu are starting to become more serious don't you think?**_

 _ **I want to thank you all for reading this story and for giving it a chance, even though I know that in the beginning it was kinda bad.**_

 _ **I love you AAAALLLLL! Please share your thoughts with me and I'll see you next chapter :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu's eyebrows shot up disappearing under his ruffled hair that fell slightly into his eyes. He gave Lucy a quizzical look, not believing his ears that his soon-to-be-girlfriend had just asked him to call his friends so that they could all hang out together god-knows-where, doing god-knows-what.

"Did you just… tell me to call my friends?" he queried, eyebrows still lost under his pink hair.

Lucy opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn't like she had planned to do a sleepover with them and bond over marshmallows and gossip or anything like that, (But who knows? Maybe they could have the potential to become fun people whom she could spend some time with. Also, they really needed to get their panties out of their knots.), but her phone chimed up signalling a text message. She read the text received from Cana, a wide smile appearing on her face. This was perfect. Not too dangerous (not that she preferred it this way, but for Natsu's pussy friends it worked just fine.) Interesting. Fun. Just perfect.

She turned that smile in Natsu's direction and nodded in answer to the question still present all over his face. Seeing his shocked expression, Lucy dropped the smile and narrowed her eyebrows. "We ain't gonna rob a bank or go on a rampage and murder people, Dragneel." she deadpanned.

Well, that's if plans wouldn't change in the meantime. She smiled to herself, remembering the many crazy things that she'd done with her friends, especially with the crazy-ass Cana. That girl literally had the craziest ideas sometimes.

Seeing that Natsu wasn't going to come down from his shocked state, Lucy wasn't going to waste any more time when she could be with her friends drinking some much needed alcohol right about now.

She got up from the couch and walked to the door, ready to leave when Natsu called after her, just now realising that the blonde sitting in front of him two seconds ago, was now putting on her combat boots and was ready to leave.

Sure, he was happy that Lucy wanted to spend time with him and his friends. But, even though he was used to the crazy side, his friends weren't. So he really didn't know how he was gonna convince them to come. Especially since he didn't know what Lucy was planning. Oh well, it can't be that bad… right?

Unless she had a dark agenda and was planning to kill them all tonight... Huh, for a second there he could almost imagine her doing that.

He walked towards Lucy smirking, making tiny dimples appear in each cheek, making the girl roll her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. He really fucking enjoyed watching her reaction every time those dimples made their appearance.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest protectively, trying to put some barriers between her and Natsu who was backing her into the wall, closing in the distance.

Seeing that he wasn't going to stop, and that her stomach was doing some fucking stupid flips, she finally spoke up "I have to meet up with Cana , but I'll text you the address. Just call those damn friends of yours and tell them to dress comfortably, there's gonna be a lot of jumping to do."

Natsu raised an eyebrow hearing about the jumping part, but one thing was way more interesting than that.

"So, you're gonna need my number for that, ain't that right?" He grinned cheekily and pulled out his phone from the pocket handing it to her.

Oh shoot! Lucy mentally face palmed herself. Now he's gonna have her number and he's gonna call and text her all the fucking time.

Sighing she grabbed the phone from Natsu's outstretched hand and jotted in her number and contact, returning the phone with a little growl.

Whatever, she could always block his number if he starts being annoying.

Oblivious to Lucy's little distress, Natsu happily called her number so she could have his and pocketed his phone. Before he could say anything else Lucy opened the door and left without a word.

Natsu's shoulders sagged a little bit in disappointment and he sighed, scratching the back of his head. Making Lucy acknowledge him, and accept him the right way, sure was gonna take some time. However, he's got nothing _but_ time.

With that in mind he went back to his happy state and plopped down on the couch, inviting Happy to sit with him. He rubbed the back of the purring cat's ear and closed his eyes, a small smile growing on his lips as he remembered the kiss he had shared with Lucy earlier at school.

* * *

Lucy pulled out the cigarettes from the pocket, finally being able to smoke without having to take into consideration Natsu and his stupid crazy ass past, which she had to remember to ask more about. She really found it hard to imagine Natsu going all ballistic on booze or drugs or parties, or anything that had to do with that life whatsoever. Not that he was the perfect picture of a good boy, because she still could see tiny glimpses of what could look like a somewhat badass Natsu. Like when he gets mad about something and looks like he could punch a hole through a wall, or when she happened to assist a fight between him and Gajeel. The guy could really throw a punch.

Finishing her cigarette, Lucy interrupted her line of thoughts about Natsu (she noticed that she really had been thinking about him a lot lately) and dialled Cana's number, the girl picking up almost immediately.

"I was just about to call you, my little bitch!" Cana yelled through the phone and Lucy scrunched her eyes as if that would help with the buzzing she now had in her ear.

"You don't need to yell, you know right?" she mumbled but Cana didn't even pay attention.

"You have to get your ass to Elfmans', because I'm about to drink under the table all these little fuckers and you don't wanna miss it!" Lucy laughed, already hearing the commotion caused by their friends fighting amongst each other about who to place their bets on.

"On my way! Hold a spot for me." Lucy grinned and ended the call, taking off into a run to Elfman's house.

Elfman was one of their friends ever since they had joined the gang (well it wasn't really a gang, they didn't go around shooting people up or fighting all the fucking time, so it wasn't a gang. More like a club of fucked up people who really enjoyed a good party with lots of alcohol and some fighting from time to time), and had been their trainer for a long time. He had taught Lucy everything she knew. Cana was already more experienced in the arts of fighting, thanks to her crazy ass father.

Seeing the house in the distance, Lucy could practically feel the alcohol burning down her throat and setting fire to her insides.

Talking about setting fire to her insides… That Dragneel boy was really messing with her head. And heart. And making her fucking stomach do stupid flips.

Thinking back to the last conversation they had, she came to the conclusion that maybe he was right. Over-thinking had been one of the many things that Lucy had to deal with since forever.

She'd done it before and she was doing it now with Natsu.

But hell, what was she supposed to do?

It wasn't like she could just be his girlfriend and everything will resolve on itself. And it wasn't like she would just stop being…well, fucking Lucy… she didn't want to stop this fun and crazy life she was living at the moment.

And that wasn't fair towards Natsu. She couldn't string him along on the possibility that she'll eventually be his girlfriend. And she couldn't give in to her desires either and unwillingly pull him back into the "bad side of the city".

Reaching Elfman's enormous house Lucy interrupted her thoughts about Natsu, _again_ , and rushed through the door grabbing the first bottle of beer she saw, which happened to be in Elfman's hand. He quickly pulled Lucy in a deadlock around her neck and Lucy stuck out her foot behind the enormous man's legs tripping him. He fell pulling Lucy along with him to the ground. Luckily Lucy made a scheme at the last minute and turned in the man's arms right before he almost fell on her.

They both laughed and got up from the ground with Elfman yelling something about him being a MAN and how you should never steal a MAN'S drink.

Cana waved her hand frantically at Lucy and motioned for her to come at the table where she was standing with a beer in her hand. Lucy walked to the table with Elfman close behind her and they sat down. Other participants in the drinking contest were Bacchus (runner up in any drinking contest, right after Cana who had never in her life lost), Elfman, Loke, Bickslow, Sting, Minerva and many other names she didn't bother to remember at the moment.

She sat across from Cana and waited as the drinks were being poured in front of them in differently colored shot glasses.

Lucy and Cana were the first to down them in one swift move, followed by the others, while the bystanders started cheering, placing bets mostly on Cana, Bacchus and Lucy.

Lucy slapped her hand down on the table once the burning liquid had made its way into her stomach and waited for the next shot with sparkling eyes.

She could feel her phone vibrating in the skirt's pocket but she couldn't give a fuck at the moment as their forth drink was being poured down.

By the fifth shot, she was already starting to feel hot and grabbed a guy's hand, that conveniently had a scarf wrapped around his wrist and she took it off, pulling her long hair up in a high ponytail. Satisfied with the air that was now cooling the skin at the base of her neck, Lucy downed the next three shots while never breaking the eye contact she had with Cana.

There had only been one single time when Lucy had come close to beating Cana in a drinking competition, but she had failed miserably, falling flat on her back with the whole house rotating around her. Soon after her followed Cana(after she had two more shots), falling face front though, to Lucy's amusement.

But that fucking phone kept vibrating and vibrating and being fucking annoying, so she took it out from her pocket to look at the screen where Jellal's name appeared. Taking advantage of this, Cana downed two more shots shouting in Lucy's face about how she was "going DOWNNN".

Lucy could totally fell all the shots taking a toll on her and she got up from the table deciding that she had enough for now, making everyone shout disapprovingly after her that she had to come back and that she was spoiling all the fun and making them lose the bet.

She waved them off laughing and walked away from the noise, dialling her friend back.

"Took you some time to answer Lucy!" Jellal 'greeted' her and Lucy rolled her eyes, looking back at the table where Cana had already drank under the table half of the guys.

"Yeah, had a bit of a drinking competition to win here. But now I'm all yours." She smirked knowing full well that Jellal could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Always and forever" he responded seductively but Lucy heard a slap and Jellal wincing. He most probably was with Erza because immediately after she heard Jellal mutter "sorry babe".

Lucy made a whipping noise "You've been together for like what, 2 minutes, and you've already been whipped ?" She laughed out loud making Jellal scowl and ignore her question.

"I called to know what was this about calling Natsu's friends to hang out. They're pretty much all scared and trying to find excuses not to come." And then she heard another slap. Damn, that Erza was quite the controlling bitch.

"Don't worry man, it's only going to be some innocent fun. Nothing dangerous… Unless we get caught." The blonde snickered and Jellal joined her, both remembering the many time when they had to run from the police."Just get Juvia and Gajeel to convince their scaredy-ass partners to come and you do your part with Erza."

Cana's plan was to go to the amusement park, open for the upcoming festival that was going to take place next week. But since things are always more fun when they are illegal, why wait another week until the park opens when they could just go now.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Bye blondie!" Jellal ended the call and Lucy scurried back to the table sitting next to Cana, cheering her friend up.

But then her fucking phone started ringing again. Glancing at the blinking screen Lucy saw Natsu's name. Getting up from the table for the second time, she answered and was surprised to hear the way his familiar and annoying voice sounded over the phone. Definitely not annoying any more. Her heart agreed as it skipped a beat.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu saluted, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Stop it with the 'Luce' thing." She scowled, coughing as her voice came out a little high pitch.

"You like it, no point in denying it." He grinned and Lucy was sure that if she were to roll her eyes more they would be stuck in the back of her head.

"Nope." She dragged with an annoyed voice. Truthfully, she wasn't that mad. She might like it when he calls her like that from time to time. Maybe. If she was in the mood. Yeah.

Lucy grabbed a bottle of something purple colored from a table and stalked to a nearby couch, slouching on it, propping her feet on the table. "So what it was that you wanted?" she could hear different voices surrounding him, one which resembled Gajeel's very much. "And is that Gajeel yelling like a fucking retard?" She narrowed her eyebrows trying to listen to what the idiot was shouting in the back. Something like "fuck you Heartfilia!"

"Oh yeah, it's Gajeel, making a lot of fucking noise." She heard Gajeel groan as Natsu punched him and then a fight starting between the two but Lucy interrupted "Put that mother-fucker on the phone" she demanded and waited as she took another gulp from the beverage. It actually tasted really good and strong and Lucy was surprised that she hadn't tried it before.

Gajeel's yelling almost made her choke and she cursed at him through coughs.

"Goddamn it Heartfilia, you'd better control this pink-haired bastard of yours or imma kick his ass real' bad." She could hear another groan from the black-haired man as Natsu threw another kick at him.

"He ain't my pinkie and you can kick his fucking ass whenever you want. Like, you could do it right now." She dead-panned and heard Natsu yelling about how she was heartless and why would she want to see his pretty face beaten up.

Lucy smirked "Go ahead Gajeel, beat his ass up." And that was all it took for Gajeel to end the call, but not before she heard Natsu curse and run off.

She laughed to herself without noticing the bikini-clad girl that sat next to her.

"Why you laughing? Was that pretty boy Natsu?" Cana asked wiggling her eyebrows and pointed to Lucy's phone.

Lucy eyed Cana's almost naked body and raised an eyebrow at her. Cana smirked and grabbed the bottle from Lucy's hand and answered her silent question "We're playing poker now."

Oh, that made sense.

"So? Was it Natsu?" Cana asked again and hugged the bottle to her chest. The damn thing really tasted very fucking good.

Before Lucy had the chance to answer, her phone rang again. Cana took a look at the caller's name and got up making suggestive moves with her hips. Lucy scowled and took off one shoe, throwing it at Cana's head, the latter dodging it easily even in her intoxicated state.

Lucy answered the call and got up from the couch to retrieve her shoe. "What now, Dragneel?"

"I can't believe that you took that metal's face side again." Natsu mumbled in between heavy breaths which indicated that he'd been running quite a bit.

Lucy smirked satisfied, hoping that Gajeel had made some damage to the pink haired boy. But not to his face. The dimples better be okay, or Gajeel fucking had it coming.

"Again?"

"Yeah." His breathing started to even out as Natsu sat down on a nearby bench, away from the other boys' prying ears and eyes. "You did it before at the hospital."

Lucy racked her memory trying to remember what he was talking about and then she remembered.

"Oh please Dragneel. You were not _that_ important then. Of course I took Gajeel's side."

But then Lucy realised what she had just said. She shut her eyes tightly hoping that Natsu didn't hear her saying that he wasn't that important _then_.

But when the fuck had she been lucky when it comes to Natsu?

" _Then_.." He trailed off with amusement in his voice. "So you mean to say that now I am?"

Natsu was more than happy at that second. Did she just indirectly say that now he's important to her?

The grin on his face felt that it was about to split his face in half if it were to get any bigger. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up and waited for her answer.

Lucy was damned if she was gonna admit that to his face. She wasn't drunk enough for this. Clearing her throat she opened her mouth to speak, but found her mouth dry as fuck so she cleared it again and got up from the couch, walking back to her friends, surrounding herself with noise and music and yelling. Hoping that the noise would be loud enough to cover up her answer, she took a gulp of beer and finally answered. " _Maybe_."

Natsu almost missed her answer as the music got louder and louder and he did his best to strain his ears and catch her silent answer. 'Maybe'. So _yes._

He fist bumped the air, not even caring if his friends or anyone else could see him, and thanked the good for his amazing hearing.

But now he didn't know what to say back. He had fucked up every single time when Lucy made a move or said something relatively nice, so now he had to be sure he won't push her away again. He cleared his throat and sent a silent prayer to whoever was up there listening, hoping that she won't end the call.

"Good." He blurted out and closed his eyes, letting out a breath. Well, it wasn't _that_ bad. Hopefully.

Lucy also let out a breath, happy that he hadn't said any shit like he had done every time before.

Lucy glanced up at Cana who was telling her to wrap it up because it was time to go.

"Listen Natsu, I have to go. Get your friends and meet us at the amusement park in half an hour." She ended the call, not waiting for his response. Hopefully by the time they meet up she'll be drunk enough and not affected by his sexy ass smile, dimples or anything else.

* * *

 ** _Sorry guys! I know that it's been some time since I had last updated but my stupid-ass slipped on ice and fell, breaking my arm in the process. So I had a hard time doing anything._**

 ** _Also, I know this chapter is a little boring and nothing interesting happened, but next chapter we'll have some more action :)_**

 ** _Please pleeeease please review, tell me what you like, what you don't, what else you'd like to see, or who else._**

 ** _I'll be waiting for you comments. Loooove you!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy climbed the stairs to the many rooms upstairs. Elfman's house was fucking huge, even bigger than hers. She passed by the first familiar couple of rooms and stopped by the third, Lisanna's room. Yes, you heard that right. Lisanna.

Elfman was Lisanna's bigger brother, but ever since the white-haired beauty had started hanging around Zeref, Elfman denied her existence. Even though it had literally tore his heart to do that, because his two sisters, Lisanna and Mirajane, were the light of his eyes. He just couldn't deal with the fact that his baby sister was willingly putting herself in danger, by being with Zeref. No matter how many times he had tried to reason with her it just didn't get through her head.

Lucy opened the door and walked inside, the air heavy with dust, and Lisanna's things in the same place as ever. Elfman never came inside the room, and he never let anyone else come in and disturb the place. Lucy was an exception, because the only thing she did was to borrow some clothes from time to time when she didn't have time to go back to her house to change.

She opened the floor-to-ceiling doors that led into a walk-in closet, and looked around the familiar clothes. She picked up a pair of elastic denim shorts that wouldn't slow down her movements, a white tank top and a pink hoodie over it (no, she didn't chose the pink one because it was the _exact_ colour as Natsu's salmon hair, but because it was the only one she'd found, yup). She left her uniform folded on one side of the closet, and put on a pair of white sneakers (lucky her that Lisanna had the exact measurements as Lucy.)

She left the room and jumped down the stairs two at a time and exited the house, where her friends were waiting. Cana threw her arm around Lucy's shoulder and handed her a red plastic cup with beer.

The beautiful brunette pulled down the hem of Lucy's tank top, giving everyone around them a good look at Lucy's giant breast covered in a lace bralette and wiggled her eyebrows "Got yourself sexy for mister Dragneel?"

Lucy slapped Cana's hand away and zipped up her hoodie, scowling. "No, that's just the way I am." Lucy flipped her ponytail in an over-dramatic manner and they both laughed.

They still had time until they had to meet up with Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia and Natsu's friends, so they all walked leisurely, making fun of every single person passing by them on the street and drinking from the bottles of beers they had brought along.

At some point they started playing truth or dare, but just with dares. Sting dared Lucy to walk to the first guy she sees and flirt with him as sexy and sluty as she could. Just when Lucy was making her way towards a guy who was standing down on a bench talking on the phone, ready to give her best at flirting, her phone started vibrating in her back pocket. She ignored it and walked in front of the man, stopping in between his outstretched legs.

Flirting had not been one of her strongest points. Actually, it was on the lowest side of the list.

And it didn't help that she couldn't see the guy's face (he could be an old fucking dude.) The bench wasn't lighted by any street light, and he was all dressed in black, a pair of black sweatpants, black hoodie and a black beanie over his head (was he planning to rob a house or something?)

She cleared her throat, and gave the man in front of her the sexiest and sultry smile she could muster. She bent down at his level, unzipping her hoodie enough to give the man a very nice view of her cleavage, but he still didn't look up from the phone that was now in front of him. Cursing Sting in the back of her mind for what she was about to say, she opened her mouth and with a sensual voice she purred "I wanna quit smoking, wanna give me a new oral fixation?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing, as every one of her friends started roaring with laughter in the back.

The guy's head snapped up and her mouth fell open.

 _Natsu-fucking-Dragneel_.

He bit down on his lip, but couldn't stop a throaty chuckle from escaping his lips. He stood up, towering over her petite body, and smirked down at her. "Sure, Luce. I'll gladly help you with that." He winked and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered under his touch and his smirk widened, bringing the dimples back to life.

Oh, saying that Lucy was embarrassed was an understatement, and Lucy didn't do embarrassed. She had never in her life felt like she had in that second. Not even the dimples could help with how she was feeling.

She pulled the hood over her head in a desperate attempt to hide her face, and her burning cheeks. Good God, Lucy did _not_ blush!

She stepped away from Natsu and turned around slowly, walking towards Sting with menacingly steps.

Seeing her furious face, Sting took off running laughing his ass off, not even getting the chance to see who was the guy that had just made Lucy Heartfilia **blush**.

Lucy ran after him, yelling cuss words, trying to focus only on beating Sting's ass, and not on what had just happened with Natsu. What was he even doing there in the first fucking place?

She increased her speed to catch up to Sting, and even though he was one fast little shit she reached him in a matter of seconds. Lucy grabbed his hoodie, pulling him back, making him fall flat on his ass in the process. She jumped on top of him and started throwing punches at his pretty face and ribs. Sting tried his best to cover his face. He was a model for fuck's sake, the face was his best trait and Lucy was pretty much trying to rearrange it with her fists.

Satisfied that she had managed to get a good swing at his face, which will force him to push back a few photo-shootings, she got off of him and stretched her hand down to help him get back up.

"Damn girl, you definitely can pack a punch." He winced and rubbed the sore spot on his cheek and stopped next to a car to look in the side mirror to determine exactly how much damage the Heartfilia devil had done to his face. She only smiled devilishly in his direction and started walking back to her group of friends, who stayed behind to watch the little fight between her and Sting.

For a second there she even forgot what had happened.

 _Shit_. The stupid hot feeling returned to her cheeks but she was ready to lie and say it was all because of running after dumb-ass Sting.

Cana was the first to step in front as she put her hand in the air waiting for Lucy to high-five her. Lucy did just that and also grabbed the bottle of tequila from her friend's hand. She gulped down what felt like a couple of shots before passing it back to Cana and looked at her friend's smiling faces. In the meantime Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia and the rest of Natsu's group had arrived and they all had a smile on their faces (except Erza) after hearing about Lucy's amazing pick-up line. Great, _fucking great_ , everyone was laughing their asses off. Sure, if it hadn't been Natsu the guy on the bench she would be laughing her pretty ass off too right now. But noooo, it just had to be fucking Dragneel.

Oh well, in her defense she was drunk... but in alcohol's defense she'd done some pretty dumb shit while completely sober too.

One thing that caught her attention was that pretty much everyone had started talking about Salamander.

Sure she'd heard about him before, the craziest bastard to ever walk the ground of Magnolia, with whom she had apparently partied once before and done some crazy shit with, but she got so fucking drunk that night that she didn't remember a single thing (that had probably been the wildest party ever. Pretty much everyone forgot everything from that night. Salamander had an extremely strong and amazingly delicious kind of alcohol from some friend of his, and everyone got smashed instantly.) Shortly after that she heard that he got caught by the Russian Mafia and he was most probably dead, but that was most likely drunk talk.

What she didn't understand was why the hell was everyone talking about the guy all of a sudden and why was Natsu standing in the middle of her friends, surrounded by them. Were they planning to beat him up because they heard he was trying to get close to her?

Cana grabbed Lucy's arm to get her attention and Lucy looked back at her.

"You will not believe who your pink-haired boyfrie-"

Lucy interrupted her "Not my boyfriend."

"Whatever. He is _the_ fucking _Salamander_." Cana took a swig of tequila before continuing "Ask him for me how'd life with the mafia been, 'k?" Cana slapped Lucy's arm playfully and walked to Elfman, jumping on his broad shoulders to get a better look at the pink haired boy, that looked like he would much likely prefer that the ground split in two and swallow him down.

Lucy could not believe her fucking ears. Natsu Dragneel was _the_ Salamander? He was the crazy-ass-party-hard-dye-young guy she had had the best party of her life with?

More importantly… he was the guy that she'd lost her virginity to?

 _No! Fucking! Way! In! Hell!_

Sting came up from behind and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Seeing the shocked expression on Lucy's face and how the colour slowly drained from her face he took his hand away and stepped back a little just to be sure.

"What's going on?" He asked, just now realising that all of their friends were surrounding the guy from earlier. _Sweet, a fight,_ he thought but stopped shortly when the said guy took of his beanie and the pink hair made it's appearance.

 _Is that…_ He pushed his way through the mass o people and came face to face with his worst enemy. _Salamander…_

A growl escaped Natsu's lips as he looked at the little shit in front of him. Like it wasn't enough that one of Lucy's friends had recognised him and they were all suffocating him with questions and stupid shit and fuck them all. Now, fucking Eucliffe was standing in front of him, with a smug look on his bruised face (huh, Lucy did quite a good job with fucking his stupid mug).

"Eucliffe." He hissed through gritted teeth and stepped closer to Sting, ready to take a good swing at his face if the fucker says or does something stupid.

"Salamander." Sting responded in the same manner, also tightening his fists in case a fight started.

The little testosterone fight got interrupted by Lucy, who stepped between them, not even realising or caring that the two were about to start a brawl. She placed herself in front of Natsu, his clenched jaw relaxing in an instant after seeing her.

"I think you have some explaining to do _Salamander_." She accentuated his nickname and narrowed her eyes at him.

Natsu sighed, nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her away from the crowd. On his way out of the surrounding people he also grabbed a bottle of tequila, against his conscience screaming at him to drop the damn bottle from his hand.

Lucy let herself get dragged away from the group of curious friends, and sat down on the bench next to Natsu once he had decided they were far enough. She watched him gulping down half the bottle, and chewed down on her lower lip trying to ignore the sexy way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with every swig of alcohol.

Damn, the fact that she now knew that he was Salamander made him that much more interesting and… _fucking hot_.

As he sat there in silence, trying to put together his thoughts, she tried to remember as much as she could from that amazing and crazy as fuck party.

Nothing really came to mind, just tiny blurry pieces. She remembered that everyone was ecstatic since the party was being held by the great Salamander. People didn't even know his real name, just that he threw the craziest parties and had the strongest booze in town. Lucy had been going through some shit at that time because of her father and she had made sure to get as drunk as she could and forget about everything and everyone. From that point she could not remember much, just some foggy flashbacks of her playing strip poker, getting some sexy action with a sexy stranger in the pool, and waking up naked in a stranger's bed. Cana had told her that apparently she had sex with the infamous Salamander, but nobody remembered much of anything that had happened that night and then the next thing everyone knew was that the Salamander had disappeared off the face of the earth.

And now here he was. Sitting next to her, with the now-empty bottle dangling from his hands. He suddenly stood up throwing the bottle into a tree, shards of glass shattering all around.

He ran a hand furiously through his hair and hissed under his breath "Fuck!" He turned around to look at Lucy, and she was staying there with a calm façade, with her arms crossed over her chest and a little blush softly covering her cheeks. But Natsu could see right through her, and she was anything _but_ calm.

 _Did she finally remember?_

* * *

Erza stood on the side, away from Lucy's dangerous-looking group of friends, and tried to wrap her mind around the news. Natsu Dragneel was Salamander. Heck, even she knew who Salamander was. The parties hosted by him were the talk of the town for years, until suddenly nobody knew anything about him any more. To think that the nice guy, Natsu, had been a druggie and an alcoholic not too long ago, was quite the shocking news.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around and grabbing the person's hand in a death squeeze. She released it immediately as she heard Jellal wince in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Erza muttered and bowed her head in a futile attempt to hide her blush. She still couldn't get used to being Jellal's girlfriend.

Jellal rubbed his sore wrist and looked down at his girlfriend with concern. "Are you okay? Is this because of the Salamander thing?" He had been a little bit taken aback by finding that his new friend Natsu turned out to be the infamous party monster. At the time when Salamander had the best-of-the-best parties he was out of the town along with Juvia and Gajeel, so none of them had had the chance to see the guy. But it definitely was a surprise to learn that Natsu had such an infamous (and bad ass, at the same time) alter ego.

Erza nodded and looked back up at the blunette. "Who would have thought…"

Jellal agreed with her, but he wasn't going to let this thing put his girlfriend in a bad mood. He had planned to make her enjoy the night and feel the sweet taste of a crazy night on his side of the town. He took her hand into his own and was a little surprised when she laced her slender fingers with his.

"Come, let's introduce you to some of my friends." He said warmly and pulled her along back to the group of people that Erza had tried to avoid until now. But, right now, while holding his hand, she couldn't even care about the little part of her mind that was screaming at her to get the fuck back home.

Jellal had wanted to introduce her as his girlfriend ever since they had arrived. Partly because he was proud as fuck with her gorgeous looks, smart ass mouth, intelligence and sexy body. And also because every single male in his group of friends had been looking at her with hungry looks, ready to devour her. The fact that she was only wearing a pair of denim shorts and a loose black t-shirt that gave everyone a sight of her laced red bra, wasn't helping anyone close their gaped mouths.

* * *

Gray had never in his entire life felt like a third wheel. He'd always been surrounded by girls, without even trying. He'd been the one third-wheeling other people. But to be third-wheeled had never happened, until now that is.

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, wishing that he could just take the damn thing off. He felt suffocated, and not because some girl was desperately hitting on him. But because some fucking dude was desperately hitting on Juvia. And while she was not his girlfriend, that guy was sure as hell annoying and persistent. And to top it all off, Juvia looked like she was enjoying it. Yeah that's right. She had invited him to come to this stupid thing (at first when Natsu had called him he just thought that Lucy was shitting with them, but then Juvia called, and he couldn't say no…), and now here she was flirting with some schmuck.

And they were literally NEXT TO HIM!

And she literally looked like a goddess. She had a new haircut that fitted her perfectly, and turned her gloomy look into a playful and sexy one. Her once tightly fitted curls, were now loose and a bit shorter, and fell perfectly on her bare back and it drove him fucking _insane_!

He didn't even care about the fact that Natsu had been some crack head before, the pink-haired bastard was annoying anyway and too much fun to mess with so their friendship won't change either way.

But right now, more important was the fact that the little shit sitting next to Juvia had just brushed a strand of her silky hair behind her ear and his stupid hand lingered there more than necessary.

 _Okay, that's it_. He had enough of it.

He pushed himself between the two and put a protective hand around Juvia's slender waist. The small woman shivered under his touch and Gray smirked.

"Is this guy bothering you, _Juvia_?" He asked huskily, leaning closer to whisper her name in her ear. The girl shivered again and leaned more into his embrace.

 _It worked._ Juvia smiled and internally fist bumped herself. She'd been trying to find a way to get something out of Gray since the very beginning. He'd been showing her some signs indicating that he was attracted to her, but nothing too serious or clearly visible. So she'd been worried that she'd been wasting all this time obsessing over him. But this, right now, was a clear evidence that he had feelings for her. Otherwise he wouldn't be getting jealous. _Right?_

Since the moment that Jellal had called her telling her about what Lucy wanted to do, she had a plan in mind. _Try and get Gray jealous._

So she got herself a new haircut, the one that Lucy had been suggesting for her lately, and prettied up applying a little bit of make-up to accentuate her beautiful blue eyes. She got dressed in a pair of navy shorts and a white open-back top, that showed her curves in the right way.

Once they had all gathered, she had hoped that Gray would compliment her looks or something like that, but he fucking did not. So she had put her plan into action and waited for Lyon to notice her and walk up to her to start flirting. Lyon had a crush on her since he had first been introduced to the group by Elfman, and that had been a couple of years ago. Even though she had made sure to tell the guy numerous times that she was not interested he kept persisting. Oh well, tonight it came in handy.

Right now Juvia could feel her skin burning under his touch as his hand squeezed her side and she let out a moan without even realising. Both Lyon's and Gray's eyes widened at the seductive sound that had escaped her parted lips. Gray glanced up at Lyon and saw the desire burning in his eyes. Instinctively he grabbed the guy's shirt's collar, lifting him a little in the air.

Everyone turned around to look at what looked like a soon-to-be-fight, but then started growling and cursing Gray realising that the person he had suspended in the air was one of their friends, and Gray was just a stranger.

Juvia waved a hand in the air telling everyone to mind their own business, and that's what they all did. Everyone was already used to Lyon and him stalking Juvia all the fucking time, so maybe a little beating from who looked to be her boyfriend, might bring some sense into Lyon.

Gray's hold tightened around the guy's neck and they both growled like two animals fighting for the female they wanted to mate with. The thought made Gray smirk.

He threw Lyon on the ground and bent down, grabbing his face with one hand. He turned his head slightly to make sure that Juvia wasn't paying attention, as she was busy shooing her friends away, and turned back to sneer in the little shit's face. " **Mine!** " He pushed his face away, Lyon hitting his head slightly to the pavement.

But the message was definitely receive by Lyon. The look from Gray's face screamed "Imma murder you if you come close to Juvia again!" Maybe he should find another girl to obsess over. Yup.

* * *

Levy looked around her, trying to find her friends. Natsu had gone somewhere with Lucy after the ruckus generated by the fact that he is a certain Salamander, who had used to be the biggest party God. She didn't really care about that. Natsu was a good guy and he had been really nice to her ever since the first day that he'd started attending their high school.

Erza was being introduced to the large group of people that she had assumed were Lucy's friends. Gray had just calmed down after almost smashing another's guy head to the ground, probably because of something that had to do with Juvia.

And Gajeel… well he was right next to her, playing with one of his lip piercings. And he had not said a thing to her the entire walk to the meeting place, and he wasn't saying anything now either. At this rate, Levy wished that she had brought a book with her to keep herself entertained.

She cleared her throat, hoping that it will pull him out of his dazed state, but to no avail. She cleared her throat again, this time louder and scooted closer to him on the bench. She felt his body stiffen as her thigh touched his. She looked down at the place where their bodies touched and back up at his face. He was staring down at her with a shocked expression all over his face.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" She murmured slowly, trying to make her voice as small as possible, because he looked like a scared deer that would flee at the slightest sound or movement.

Gajeel was _fucked_. He had been caught under the little shrimp's spell. Her appearance tonight had him at a loss of words (which had never happened before with any other girl) and his mind couldn't even form a proper and logic thought. Everything kept buzzing and getting foggy in his mind every single time he glanced down at her.

She was wearing a pair of short orange pants, that hugged her ass perfectly, and a loose t-shirt that fell slightly down her shoulder, exposing smooth silky skin that made his body ache with the need to touch her and feel her under his fingers.

And now her fucking naked thigh touched his and it sent an electrical tingle from the place her skin touched his all the way to the tips of his fingers and the ends of his long hair if that was even possible. He couldn't even remember his own fucking name and was ready to go fuck up this Gajeel she was talking about.

She slowly raised a hand and waived it in front of his face, hoping that this would help in bringing him back to the planet Earth.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, their faces a mere breath away. Their eyes locked together and Levy gulped. Had his eyes been this deep and enticing before too?

He inched closer to her, giving her the chance to pull back if she wasn't sure that she wanted it, but she didn't.

Gajeel closed in the distance and barely touched her lips with his. His whole body screamed for more but he sure as hell wasn't going to rush things with the petite girl... that had her arms wrapped around his neck at that second. _Fuck_. He leaned in more forcefully into her lips as Levy's wanting ones parted making way for his tongue to explore the warmth of her mouth.

 _Oh well, this is definitely better than a book_ , Levy thought and let her own small tongue explore.

Gajeel groaned as she playfully bit down on his lower lip. _Damn._ He'd better fucking control himself, or else if she'd do that again he ain't gonna guarantee that he won't steal her pretty ass and lock her inside his apartment to experience more of this and more of anything that had to do with her.

Levy smiled into the kiss and pulled slowly with her teeth at one of the piercings, staring straight ahead into Gajeel's widening eyes. He growled deep in his throat and picked her up by the waist, placing her on his lap. The blunette squeaked and blushed both because of the noise she'd just made and because of the position they were now in. However, she did not hesitate in wrapping her arms around his neck again and pulling him back in for another kiss.

Gajeel eased his hand under the back of Levy's top and pressed his palm flat on the silky skin at her lower back and he smirked smugly, satisfied that his palm fit _perfectly_ there.

* * *

Natsu sat back on the bench next to Lucy and waited for her to say something. She turned her head slightly to look at him, also waiting for him to say something.

"Well?" She broke the silence, raising an eyebrow "Are you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on, or what?"

Natsu chuckled. So she was gonna pretend that she doesn't remember _that_ thing.

"Well, what is there to say Luce?" He smiled at her, his vision becoming foggy for a few seconds. Drinking a whole bottle of tequila in just a few seconds after one whole year of being sober, sure wasn't the brightest idea. "I am Salamander. The infamous, bastard, crack-head, alcoholic little shit - Salamander." He dragged a heavy hand through his hair and sighed, resting his elbows on the knees, and letting his head fall down on his hands.

Lucy looked down at his slumped body. She actually kinda felt bad for him. Sure he had been one heck of an asshole as Salamander. The things she had heard about him would put to shame any self-proclaimed bad ass or anything like that. His other nickname had been _End_.

Wanna take a guess at why he had been called like that? Because everyone who had ever dared to bother him in the slightest bit, had his life ended. Not in the sense of being murdered. But pretty much fucked up. Salamander would put his boys to jump that person (if he didn't do it himself), stole anything from them, and made sure that they'd get in trouble in every close city that they tried to run to. So pretty much every single person who'd ever upset the almighty Salamander, had to start a new life with nothing in their pockets, in a city far away from Magnolia.

But right now he wasn't Salamander any more. He had left it all in the past, and turned to this goofy and happy-go-lucky Natsu.

"So that's when Lisanna came into the picture and got your ass back on the track." Lucy nodded, the pieces of his story putting together to form the whole picture.

Natsu nodded in his hands. "Yeah. And now it's all fucked up." He looked up from his hands and gave her a sad smile.

Lucy scoffed. "What did you expect? That everyone's memory would get wiped out the second you became a good boy?"

Natsu straightened up and smirked. Well, he had been planing to tell her about this part of his past, and he didn't expect to get any pity from Lucy and he had really wished that her behaviour won't change the moment she'd learn that he is the Salamander. The fact that she still gave him attitude made him happy.

"Well…" he dragged teasingly "Some people definitely _had_ forgotten about me." He said smugly, completely sure that she _did_ remember that night they had spent together. Or at least bits from it. They really got fucking smashed that night. It even took him a while to recognise her after he started going to the same school as her.

Lucy's eyes widened, catching his ironic tone of voice and blushed slightly. _So he also remembers._

But she definitely was _not_ drunk enough to have _that_ conversation right now. She cleared her throat and avoided his gaze. "Well I wouldn't know. I've never met you before."

Natsu chuckled. "Sure you haven't."

Lucy pulled the hood over her head and stood up, ignoring what he'd said. "Come on, the others are probably waiting and you don't want your friends to get scared and fucking run back home." She started walking and also ignored the fact that Natsu ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

 **Weeeeeell, what do you think about _this_ turn of events?**

 **Also, I hope I didn't bore anyone with the other couples. I kinda liked writing about them, so if you want to see them like this again please say so. Drop me a line and share your thoughts and opinions with me :)**

 **I'll be waiting for your reviews with a hungry heart *heart-eyes***


	13. Chapter 13

They walked back to their friends and some of them already tried to assault Natsu with questions but he gave them a deadly glare which sent them away from him with quick steps.

Lucy let go of his hand when they arrived and Natsu turned to look at her confused. Lucy lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. It wasn't like they were a fucking couple so why was he giving her the stink-eye?

Natsu sighed and made his way towards his friends, who were now all holding hands. Jellal and Erza had been a couple for a few days now, but the rest? When the fuck did that happen?

He swayed on hiss feet and Gray's hand came up to catch him. "Are you fucking drunk?" The black-haired man asked furrowing his eyebrows. Wasn't Natsu supposed to stay the fuck away from alcohol? Had this entire Salamander-thing affected him that badly?

Natsu simply nodded and balanced himself again on his own two feet. His throat burned and Natsu could remember that feeling all too well. The only thing that could help with the burning sensation was more alcohol. He gritted his teeth and tried his best to push away the demanding feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Erza walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, concern visible over her beautiful face. "Natsu, maybe you should go home. This won't do you any good." She said softly, in a motherly-like manner.

Natsu shook his head and faked a smile. "What are you all talking about? I'm fine." he lied and waved them off. His friends sighed but didn't say anything any more. Natsu was a stubborn little piece of work, so nothing that they say or do will help.

Natsu straightened up. That was no time to act like a little pussy. So what if he drank a little ( _bit more_ ) and what if now everyone knew that he was Salamander? That's just life and life's a bitch. He'll just fucking try harder to abstain from the alcohol from now on, hopefully that bottle of tequila didn't trigger his addiction _that_ bad.

He glanced behind him in Lucy's direction. She was having a play-fight with Cana, who now had the upper hand because Lucy caught Natsu's gaze and froze in her tracks for a second, which was enough for Cana to pull her in a deadlock around her neck. Lucy cursed and turned around between Cana's arms, twisting the girl's arms to the back and pinned her down to the ground with a knee placed on her back, securing the brunette to the ground. Cana whined as her beer bottle feel from her grasp and rolled down the street. She pushed Lucy off of her and ran after her bottle like her fucking life depended on it.

Lucy laughed and shook her head. Cana and her booze. Never get between the two.

She looked back at where she saw Natsu staring at her earlier like a little creep, and he had a cute grin on his face.

 **Wait** … back up your horses… _Cute_? Did she just fucking think the word cute?

Shit.

She dragged a hand over her face and mumbled a curse before turning around to her friends.

"Oh well, are we doing this or not?" She raised her fist in the air and everyone followed by raising their beers up and shouting "Yes!" Lucy nodded and smiled at Elfman when he handed her a beer bottle and continued "Good, now let's find Cana and go have some fuuuuuun!" They all shouted in approval and started looking around for the drunk brunette.

After a while they finally noticed Cana coming out of some bushes followed shortly by Bacchus. Cana winked at Lucy and Bacchus grinned smugly at his friends. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they've been doing.

Lucy shook her head and laughed at her friend and they all started walking to the amusement park. The night was just beginning.

Suddenly Lucy felt someone grabbing her arm and she spun around ready to punch the guy in the face for interrupting her conversation with Cana (No! They were not talking about Natsu! No fucking way! Nope…)

Lucy's eyes met Natsu's and she almost chocked on the profanity that was coming out of her mouth. Natsu chuckled and winked at Cana who was wiggling her eyebrows in a funny and very suggestive way.

Lucy let Natsu drag her to the back of the huge group of people, where his friends were. First she noticed that Natsu's feet lost their pace a few times. He was drunk as fuck. Had he drank more than that bottle?

Then she noticed that every one of his friends had coupled up in the meantime. Gray was hugging Juvia from behind, Gajeel had his arm draped over the little blunette's shoulders and Jellal and Erza were holding hands. The last one wasn't surprising since she already knew that they were a couple. But the rest?

Lucy snickered silently and gave Juvia and Gajeel a meaningful look that practically said "Niceeeee!"

So did Natsu bring her here because he didn't want to be the only one left out or what?

"Whaddya want?" Lucy asked and turned to look at Natsu. He had a hand over his forehead and looked like he was in pain. He opened one eye slowly and looked at her sideways, with a small smile on his face, that did things to her heart. She cleared her throat trying to get rid of the sudden lump in her throat. Suddenly he had become so much hotter and Lucy could literally hear her body screaming at her to just jump his bones.

Was it because now she knew that he was Salamander and that changed things a lot? Or maybe it was because in his drunk state his eyes shined so fucking brightly and his lopsided smile and lazy dimples simply fucked her up.

Lucy shook her head to get rid of the perverted thoughts that run through her mind and since Natsu didn't respond to her question she turned to look at the rest. "What did the idiot want?" She scowled and put her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. From the corner of her eyes she could see Natsu following her every move. She glanced quickly at him and he smirked.

Lucy cleared her throat again, and she could feel her cheeks heating up. Stupid-fucking-Dragneel-turned-into-Salamander-turned-into-fucking-hot, fuck you Dragneel.

 _Get a fucking grip Lucy, don't be such a girl_.

Jellal noticed the little exchange between the two and the mix of emotions changing on Lucy's face and chuckled, getting her attention. Lucy sighed gratefully that Jellal finally broke the fucking tension and hopefully was about to save Lucy from the awkward situation, but he fucking made it worse.

"I think you two should just get a room." Jellal smirked and ducked as Lucy threw her shoe aiming for his head. He laughed and grabbed the shoe from the ground. Jellal looked at Lucy with an evil gleam in his eyes and took of running with her shoe in his hand.

Lucy wasn't about to run with a bare foot, so she yelled at Cana "Yo! Cana! Trip!"

Cana turned around, seeing Jellal running in their direction and quickly understood what Lucy had meant, and stuck her foot fast in front of Jellal before he could react and tripped him sending him tumbling on the ground.

Jellal groaned and rubbed his messed up knee before flipping Cana the bird along with a string of curses. Cana simply smiled and handed the shoe to Elfman to throw it back at Lucy. Elfman being an ex-quarterback in high school made an awesome pass and Lucy caught the shoe effortlessly.

After Jellal had finally managed to get back on his feet he limped back to his girlfriend while keeping his middle finger up in the air at Lucy the whole way. Lucy blew him a kiss sweetly and mockingly and repeated the question she had asked before Jellal decided to be an asshole.

"So why did you bring me here, Dragneel?"

Natsu's previously warm features turned into a frown as he seemed to be glaring at Jellal and Lucy narrowed her eyes confused. What was he mad about?

Whatever, it didn't even fucking matter. The idiot kept ignoring her question and she was getting pissed. Just when she was about to walk up to him and slap the fuck out of him to gain his attention he turned to look back at her, the lazy grin back again on his attractive face. He closed in the distance and grabbed her cheeks with one hand, causing her to make a fish face. He chuckled and pecked her lips fast.

Lucy's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up, a soft blush making its appearance on her soft skin. "Shtop kishhigh meh Drahgnell" she mumbled as best as she could since he still had his hand on her cheeks.

He grinned and let go of her face, grabbing her hand instead. This time Lucy didn't push his hand away and started massaging her cheeks with her free hand, mostly because she was trying to hide her stupid blush.

Finally Natsu spoke up, answering her repeated question "Erza wanted to know were exactly we're going." he stated and waved a hand in Erza's direction. Lucy looked at the red-haired girl and gave her a one-shoulder shrug. It wasn't like it was a secret or anything the place were they were going but she kinda enjoyed seeing them squirm in confusion and worry. But hadn't Natsu already told them? She clearly remembered telling him to meet at the amusement park. Thinking about it… how come they all met so far away from it?

"Definitely _not_ a slaughter house." She answered with fake cheerfulness and bit her lip to stop a giggle from escaping when Erza's and Levy's eyes widened in terror and all the colour drained from their faces.

Lucy was definitely enjoying this. "It's not _that_ dangerous guys, don't worry. Just remember, if we get caught, I'm deaf and y'all don't speak English." She assured and bit her lip harder when Natsu squeezed her hand and let out a barely audible chuckle, since he knew that Lucy was mocking his friends and he didn't want to ruin it.

Lucy made eye contact with Jellal, Juvia, Gajeel and even Gray, since they all looked like they understood her sarcasm and silently told them with her eyes not to laugh, hoping that they'll understand.

Erza and Levy looked at each other with shocked expression and turned to Lucy, simultaneously shouting "What?!"

Levy took a step back and with a shaky voice asked "On a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we talking? I really do not want to die tonight…"

Lucy couldn't help it any more and burst out laughing, followed by the others, throwing her head back and slapping her thighs. Tears literally fell down from the corners of her eyes and she whizzed for air. Oh man, that Levy was way too pure and in Lucy's drunk state she was fucking hilarious.

When she finally controlled herself and stopped her laughter she wiped the tears and shook her head. "You're a little melodramatic don't you think?" She gave Levy a friendly smile before grabbing Natsu's hand again and starting walking after the rest of the group, who were nowhere in sight any more. Man, she definitely wouldn't mind hanging out with Levy again.

The rest started walking after Lucy and Natsu, the two girls still reluctant. Levy looked up at Erza and gave her a shaky smile "I'm sure that if it was really dangerous she would have told us." She nodded to herself, trying to believe her own words, but calmed a little when she glanced at Gajeel's smiling face. As long as she was with him, she was gonna be safe.

Lucy walked in silence, holding Natsu's hand, feeling tiny tremors through her body every time Natsu rubbed a circle with his thumb on the back of her hand. She couldn't even glance at him, afraid that she'll blush like a silly little girl, even though she could feel him staring at her all the fucking way to the amusement park. Did he even look where he was walking or just fucking stared at her like a little creep? _Hot creep_ …

Once they reached her friends, Cana whistled and came to them. "What were you love-birds doing that it took you so long to get here?" She didn't even give Lucy the chance to cuss her out because she grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Natsu and brought her closer to the closed gate.

The gate was extremely tall so they had no chance to climb over it, even though Lucy and just a few others could, but for the rest it would've been a bitch. So they sent someone the night before to check out the place and find a way to get in. In the fence on the side of the gate was a hole, and someone was supposed to go in through there and unlock the gate. Lucy had offered to do that and now she was taking off her hoodie, to make sure that she won't get herself caught in the wired fence.

She ignored the catcalls from the males and caught Natsu's glare from the corner of her eye. He came up to her and turned her around from the hungry looks. "I'll go. I don't want you to get in trouble." he stated and started taking off his own hoodie. Lucy stopped him and slapped his cheek playfully. "Natsu boy, if I need help I'll give you a signal."

Natsu looked at her confused. "What signal?"

"I'll imitate the screams of a terrified little girl." Lucy smirked and the others laughed, even Levy and Erza.

Natsu rolled his eyes but laughed, damn sometimes he fell right into her trap. The Salamander part of him would be ashamed. He shook his head in amusement, but remembered the looks she was receiving from the other men now that she was only in her shorts and a tank top that didn't do much to cover her. He glared at them above Lucy's head and they all turned their heads, suddenly the ground or the sky, or pretty much anything _but_ Lucy, becoming very interesting.

Lucy didn't even notice the exchange between Natsu and her friends because she was so focused on the way his muscled arms tensed underneath the tight hoodie he was wearing. Suddenly she felt the urge to see him naked and trace the outline of what she imagined would be a very toned abdomen with a six pack. She licked her lips and sighed. Damn how she wished she could remember that night they had shared at that stupid party.

Natsu noticed the way she was staring at his arms and crossed them over his chest, intentionally flexing his muscles, and smirked. Then his eyes fell on her lips and the way she licked her lower lip, softly biting it. He groaned deep in his throat and was this close to just grabbing her head and smashing their lips together.

Hearing the sexy sound escaping his lips her eyes darted up to his and saw him staring at her lips. She bit her lower lip again watching his reaction, his jaw clenching and teeth gritting.

The spell was broke by Cana, the little cock-blocker. "If you're just gonna keep eye fucking each other, I'mma go and unlock the gate myself."

Lucy groaned, disappointed that the moment was ruined and turned to look at Cana, laughing drily. She crouched down and slowly walked through the whole, ignoring the sharp pain caused by a loose wire that scratched her arm. She looked around carefully not to be seen. From what she'd heard from their "spy" they had sent the night before there should be one guard, that doesn't stay inside the park. He leaves at 9pm and comes back in the morning at 7am. Right now it was around 10pm so they should be safe, but she still looked around the place.

Lucy walked back to the gate and opened it with a key they had made especially for this. Loke worked at a place that made keys among other things and he had helped out with that.

The gate opened with a loud creak and everyone came rushing in, going their separate ways in tiny groups. Lucy had found herself left with Natsu and his group, since Cana had dragged Bacchus to "check out the place", _pshh yeah right_!

Lucy looked at the people she got stuck with. Natsu was staring at her, like usual (does he ever get tired of it? Does he even blink?), Gajeel looked uninterested, Juvia and Jellal were eager to go to the bumper cars (their favourites) and Levy with Erza looked unsure of the whole thing.

Lucy lifted her arms up pointing around her, as the whole place lit up and music started playing, because someone had finally found the generator and turned it on, and grinned "See guys, isn't it more fun when it is illegal?"

Erza and Levy shook their heads. Erza crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Lucy "Are you insane?"

Lucy shrugged lazily. "Dunno, but I'll keep you posted." Natsu laughed and came next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders. His _muscled_ arms. Damn, now Lucy was obsessed with his fucking arms. And body. _Shit_.

"Erza, if you obey the rules you'll miss all the fun." Natsu spoke making everyone look at him. Jellal grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her away calling behind him "Don't worry about her guys, I'll show her how we have fun." He winked in their general direction and were soon out of sight.

Juvia and Grey left without any complaints, going towards the water slides. Lucy wasn't sure that those were available but shrugged, it didn't matter to her. She had something else in mind. She was planning to go to the dark rides, where the place was barely lit and where she could be alone with Natsu, and hopefully get the chance to touch those fucking muscles of his.

Levy stomped her feet loudly on the ground, making their heads snap in her direction. "I'll be staying here, practising my 'I told you so!' for when you get back." She mumbled and puffed out her cheeks. Gajeel laughed, finding her puffed out cheeks the cutest, and grabbed her from around the waist, lifting her up and placing her on his shoulders. He gave Natsu and Lucy a smirk and left with a furious shrimp hitting his back with her tiny fists.

Natsu nuzzled Lucy's head with his nose, making the blonde look up at him. He smirked and leaned in fast to catch her lips in a quick kiss. Lucy went to put her hood over her head to cover her blush, like she'd done so many fucking times that night, but realised that she was still wearing only the tank top. She looked around for it and saw it in the distance, wrapped around Cana's waist. She sighed and suddenly felt Natsu' arm let go of her shoulders, missing his heat instantly.

He took of his own hoodie, the black tank top underneath it lifting a little bit, giving Lucy a glimpse of his ripped abdomen, and the sexy way his sweatpants hanged low on his hips. She bit her lip and tried hard to swallow, suddenly finding her throat very dry.

She didn't even notice when Natsu handed her the hoodie, because now he was running a hand through his dishevelled hair and his muscles flexed and _holy-mother-of-sexy-bodies-he-was-created-by-god-to-drive-her-insane_.

"Aren't you gonna take it?" Natsu repeated with a cocky grin.

"Huh?" Lucy's eyes darted to his only to make their way back again to his lower abdomen, like they had a mind of their own. She gulped down hard and forced herself to snap out of her daze and grabbed the hoodie with a shaky hand. She put it on slowly, rolling up the sleeves and tried her best to look away from Natsu and his sexy-ass body, and also ignore the delicious smell of his cologne that was now enveloping her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and they started walking aimlessly. Neither one of them was a big fan of amusement parks. Lucy only liked the crazy rides that could make your heart stop and your stomach turn upside down, but until they got to those they laughed around at the other people from their group doing stupid things all around.

One of them came up to them and they both stopped. The guy pointed at a carousel and with the most serious voice asked "What is that horse tornado?"

Lucy chocked on her own spit and clutched at her stomach laughing, while Natsu explained the guy what a fucking carousel was.

"I must have it!" The guy responded and ran to it, hugging the wooden horses.

Lucy and Natsu played a little with Gray and Juvia at the bumper cars, Gray and Natsu becoming way too competitive, almost wrecking the poor machines.

"I will fucking destroy you, Ice Block!" Natsu shouted and crashed his car intro Gray's again.

Gray shouted back at Natsu before bashing his own car into his "No fucking way Flame Brain! You are dead meat!"

After a few more crashes and childish insults Gray had stopped playing when another guy came and started racing with Juvia, completely ignoring Natsu yelling after him that he fucking won and that Gray should eat dirt.

Then they went on a horror ride, but didn't do much (all to Lucy's disappointment) because Cana and Bacchus were already there eating each other's faces.

Natsu didn't want to try anything else, because he was in fact scared shitless of pretty much every ride in that whole amusement park. He convinced Lucy to sit on a secluded bench and munch on popcorn (not that it took much convincing since Lucy'd been waiting for the opportunity to just kiss the guy senseless).

After eating in silence, Natsu grabbed the empty bag from Lucy and went to throw them away, making a show of flexing his muscles while throwing it in the bin. He sat back next to Lucy with a smirk, and even though she really felt the need to roll her eyes at him, she didn't because she didn't want to miss any second of looking at that damn perfectly sculpted body.

Natsu leaned closer to her face, and slowly licked the corner of her lips, getting back up to look at her. Her eyes wide and lips parted, she looked at him shocked. Just that little lick felt… way too fucking good _what the fuck_?!

Natsu shrugged, with a smug smile. "You had a little bit o caramel left there" He licked his own lips.

Suddenly Lucy felt very hot and tugged at the hem of Natsu's hoodie, pulling it over her head, her ponytail holder slipping in the process, making her hair fall loose on her back. She brushed it lightly with her fingers to set it into place and suddenly felt two strong arms pulling her into a hard chest. One hand wrapped around her waist, slightly touching the skin at her lower back were her thank top had lifted up. The other hand slowly made its way to the base of her neck, fingers threading lightly into her hair.

Lucy's own arms wrapped around Natsu's shoulders as she pushed herself more forcefully into the fiery kiss. Natsu tugged at her lower lip and a soft moan escaped her throat, eyes fluttering slightly open to meet black dilated ones.

Natsu's mouth trailed down to her throat, biting on it softly, earning another moan from the girl in his arms. Lucy's entire body trembled as Natsu tugged gently on her earlobe with his teeth. She clutched at his hair tightly, pushing his head closer to her. He left a sweet trail of kissed down her exposed part of breasts until his lips met the fabric of her tank top then he came back up to capture her lips again in a breath-taking kiss.

His hand explored the soft skin on her lower back, his fingers finding the dimples of Venus and he dipped his fingers there, grabbing her waist and pulled her closer to him, groaning. Lucy also trailed down his neck, giving him the same pleasure he had given her. She softly bit his collarbone and Natsu growled deep in his throat, pulling her even closer to him, leaving no space between their bodies. Lucy's hands found their way to his waist, dipping under his thank top, slowly scratching the skin at his back. Natsu's mouth was at her neck and he bit it a little painfully but Lucy's moan assured him that she liked it a lot.

She pulled his tank top over his head and her eyes landed on his toned abdomen and chest. His tanned skin looked like chocolate in the dark and the only thing Lucy wanted to do was to lick it all up.

She traced the outlines of his six pack with one finger, biting down on her lower lip, his body tensing with every teasing touch and he pulled softly at her hair to lift her head up and kiss her but Lucy really wanted to look at his body some more so she broke the kiss and started placing soft kisses from his collarbone, down his chest, her fingers restlessly touching his abdomen and back.

He groaned and let his head fall back, enjoying the feeling of her soft wet lips working their way down his abdomen.

Her finger dipped slightly inside the waistband of his pants and his eyes snapped open down at her. Lucy grinned breathlessly up at him and for a second his brain short circuited. She stopped the teasing and went back to his lips, fingers still pulling lightly at his waistband.

"Hey guys, maybe you really should take a room." A voice suddenly said and their heads snapped in that direction, where Jellal stood alone with his hands in his pockets. He grinned at them, and Lucy and Natsu groaned.

He walked up to them and placed a hand over Lucy's shoulders, making Natsu glare at him and Lucy scowl pushing his hand away.

Jellal chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulders again "Go slowly on my girl, will ya'?" Jellal winked at Natsu, but the pinkette did _not_ take it as a joke. His eyes darkened and he stood up, throwing a punch at Jellal but he dodged it at the last second.

"It was a joke man, what the heck?" He lifted his hands in surrender but took off running when Natsu tried to hit him again.

It took Natsu a few seconds to control his feet as they had a mind of their own when he was drunk and also because he was still in a daze from the hot make-out session he had with Lucy, but quickly got it together and sped up after Jellal.

Turning around, Jellal was surprised to see the pink haired boy catching up to him very fast before he felt his body slam into his and both fell on the ground with a loud thump. Jellal groaned as the air got knocked out of his lungs and turned his head to look at Natsu who was also sprawled next to him breathing hard.

Natsu rolled over Jellal and grabbed his collar. "What's the deal with you and Lucy?" He asked angrily and glared down at him.

Jellal frowned. The man standing over him was not the Natsu he had known for the past month. This guy was definitely Salamander. The anger in his eyes and the venom in his voice, had to be part of Salamander.

"Nothing dude. We're just good friends." Jellal raised his hand in surrender and whizzed for air when Natsu put pressure on his wind pipe.

"Is that all?" Natsu hissed and squeezed harder.

He wasn't in his right mind. He could feel it. He could feel the monster that he had been for so long, finally coming back to the surface. And despite the fact that he was aware of what he was doing he just couldn't stop himself. The alcohol did that to him. And Salamander was close to killing the man he had pinned down by the throat.

A hand pulled him by the shoulder but he shrugged it away, his ears could barely hear Erza's voice because of the blood pumping loudly in his eardrums.

Somebody shook him up and tried to pry his hands away from the man gasping for air under him.

And then a sharp pain in his cheek echoed through his whole body, and just like that he was out of it. He touched his cheek and looked up at Lucy who had just punched him.

"Don't you fucking try to kill my friend Dragneel, or I'mma get my ass in jail for killing you. Got that?" Lucy asked with a furious voice and he looked around seeing Erza's shocked face as she tried to help Jellal calm down and breath normally. Natsu punched the ground, angry that he had lost himself again, like he had done so many time before, and stood up walking away from them.

Lucy was kind of taken aback by what had just happened, but remembered the things she'd heard about Salamander along the time, and what she'd just assisted was just a tiny glimpse of what the Salamander could actually be.

She knelled down next to Jellal and slapped the back of his head. "You just had to come when thing started to become interesting."

Jellal tried to chuckle but he only managed to cough, his throat being in pain.

"Go after him, and don't you fucking let him drink again." Jellal warned and motioned with his head to where Natsu had gone. He wasn't upset at him or anything. They are men, shit like that happens from time to time.

Lucy patted his shoulder and warned Erza to take care of her friend or she'll beat both of their asses, and Erza shouted after her that she too must take care of Natsu or she'll beat Lucy's ass. The girls smiled at each other before Lucy started running after Natsu.

She found him by a water fountain, splashing cold water over his face and head, cooling himself down. When he noticed her he sat down on a nearby bench and she sat next to him, definitely _not_ looking at the way water droplets trickled from his hair down his stomach and muscled back into the pants waistband . Nope, she definitely didn't even glance let alone _stare_.

But even though her hands wanted to reach out and touch the wet traces all over his body, she kept herself cool and glanced at his eyes instead. He ran a hand through his wet hair, and she cleared her throat. Where the fuck was she supposed to look? He was hot all over!

Deciding that it will be best to look straight ahead, she cleared her throat again and spoke "So what was that about?"

Natsu sighed and leaned back. "I don't know. I just snapped." His voice didn't give out anything and Lucy had to turn around to look at him this time, trying to understand the emotions behind his words. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his black eyes darkened even more, his jaw clenched and fists balled up.

"You snapped, or Salamander?"

Natsu turned his head to look at her and narrowed his eyes. "We are the same fucking person. I've been fooling myself, playing play-pretend, and hoping that I'll eventually be a good person, a fucking normal person. But it's impossible. I have been and I'll always be Salamander, and you haven't even seen my bad side yet." He finished with a tired sight and shut his eyes tight.

He really fucking hated this side of him and he'd tried so hard to suppress it all this time, but he had always known that eventually he'll relapse and turn back into the asshole that he had always been.

Lucy could understand him all to well. She was also fucked up, and tried her best to be a good girl in the memory of her mother, but life is never gonna work the way they want it to. So she had accepted herself the way she fucking was, and dealt with it.

"Define normal, Natsu."

His eyes opened and met her warm ones. She smiled softly at him and he blinked, taken by surprise by the warmth and understanding in her eyes. He was used with being looked at with hate, disgust, fear and respect. But the way she was looking at him at that second, it sent a tremor trough his entire body, and it calmed him down instantly.

He smiled back at her and opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips.

"This is us Natsu. It's the way we are. The way life had made us. So we just have to stop being little bitches, man the fuck up and deal with it. Do what you know it's best for you, or don't. Simply live your fucking life, take all the shit that comes your way, and I don't know… throw it at someone's face." She laughed and Natsu shook his head with amusement. Trust Lucy to give you the mother of all pep-talks.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms, nuzzling his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling her irresistible smell. Lucy traced absent-mindedly the water droplets still falling down his body from his hair. It felt really good being in his warm embrace.. Better that Lucy would like to admit.

Suddenly she saw her friends running in their direction, and just a few seconds after she heard the police siren blaring and saw the red and blue lights in the distance.

Cana grabbed Lucy's and Natsu's hand pulling them up from the bench and shouted "Run!" Before Elfman picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Cana could _not_ run when she was drunk.

Lucy and Natsu shared a surprised look as the siren got closer and closer and they started laughing. Because, how much fucked up was the day gonna get?

He grabbed her hand and they took off running after the others. They saw Gajeel and Levy hid next to a carousel and Natsu pulled her to them, ignoring her when she started cursing him and telling him that they need to fucking go.

Levy looked terrified as she clutched tightly to Gajeel's arm and he looked panicked because he didn't know how to calm her down.

Lucy walked up to her, grabbed both of her shoulders and shook the life out of her. Suddenly Levy stopped blabbering and looked at Lucy. Levy composed herself, straightened up and cleared her throat.

Lucy nodded at her. "Good, now let's get the hecky heck out of here." Lucy whispered since she could already hear the cops looking around for them.

"Okay, what is our exit strategy?" Levy asked and they all started running. Lucy stopped and looked at Levy with an amused face. "Our fucking what?"

An exit strategy? Lucy burst out laughing and Natsu quickly covered her mouth with his hand, shushing her.

An exit strategy?! Oh man, Levy was too precious.

The said girl's eyes widened realising that there was no such thing and face palmed herself. "Oh my god, we're all going to die."

Lucy let out a chuckle again and grabbed the blunette's hand starting running again. She fucking loved Levy. "Absofuckinlutely." Lucy lied and laughed again when Levy's eyes widened even more. Her eyes looked like they would literally pop out of their sockets at any second.

Fucking priceless.

* * *

 **Thank you all sooo soo much for your reviews, i love y'all ! I wish that more people will share their thoughts with me tho :(**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel sped up towards the gate as the cops were getting hot on their tracks. Levy was so out-of-shape that Gajeel had to pick her up and run with her in his arms. On their way they've met with Erza and Jellal. Natsu gave Jellal an apologetic look and Jellal simply nodded. He didn't hold a grudge on Natsu or anything. And Natsu really hoped that _that_ incident wouldn't get between their friendship.

Then they had bumped into Gray and Juvia, Gray curiously wearing just his boxers and when Lucy had asked him where the fuck were his clothes he actually looked shocked seeing that he was barely wearing any.

Did he have a stripping habit or something? Lucy shrugged at her thought and they all kept running, hiding behind trees and different carousels or other machines.

Next they had met up with Cana and Elfman and they were all so fucking close to the gate when two police cars had pulled out in front of them, sirens blaring and the blue and red lights blinding them for a second.

Lucy cursed under her breath as the officer put the cuffs around her wrists, and every other person that was with her. Erza and Levy had sent her a deadly and extremely angry look before returning to their scared ones since they were all fucking going to jail.

Lucy was placed in the same car as Cana and Elfman, while the rest were grouped randomly. Lucy glared at Cana and the latter smiled sheepishly or drunkenly at her, at this point Lucy didn't even know any more.

"Whaaat?" Cana asked, already annoyed at the way Lucy kept looking at her. Like they hadn't fucking been to holding cells before, pshh why was she overreacting so much?

Lucy wasn't mad that they were on their way to the police station. This was _not_ their first rodeo. But now she had fucking dragged after her Natsu's friends, who didn't have any fault and were probably being scared shitless at the second.

"For the record," Cana started and looked at Lucy with an amused look on her face, "I blame you."

Lucy's eyes widened as Cana started laughing. "What?! This was your fucking idea!" Lucy yelled exasperate.

"Well yeah, but you should've talked me out of it." She grinned at Lucy and Elfman started laughing, knowing full well that it had been all Cana's fault. Well, not exactly her _fault_ , since they had all agreed to her plan. But still, her idea.

Lucy face palmed herself, with both of her hands since she was cuffed up, and groaned when the police officer had yelled at them to keep quiet.

* * *

Once they were brought to the station, they were all put in the same cell as they waited for the police officer to fill up the documents.

Erza and Levy were pacing around, practically making a whole in the ground, and they kept sending Lucy the mother of all glares, but Lucy shrugged. _A little prison experience ain't gonna hurt no one_ , she laughed to herself.

Natsu, seeing the tense atmosphere, decided to make light of the situation. "Well this is a nice change of scenery." He announced and grinned, giving everyone a glimpse of his fanged canines. Lucy gulped seeing the dimples come back to life before she hit her head on the wall. Even _here_ she was affected by the damn dimples?

Levy looked at him confused. "It's a prison cell…"

Natsu shook his head and laughed "I was being sarcastic, Levy."

Gray was standing down, with his head hanging between his knees. He lifted his head up and glared at Lucy before turning to glare at Natsu and with a growl he said "Your girlfriend got us thrown in jail, Ass Flame!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Why was everyone fucking blaming her?

Natsu clicked his tongue at Gray's tone and answered "She's not my girlfriend, Ice Brains." Then he turned to look at Lucy and mouthed _yet_. Lucy blushed against her own will and turned to look away.

Gray continued "She still got us arrested." He sighed and run a hand through his hair then suddenly jumped and shivered when Juvia clung to his arm with her cold hands. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sighed satisfied in his embrace.

Lucy had enough of taking the blame for something she wasn't at fault for and looked at Gray, opening her mouth ready to give him a piece of her mind but was interrupted by Levy who threw her arms in the air and whined "I'm gonna need therapy after this!"

Lucy chuckled along with the others.

Erza took a deep breath to calm herself down and think it all through. "Guys, just don't lie whatever they'll ask us. The last thing we want is to get in trouble for lying."

Lucy scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest staring at Erza. "You'll only get in trouble for lying _badly_." She winked at the red-haired girl and Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel and Juvia all nodded, completely agreeing with that statement.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Someone called her name and whistled. Lucy turned around after hearing the familiar voice and grinned at the handsome man walking towards her. His dark skin, auburn hair and the deep scar that ran down his right eye, gave him a mysterious and alluring aura.

"Erik-freaking-Cobra." She greeted, still grinning. They fist bumped through the bars and Erik ruffled her hair up, making Lucy scowl at him, but she still smiled.

"Why am I not surprised you've gotten yourself in here _again_?" He laughed and also fist bumped with Cana and Elfman once they had all gathered next to the cell's bars.

"Erik, my sweet little beast-in-bed. How have you been?" Cana wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when Erik had blushed and shushed her. He glanced behind him at the other officers that were giving him a confused look and he laughed drily before turning to glare at Cana.

"Cana I'm at work, don't go yelling around about _that_!" He whisper-yelled angrily, but the blush was still very much present on his face.

Jellal walked next to his friends and looked at Erik confused. How come he, Juvia and Gajeel didn't know the guy? "Who's this?"

"Oh," Lucy looked at him before turning to smile at Erik. "You don't know him. He used to hang out with us and Laxus, long before we had known you, Juvia or Gajeel." Lucy explained and Jellal nodded. But something didn't add up. How come the guy was a freaking cop if he had used to be in the same group as the other four idiots?

He turned to look at Erik and lifted an eyebrow. "So how come you're a cop?" He asked and pointed to the guy's uniform.

Erik simply shrugged and grinned "This is were life had brought me."

Lucy interrupted "But it's a good thing that he is a cop though, because he just became our thicket out of here." She smiled devilishly at Erik and he hit his forehead with the back of his palm.

"One day, you're gonna get me fired Heartfilia." He sighed and shook his head, then he glanced around the holding cell and saw a certain pink-haired boy staring back at him with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow. Cobra walked closer to Lucy and whispered "Is that freaking _Salamander_?" His eyes were bulging out of his head and his mouth agape. Lucy nodded and glanced at Natsu who was currently yawning. _I guess he's used to being in here too._ She laughed to herself and looked back at her dear friend Cobra.

"You know him?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, but he's been in here a helluva lot times, from what I've heard from the guys who had been working here since before I had joined." He paused to stare a little bit more at Natsu before continuing. "He's pretty famous around here. Pretty much just like _you_." He looked at Lucy and narrowed his eyes.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders amused. "What? The doughnuts here are really delicious! Of course I keep coming back!"

Cobra and the other three next to her laughed. Natsu suddenly stood up and walked to them, bored already, and very curious as to who was this guy that kept making Lucy laugh and smile so fucking much.

He narrowed his eyes at Cobra and he could've swore that the guy had shivered when their eyes had met. Was he scared? He also kinda seemed familiar.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Natsu asked lifting an eyebrow, since the guy kept staring at him wide-eyed.

Cobra gulped and scrambled away from the cell, stuttering "No-no. Well I have to go Lucy, to find a way to get y'all out of here. Haha yeah I'm pretty late bye!" He hurried up to leave, almost tripping on his own feet. Lucy looked after him confused. Was he that scared of Natsu?

"Yeah you're pretty stupid, not late." Lucy called after him and he flipped her the bird before quickly going out the door and out of sight.

Natsu looked at the empty space where Erik had stood not two seconds ago and scratched the back of his neck. _O-fucking-kay_ ….

Quickly forgetting about that, Natsu grinned at Lucy and asked "So you're quite popular around here. Any fun stories?" He crossed his arms over his chest and just then Lucy had noticed that he was still naked. His hoodie and tank top long forgotten in the amusement park. Glancing around herself she had noticed that most of them were barely wearing any clothes. She was wearing her shorts and the tank top that didn't do much to cover her. Natsu was only wearing sweatpants. Cana was, as always, only in her bra and now that Lucy took a better look at her she wasn't even wearing pants, just bikinis (what the fuck?). Elfman had also lost his shirt somehow, Gray was just in his boxers and even Jellal had lost his t-shirt (which she noticed was on Erza. So Erza had lost her shirt and was wearing Jellal's?)

What was even happening with everyone's clothes?

She shrugged and remembered what Natsu had asked her. A smile crept on her lips, remembering the many funny stories, but she reaaaally did not have time to tell him every single one of 'em because there were too many.

"So this one time, I was at a party and I was really drunk and suddenly the police comes and stops the party, taking everyone into custody. And this one cop comes to me and asks : "You drinking?", I ask "You buying?" We laughed and laughed and then I had to call Cobra to bail me out. Ain't my fucking fault that cop didn't formulate his question right." Lucy laughed reminiscing , followed by everyone in the cell. She shook her head at the memories, still smiling, and looked up at Natsu. He was looking back at her with brilliantly shining eyes, and a smirk that showed his perfect and sharp teeth, but the dimples were barely visible and she found herself wanting to make him laugh even more.

"You got any?" Cana asked grinning at Natsu. He furrowed his eyebrows and thought about it for a few seconds before his face split into a grin. "Yeah. One time I was pulled over by a female officer because I was speeding a lot over the limit and I was being an asshole to her so she tells me to get out of the car to cuff me up and she starts with that whole crap "anything you say can and will be held against you", so I look at her and say TITS."

Cana burst out laughing "That is exactly what I would've said too!" she admitted and slapped her thighs laughing. Elfman also started laughing and slapped Natsu's back saying something about how Natsu was a real MAN, while the girls shook their heads in amusement and Jellal laughed silently, rubbing his neck, hoping that he won't upset Natsu for a long time from now on.

They stayed in that holding cell taking turns telling funny stories about their previous times in a prison cell or random things, until 8 am when Cobra had come back telling everyone that they were free to go, free of any charges of course.

Once outside the prison section, Lucy stretched her back and yawned before giving Natsu and Cana an amused look when their stomach started growling loudly. "Guess we're all going to eat something." She smiled and stretched her arms enjoying the fresh air and the morning sun. It had been a great nigh, even with being in prison and all that jazz.

Everyone nodded and they all made their way to a place that Lucy had suggested, ignoring everyone's complains when they heard that the place was quite far away. "It's worth it, trust me." She assured but Levy and Erza groaned.

"Never making that mistake again." The girls said in unison and chuckled because of that.

"Oh come on, you're hurting my feelings." Lucy faked being hurt and placed a hand over her heart, looking at the two girl with wide eyes.

"You ain't got any." Cana chirped and Lucy glared back at her before saying with fake cheerfulness "Plus, it's all Cana's fault."

Cana stuck out her foot between Lucy's, making her trip. Natsu's hand came up to catch her instinctively and she clutched to his muscled arm, suddenly remembering the hot make-out session they had a few hours ago. She cleared her throat and stood up on her own feet, glancing up at Natsu who was smirking and liking his lips.

Lucy gulped and turned her head away quickly before that stupid blush had the chance to return, and started walking again, cursing Cana and faking a laugh to get rid of the funny throbbing in her heart. But Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she could hear the fucking buzzing in her ears, along with the blood pumping very loudly.

He was affecting her _a lot_.

But screw it, she wasn't gonna run away from it any more. She was attracted to him and that was it, no point in denying it any more.

She turned her head slightly to look at him and he was laughing along to something that Jellal had said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, taking him by surprise and he choked with his own laughter. He looked at her with wide eyes, coughing and trying to get himself to _just breathe._

She smiled and shrugged like nothing had just happened and bent her hand upwards to hold his hand that was around her shoulder. Natsu smiled down at her, it made him really happy when she was the first one to make a move.

They walked laughing about random things, and finally arrived after half an hour at the cafe that Lucy had suggested. She opened the door and let herself in first, followed by the others. They looked around the amazing place, with the walls, floors and ceiling all painted black, and every furniture inside being red and nicely arranged. It strangely gave everyone a weirdly comforting and inviting feeling.

Lucy walked to the bar and hugged the beautiful young woman with green hair, before waving her hand back at the rest of the group.

"We're starving Bisca, please give us that delicious special menu of yours." Lucy beamed and licked her lips just remembering the amazing taste of the food.

Bisca pushed her bangs out of her eyes before smiling warmly at Lucy. "I haven't seen you around lately, Lucy. What have you been up to?" She asked before yelling to the back were the kitchen was "Alzack baby, 10 specials please."

Lucy had waited for Alzack, Bisca's husband, to answer before she herself could answer the girl's question.

"Nothing much. The usual, you know?" Lucy smiled and Bisca shook her head.

"You really should come work for me Lucy, we could use your help and you could keep yourself out of troubles." Bisca said sweetly and gave Lucy a look that made her think of her mother.

Lucy shrugged the feeling and rose from the chair at the bar walking to where Natsu was standing, placing a hand on his chest and said "Nahh, don't worry. I have Natsu boy here to keep me out of troubles." Bisca gave him a once-over and Natsu grinned, scratching his head, feeling shy out of a sudden.

"Good! Introduce me to your friends before you leave." Bisca smiled at them before leaving to help her husband prepare their food.

Lucy was ready to shout after Bisca that they weren't her friends, but stopped herself. It wasn't that true any more. They were okay. Lucy could see herself spending some time with them after today. She turned and smiled at them all, before dragging her tired feet to a nearby table, motioning them to take a sit wherever.

Natsu had sat next to her, of course, and grabbed her hand, holding it under the table. Lucy laced their fingers together and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Cana sat in front of her and gave them _the_ look (the I'm-about-to-give-you-the-sex-talk look). She put her hands together on the table in front of her and smirked smugly. "I feel like your adoptive mother right now, you newbies, so I'mma be your sex guru starting from now on." She ignored Lucy's groan and Natsu's amused look and continued "My baby girl Lucy, _always,_ and I mean _always,_ use protection. You can come to me if you don't have any. My stash is your stash" She winked at Lucy. Lucy slapped a hand over her forehead and begged Cana to stop, but she kept going, turning to look at Natsu. "And you, Natsu-Salamander-Dragneel-Pinkie-Dragon-WhateverYouWant, better take care of my innocent, pure, sweet, angelic Lucy." Cana was making quotation marks as she described Lucy, making the blonde girl glare at her.

Natsu laughed and shook his head, his usual spiky hair was less spiky now after the hot make-out sessions he had with Lucy when she would continuously grab and pull at his hair. His bangs fell slightly in his eyes and he glanced down at Lucy with amusement in his eyes. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat and she blinked rapidly, avoiding his gaze. She looked at Cana and smiled sweetly. "See, this is why you're still single."

Cana narrowed her eyes at her and lifted her finger up, wagging it from left to right. "Don't be an asshole, little Lucy, or you're gonna get a spanking." Cana winked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"How drunk even were you last night, Cana?" Lucy asked, trying to change the subject. She leaned on her elbows on the table and shook her head to make her hair fall a little over her face. She could still fell Natsu's scorching gaze to the side of her head and she took a deep breath, trying to ignore her rapidly beating heart.

Cana shrugged. "Well, I still have my pants on, so not that drunk?"

Lucy stared at her dumbfoundedly, and started laughing. "You're-you're not even wearing pants!" Lucy pointed at Cana's bikini and bit her lips to stop from laughing.

Cana looked down at herself slowly and a chuckle escaped her lips when she saw that she was, indeed, not wearing any pants.

"Hey Bisca!" She stood up from her chair and Bisca's head popped up from behind a wall. "Yes Cana?"

"Bring me my usual" Cana grinned and Bisca shook her head smiling. She came back shortly after and placed on the table, in front of Cana, a barrel with wine. Cana hugged it to her chest and gave it a kiss before she started drinking from it.

Lucy grinned at the alcohol in front of her and looked at Cana with a gleam in her sparkly eyes. "You wanna go?"

Cana's grin widened and she slapped her hand on the table. "Hell yes!"

"Prepare to lose!" Lucy warned and took a tall glass from another table.

Cana rolled her eyes. "As if! Even when we were younger, I always kicked your ass." Cana downed the first glass of wine and licked her lips, her brown eyes shining even brighter than before.

Lucy also drank a glass of wine and slammed the glass on the table, waiting for Elfman to pour more wine. "Only at drinking Cana, only at drinking!"

Natsu, Levy, Gray and Erza looked at them with wide, shocked eyes. Sure they've all seen her drinking last night a little. But to assist to one of their drinking contest was quite something.

Jellal, Juvia and Gajeel also poured themselves a glass of wine. To everyone's surprise even Erza and Levy had accepted a glass.

Lucy looked at them and smiled. Yeah, they really were okay.

Not that she wanted them to become like her or anything. Not at all. Just to have some fun and stop being so uptight.

* * *

As the girls reached the half of the barrel, Bisca had come with their food. 10 enormous plates, with eggs, bacon, fries, pancakes, beef jerky, sandwiches and all to Erza's surprise and adoration, a slice of strawberry cake. Her eyes instantly turned into hearts as she dove for the cake first, moaning with every bite.

They all shoved their faces into the food, barely breathing any more as they'd been starving. Lucy was only able to eat half of the food that was nicely arranged on the plate.

"You're gonna eat that?" Natsu asked with cheeks filled with food, pointing at Lucy's plate. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the speed which he took the plate with and placed it in front of him, before shoving even more pieces of bacon into his mouth.

"Do you even breath?" She asked incredulous and stared at him with her mouth wide open.

He swallowed and grinned cheekily at her. "You'd be surprised just how much food I can stuff in my mouth before I need to be stopped."

She shook her head and smiled. Looking at the others she noticed that they were all eating happily, interacting with each other.

Erza was threatening Jellal to give her his piece of cake and Lucy chuckled. The girl sure loved her cake.

Gajeel was chewing on a piece of beef jerky and glanced down at Levy who had a little food at the corner of her mouth. She liked her lips and Gajeel choked, coughing like crazy and flailing his arms around for a glass of water. Lucy laughed and handed him her glass of wine which he gladly accepted with a shaky hand and a small blush on his cheeks.

Juvia was playing around absent-mindedly with the fork on her plate, while never taking her eyes off of Gray's almost naked body. And even though he was trying to look nonchalant, he also had a soft blush on his cheeks.

Lucy glanced at Cana and Elfman who were having an arm wrestling competition. Lucy watched it, grinning like and idiot and laughed out lout when Cana slammed Elfman's hand on the table. Cana fist bumped Lucy, while Elfman was crying in his fists saying something about how his MAN pride had been crushed.

And then she looked at Natsu and her world stopped. He was laughing at Elfman, his pink hair falling into his eyes with every shake of his head, the dimples more prominent than ever. His eyes were sparkling brightly and he turned to face her, noticing that she was looking at him. He have her a lazy grin and winked. Lucy had to grip the table to keep herself from falling down from the chair as her legs started trembling.

She fucking was _in love_ with him.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she bit her lip to stop a profanity from escaping her mouth and she noticed Natsu's gaze dropping to her lips.

 _I'm too sober for this shit_. She thought and spun her head around, almost getting whip-lashed in the process, and grabbed her glass with shaky hands pouring herself more wine. It took her a while because most of the wine spilled on the table since her hands were shaking so damn much. She coughed drily and practically breathed the first glass before pouring another.

Cana smirked at Lucy, seeing right through her. She looked at Natsu and he looked back at her. With a grin Cana awed "She's playing hard to get. Ain't she cute?"

Natsu snickered, while Lucy blushed and glared at Cana through the glass raised at her lips.

"So say Lucy, shouldn't we date?"

Lucy choked and spat out the wine, coughing and slapping her chest to help herself breathe again and looked at him shocked. She was not expecting it at that _exact_ second.

Trying her best to look indifferent, she cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Why should we?"

"Because we're attracted to each other." He stated simply with a serious voice, but eyes full of amusement at her near-death experience from earlier with all that coughing and choking.

Lucy raised a brow and glanced at him sideways. "Well, I'm attracted to pasta. But I don't feel the need to date pasta." Lucy joked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone at the table,except Natsu, laughed. But she didn't even hear them for at that second she felt alone with him in the room. In the world, not just in the room. His scorching gaze sent shivers up and down her spine.

He narrowed his eyes and with a guttural voice said "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, _Lucy_."

A brilliant blush formed on her cheeks at the way he had said her name.

She avoided his piercing gaze and lowered her head, her blonde bangs falling to cover her eyes. "And I'm trying to subtly avoid it."

Natsu tilted her face up with one finger gently placed under her chin. "Well, you shouldn't." He paused to tuck her bangs behind her ear. "So, what do you say?" He gave her a radiant smile and Lucy sighed in defeat, glancing from his pearly-white teeth to the dimples that danced on his cheeks and up to his slanted and slightly dilated eyes.

"Okay, I admit that I _might_ have turned out to like you more than I originally planned." She fidgeted in her seat and started playing with her fingers. Suddenly she groaned, startling everyone, and pulled at her hair.

She glared at Natsu, not really meaning it, and sighed again, clearing her throat.

" _Fine_. I'll be your damn girlfriend." She slumped in her seat and glanced at Natsu with just one eye, the other one shut tightly as she scrunched up her face, feeling embarrassed.

Natsu's face split into one of his ravishing grins with his fanged teeth, dimples full out on display and eyes shining brilliantly. A small smile formed on Lucy's face as she tried her best to calm her crazily beating heart.

All of a sudden everyone at the table had started clapping, whistling and laughing, glad that the tense and awkward situation was over and the two idiots were finally a couple.

Natsu grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews, you guys are amazing!**

 **Aaaaaaand Nalu is officially a thing :D Haaaaappy?**

 **What do you say, can we take this story to 40 reviews before the next chapter? I'd really appreciate it ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy took a deep breath to calm her crazy heart after Natsu's lips parted from hers. He winked at her and her legs felt like they had melted and formed a puddle under her chair. She kind of felt self-conscious under his powerful gaze. And Lucy had never been self-conscious or shy or anything of that sort. But Natsu had that effect on her, and it made Lucy wonder from which point exactly he had started having this effect on her

Bisca came and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, jolting her up from her thoughts. Lucy looked up at Bisca's radiating and all-knowing smile and groaned, covering her face with her palms. She had figured it out.

"So…" Bisca's gaze travelled from Lucy to Natsu and back to Lucy. "Is _he_ the guy you've been asking my opinion about, _for a friend_?" Bisca's eyes gleamed and Lucy groaned embarrassed.

After she got released from the hospital, Lucy came to Bisca for a little chit-chat and delicious food. So under the pretext that she was "asking for a friend" she had told Bisca everything about Natsu.

It took Natsu a couple of seconds to understand what Bisca had meant and he grinned smugly. So Lucy had been talking about him… But then he started feeling curious about what Lucy could be thinking about him. He opened his mouth to ask for more details, but Lucy's phone started ringing.

Lucy sighed relieved, happy that she could use that as an excuse to get herself out of that awkward situation. She took it out of the back pocket of her shorts and narrowed her eyes when she saw the caller's id. Her father was calling. Lucy stood up and walked away from the crowd and answered with a scowl. "What?"

"Oh Lucy, you picked up. I was so sure that you wouldn't." Her father's voice rang from the other line and Lucy leaned on the wall behind her. Oh well, she was surprised herself that she had answered. It probably was the very first time in years that she did. Natsu was probably rubbing off on her, making her a little bit nicer. Just a little bit.

"Yeah, well speak up before I change my mind." She deadpanned and waited for the annoying old man to say what the hell he wanted that it was so important he had to call her.

"I've just signed the paperwork. Juvia and Wendy are now your sisters." Jude announced.

Lucy blinked. It seemed that her father was, after all, good for something else other than to give her money. Lucy ended the call, not even bothering to say anything else to her old man and ran to the table, grabbing Juvia's shoulders.

Juvia and Wendy had been staying at Jellal's house waiting for Lucy's father to deal with the adoption, but now they could finally come to stay with her.

"Juviaaaaaaaa it's done! You are officially my sister!" Lucy shouted in her ear, laughing when Juvia almost fell down from her chair because of the sudden yelling and then because of the sudden happiness.

Juvia hugged Lucy, a silent grateful tear falling down on her cheek. She wiped it with the back of her hand and thanked Lucy with a wide, genuine smile. Lucy returned the smile and sat back on the chair next to Natsu, suddenly feeling very tired. She leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder and he wrapped a hand over her shoulders, pulling Lucy closer to him, kissing the top of her head softly.

"So what was all that about?" Natsu asked, slowly running his fingers on her arm.

"My dad called to tell me that the whole adoption thing was settled and-"

Natsu interrupted her with a chuckle. "Not that Luce. What Bisca was saying before your pho-"

This time Lucy interrupted him. "Let's go get some sleep, Natsu." She whispered in his chest, her eyelids closing slowly. She took a deep breath and inhaled Natsu's scent. He smelled like warmth, if that was even a smell. It didn't even matter. It was perfect and Lucy was in love.

Natsu chuckled and stood up, pulling Lucy along with him.

"Yo Lucy! Where the hell are you going? We still have aaaall this to drink." Cana yelled after Lucy and pointed to the half empty barrel of wine.

Lucy shook her head and laughed. "You can go ahead and drink it all. I need some sleep. But see you later at Bora's 'kay?"

"You can bet on that!" Cana grinned and grabbed the barrel in her arms, drinking directly from it. Natsu and Lucy waved at the rest of the group, ignoring Cana when she shouted after them to use protection.

Bisca came to the door and gave Lucy a friendly hug. "Come visit me more often Lucy, we miss you around here."

Lucy nodded "I will. Put it on my tab, Bisca." Lucy pointed at the food on the table and smiled at her friend before exiting. She grabbed Natsu's hand and they both walked with slow steps to his house.

"Say Natsu." Lucy's voice was so quiet that Natsu almost didn't hear her. "Why do you want to be with me?"

Natsu pulled her closer and was silent for a few minutes, thinking of the right words to say. He had learned his lesson not to speak too carelessly around Lucy or she'll send you home with your tail between your legs.

But the silence was starting to make her worry. Did he not like her anymore or what? Was he just trying to get her to be his girlfriend and see if he can soften the stone bitch's heart? Lucy was known to be the one you can never get to fall for the lame pick-up lines, or the so-sweet-imma-barf flirting and all that jazz. She did not need love. Vodka and friends were everything she had always needed.

But then again, the fact that she had lost her virginity to Natsu the first time they had met, had to mean something. Even though she had been drunk before out of her mind, she had never even kissed a guy. She had self control even when she was intoxicated. But Natsu had a strange power over her, there was something there. Some sort of weird connection that made her trust him, that made it all seem okay at that moment.

Finally Natsu spoke, "I know that you remember that party, Lucy." He looked down at her with a small smile in the corner of his mouth, which turned into a smirk the moment Lucy's cheeks turned pink. "I'll take that as a yes." He continued, giving her hand a little squeeze. "I think it all started back then. Well, nothing really started, because after that night we haven't seen each other again for a year. But something happened, something drew me to you. And it was more than just pure physical attraction, because the second time I saw you when I started going to the same school as you… and when I recognised you… it hit me like a truck." He laughed softly. "I was like 'where have you been all my life?' And from that point onwards I had to make you fall for me, even in the slightest bit. Because I was falling for you, hard and fast and I wasn't sure I was ready to smash myself on the ground if you weren't going to return even a fraction of these feelings." He finished with a heavy sight.

What the hell had gotten into him? This had to be the very first time he'd ever told anyone his real feelings, like this. He didn't even know he was feeling like this until the words had left his mouth. He was in love with Lucy Heartfilia. And he had been for a while. And now she was staring at him with wide, kind of shocked, eyes and slightly open mouth. _That delicious mouth._ And his heart was running for a fucking marathon in his chest.

Natsu cleared his throat and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Lucy followed his hand and tried to ignore how sexy he looked with that messy hair and those god damned bangs that fell slightly into his eyes. Her fingers were itching to just reach out and push them away from his face, only to just touch him a little bit more. Suddenly, feeling just his hand clasped with hers was not enough. She could do with his whole body on her.

 _Heartfilia, pay attention and stop fucking the guy in your head dammit!_

Lucy also cleared her throat, trying to force the lump in it to go back down in her stomach and hopefully fight with the butterflies in it so they would stop dancing and jumping around the place. " _Wow_." was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

What was she supposed to say? That she was feeling the exact same thing? That she was trying not to feel all those feelings? Because love was a bitch and that bitch could hurt her real bad?

Natsu glanced at her and noticed the battle of emotions on her face. He had known from the beginning that getting Lucy to fall for him would be a hard task. And he was prepared with all the patience in the world. So he kissed her cheek and said "You don't have to give me anything now Lucy. You don't have to give me an answer, you don't have to give me your heart. You can simply spare me some thoughts from time to time. Think about me. Think about me when you go to sleep, or when you wake up, or when you fool around with that crazy-ass Cana. Or whenever you feel like it. That, and the fact that you are now my girlfriend, is more than enough for me. Now I can do whatever I want and whatever is necessary to make you think about me even more." His playful voice made Lucy look up at him. He was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

 _Pervert_. Not that it bothered her, not even in the slightest. He could do whatever he wanted to her, out of her, with her.

"Well, Natsu boy, you might like to know that I do think about you. A lot. In many different ways. And positions." She said the last part in the same playful tone as his previous one and smirked when Natsu chocked with air and looked at her with a shocked expression which quickly turned into a dark, sexy one as he growled deep in his throat.

"You little minx… playing with my heart and my head like this…" Natsu ran an aggravated hand through his hair again and shook his head, making Lucy laugh.

They finally arrived at Natsu's house and the first thing Lucy did was to pet Happy. She never had a pet, mostly because she was extremely lazy and could barely take care of herself, so she was afraid that the poor animal would starve to death. But Happy was a cute little fellow and she didn't have to worry about feeding him since it wasn't hers. So it was a pleasure to play with him now that she had the chance.

Natsu announced that he was going to take a shower downstairs and she could use the one upstairs, and that he had prepared for her a change of clothes for when she was done. Lucy walked upstairs, looking around the place and opening different doors to see what was what. His house was not quite small, but for someone who was living alone and didn't have a job, it was quite a nice place. It made Lucy wonder how could Natsu afford the place and pay for all the shit that was necessary. She had to remember to ask him later.

She took a warm shower since she didn't have to force herself to wake up this time, so the cold water wasn't necessary and got dressed with the shorts and t-shirt left out by Natsu. They smelled like him and Lucy had a hard time not to glue her nose to the t-shirt so she could only feel his scent all around her.

Once outside the bathroom, Lucy called out Natsu's name and walked towards the room she'd heard him respond from. She leaned on the doorway and watched him. He was sprawled on what she guessed was his bed, with Happy sleeping on his stomach. The cat's purrs could be heard all the way to the door where Lucy was standing. Natsu gave her a warm smile and a once over, his eyes growing wider with every second passing.

"What?" Lucy's cheeks warmed and she dragged her fingers through her damp hair.

"You're beautiful." He breathed out and Lucy's legs gave a slight shake at the same time her heart-rate increased.

She walked to the bed and sat down next to Natsu, closing her eyes the instant her head fell on the pillow. She was really tired and everything smelled like him and she was in heaven. Lucy felt Natsu's fingers on her cheeks and she opened her eyes, meeting dark, slightly dilated ones. Natsu leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. And even though Lucy would've loved nothing more than to just grab a handful of his hair and pull him closer to her and kiss him until their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen… she fell asleep, because she was exhausted, and because Natsu's room felt like a real home and she was warm and happy and next to him.

* * *

Lucy woke up many hours later and it took her a couple of seconds to realize where she was and who was the guy she was cuddling up with. Lucy took her time and enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her and the feel of his steady heartbeat on her back. She had never cuddled up with anybody before, and now she didn't ever want to leave his embrace.

The temperature in the room was very high and she tried to get up to open the window. Natsu stirred but didn't wake up and Lucy sighed relieved. She tiptoed to the window and enjoyed the chilly breeze of the night on her skin. She took out her phone from her own shorts that she had placed on Natsu's desk, and looked at the time, 12:07 am. Well damn, they had slept for quite some time.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped a little bit before realising that they belonged to Natsu. He placed soft kisses on the back of her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder and he pulled her closer to him.

Lucy leaned her head on him and placed her arms over his. They stayed like that for a few minutes, looking out at the starry sky, before Natsu's stomach started growling like it had been deprived of food for a week. Lucy raised a brow at him and chuckled when Natsu grinned sheepishly. He grabbed Lucy's hand in his and they went to the kitchen. Natsu opened the fridge and realised that it was empty as fuck. He turned to look at Lucy "Pizza?"

Lucy laughed and nodded, waiting patiently on a stool at the table, while Natsu ordered pizza. When he ended the call, Natsu walked towards Lucy and stopped between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Lucy wasted no time in wrapping hers around his neck.

"Soooo" Natsu trailed off, making tiny circles on her lower back, under her shirt with his fingers. Lucy shivered under his touch and he smirked. "What should we do while we wait for pizza?" He asked and bit softly on her earlobe.

Lucy tugged on his hair to lift his head up. His freshly washed hair stuck up like a neon sign screaming DO ME, and she just lost all coherent thoughts. She crushed her lips to his and moaned softly into the kiss when Natsu's hands squeezed her sides.

Natsu really enjoyed to hear these sounds coming from Lucy. It drove him insane with the need to hear more and more. And right now nothing was enough, there was still so much distance between their bodies. Why was there distance?

Lucy fisted her hands in his hair and her head fell back when Natsu's lips left a hot trail of wet kisses along her jaw, down to her neck.

More. She wanted more. Always more.

Natsu's shirt ended up on the floor the second Lucy tugged on it and now she was free to roam her hands on his warm and tanned skin, to feel every indentation of his muscles under her fingers. Everything about him was perfect, all of it felt perfect. The way his skin warmed even more beneath the tip of her fingers, the way he shivered with every touch of her hands, the way he was working his magic on her neck, leaving tiny marks and biting softly from time to time, the way his hand fit perfectly on her lower back. Everything was simply perfect. But still not enough.

Lucy stopped touching him and smirked when he whined at the loss of her fingers on his skin, but the whining was shortly replaced with a growl when Lucy's shirt also ended up on the floor, next to his.

The fun was stopped when the doorbell rang. _Pizza_ , how in the hell did it arrive so fast? It usually takes almost an hour and now barely 20 minutes had passed. And Natsu really didn't want to let go of Lucy just yet…but…

 _Pizza._

 _Lucy._

 _Pizza._

 _Lucy._

 _Pizza…_

Before he could decide which was more important at that second, Lucy sprinted to the door in her fucking bra. Natsu narrowed his eyes realising that the pizza dude was going to see her like that but it only took Lucy a second to open the door, take the pizza and come back in the kitchen already stuffing her face with a slice.

Natsu walked to the door to pay for it and to glare at the guy for seeing his girlfriend in her bra. And then he ran back to the kitchen hoping that Lucy didn't already eat it all. He grinned when he saw that she was only at the second slice, before practically plunging head first in the box. He might have chocked a couple of times when pieces from pizza fell down into Lucy's cleavage.

Life was good. His stomach was full. Lucy was his girlfriend. She was standing in front of him, still in her bra, licking her fingers seductively. Life was really fucking good.

* * *

Just as Lucy finished her slices and she was licking her fingers clean, she heard her phone ring upstairs. She bolted out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs, recognising the custom ringtone she had just for Cana. Huffing she picked up and placed the phone at some distance away from her ear, already expecting to hear Cana's yelling.

"Yoooo! Why are not here yet Lucyyyyyy? Bora is being dared to do some striptease for Juvia and this guy who is her boyfriend apparently, Grey or something, is about to smash his head!" Cana laughed loudly and Lucy chuckled, imagining the scene. What was Grey doing there though? Was he actually enjoying the crazy parties now or was he there just to keep an eye on Juvia?

"I am so on my way right now! Don't let them kill each other before I get there. I wanna see everything!" Lucy grinned and ended the call, already skipping out of Natsu's shorts. She heard him open the door behind her and glanced from the corner of her eyes at him, barely catching herself before she fell down because she tripped on the damn cat.

Natsu was looking at her with narrowed eyes. "You're leaving already?"

Lucy nodded before pulling the tank top over her head. She buttoned her shorts, slipped the phone in the back pocket and walked in front of Natsu. "Grey's there too." She announced.

"Then I have to come." He grinned, "That ice princess is not going to have more fun than me."

"Uhm… are you sure about this? There's going to be lots of booze there." Lucy looked at him with a concerned expression. He might be hot when he's a little drunk but she was not going to drag him back to his old habits. She really didn't want that.

Natsu simply nodded, an emotions that Lucy didn't recognise crossing his features. He stalked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a plaided red shirt which she got dressed with, smirking when he saw Lucy gaping at his almost naked body and then drooling at his dressed body. It was safe to say from her reaction that he looked good. Very good.

Lucy cleared her throat and ignored his stupid smirk and stupid dimples and stupid him and walked past him, down the stairs, with a hand placed on her heart, willing it to shut the hell up and stop beating like crazy. They left the house in complete silence, with Natsu's arm draped over her shoulder. Once they arrived at the party Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him after her to the room where the loudest noise was coming from. There they saw Grey and Bora having a fist fight, with Cana gathering the bet money and Juvia drooling more with every swing Grey took at Bora. Natsu cheered on Bora just to rile up Grey even more.

With Natsu's constant "Go Bora!" the fight ended in two minutes, with Grey as the winner and Lucy laughed when Grey came to stand face to face with Natsu daring him to a fight.

"You've got it Ice dick!" Natsu yelled in his face, unbuttoning his shirt and handing it to Lucy, remaining only in a white fitted t-shirt. Lucy wrapped the shirt around her waist, knotting the sleeves at the front and grabbed a bottle of beer from a table before glancing back at the play-fight between the two boys. She joined Cana in gathering the betting money, telling everyone to bet on the fucking Salamander because he was the best.

"Kick his ass Natsuuu!" She yelled and took another gulp of beverage, grinning wide at Natsu when he winked quickly at her.

Damn, she really was in love with the guy. A strange, warm feeling took over her body. One that she had never felt before. Love. Fucking love. Lucy Heartfilia was in fucking love. If someone would have told her that a couple of months ago she would have laughed in that person's face before kicking it with her feet. Love and relationships had always been foreign things to her. She had never expected that in such a short amount of time she would fall in love with a guy. She had always guessed that in the end she will end up with Cana, drunk ass fuck, surrounded by hundreds of cats and empty bottles of everything, playing video games, naked at 80 years old. Well, that still might happen.

Lucy laughed picturing her and Cana naked, drunk and laughing like crazy at the rest of their friends who were married with kids and miserable.

To everyone's surprise Jellal arrived shortly at the party, with Erza. Erza stopped the fight between Grey and Natsu, knocking their heads together. Lucy laughed her ass off and highfived Erza.

"You Erza, officially have free strawberry cake at Bisca's place whenever you want. I'll make sure of that." Lucy chuckled, practically seeing hearts forming in Erza's eyes.

She laughed some more with Cana and wrestled with Elfman, before remembering that Natsu was somewhere around. She glanced around her and saw him in the opposite corner of the room.

She danced her way towards the bar in the corner where she saw Natsu, drinking vodka and watching her every move and every curve. He placed the glass down on the table and got down from the stool, leisurely walking towards her, placing his hands on either side of her waist, dancing with her.

Lucy's skin burned under his touch and her insides felt like they were melting because of the hungry way his eyes glazed over her entire body. She bit her lower lips and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and purposefully bring them even closer. The steady rhythm of the music, the bass ringing in her ears, everything was too loud but it didn't bother her in the slightest. The way Natsu's hands clasped more firmly around her waist, his thumbs pressing lightly on her ribs, his eyes not being able to focus on one point, roaming all over her body… all of it stirred a restlessness in her blood, it all made her unable to be away from his touch for even a second. Every time she was with him, she always needed more, more of him, more of his touch, more of his warmth more of his everything. Lucy wanted everything he had to offer and she was ready to give everything to him too. Her heart, her body, her mind, herself.

One of his hands slid under her top, slowly making its way under the strap of her bra, fingers resting there, while the other hand remained securely placed on her waist, squeezing her almost painfully but oh-so deliciously. Lucy licked her lips, feeling them dryer than ever and caught Natsu's gaze fall shortly on her lips before a groan escaped from deep down his throat and he leaned over, capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss that burned with desire.

Natsu's mind was malfunctioning. He couldn't see anything but her, it was like they were all alone in that room, like the music was playing just for them and the world could end tomorrow but he wouldn't give a single fuck. The girl of his dreams was in his arms, swaying with every beat, matching her moves perfectly with his, pulling from time to time at his hair and he just couldn't take it anymore.

Her breath burned down his throat, sending a pleasurable pain through his entire body as every part of him screamed _more!_ More more more. It was never enough, he could never get enough of her. The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her skin seemed to have gotten inside him or into the air all around him. She had become a physical necessity.

A wave of headiness and pleasure washed over Lucy, weakening her knees and she grabbed more forcefully into his hair, pulling him even closer. Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused and looked at Natsu's dilated ones, trying to regain their focus just like hers. He grinned smugly at her, dimples forming in his cheeks to add more fire to her insides.

The song ended and to her utter disappointment Cana pulled her away from Natsu. Lucy groaned and glared at Cana and if looks could kill she'd be a bloody mess.

"Cana I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Lucy shouted over the loud music, making Cana laugh.

"You know you love me. Remember Lucy, the more sexual tension you build, the better the sex will be." She winked at the blond girl and started dancing, grabbing her hips forcefully moving Lucy along with her. Lucy glanced back at Natsu who was running his hand through his hair, looking as exasperated as she felt. She gave him a small apologetic smile and he only groaned before going back to the bar, asking for another drink.

 _Damn you Cana!_

She didn't have another chance to stay with Natsu because every one of her friends kept pulling her for stupid games, dares, contests or dances and every time she had a fucking free second Natsu was either nowhere to be found, or arm wrestling with different guys, or fighting with Grey. At some point she got so drunk that she fell asleep on one of the couches.

* * *

Waking up with light right in her eyes was the worst. She groaned loudly and turned her head away from the light coming from the open window. She opened one eye slowly and was surprised to see Natsu's sleeping face. _What the hell?_ Before she got the chance to stare some more at his handsome face, she heard her phone ringing from somewhere in the room. She got up lazily, rubbing her eyes. She stepped not-so-carefully over the drunk bodies plastered all over the floor, ignoring some groans and curses when she stepped on a couple of fingers.

She grabbed her phone from a table and narrowed her eyes at the familiar number. A dead bitch was calling her.

She placed the phone to her ear and before the other person had the chance to say anything Lucy mumbled "The hell do you want? I was hoping you were fucking dead."

An extremely sweet and high-pitched voice answered and Lucy almost puked in her mouth. "Surprise! I'm back from the dead, Heartfilia. Isn't that exciting?"

Lucy groaned. "No."

The girl ignored her. "So I'm sure that you are very curious about what I have been up to lately and why I'm calling you, so go ahead and ask." The girl giggled and Lucy face palmed herself. She really hated that stupid bitch.

Lucy cleared her throat and mustered the sweetest voice she could "Oh honey, I would but… I don't want to. I really don't give a shit."

The girl laughed. "Oh, but I'm sure you would like to know that Laxus is awake."

Lucy's eyes widened. "How the hell do you know that?" Her eyes looked around the room frantically until they landed on Cana, sleeping on Bacchus on the ground. Lucy grabbed the closest persons' shoe and threw it at Cana's head. She groaned a curse before looking up at Lucy with a scowl. Lucy waived her hand and motioned for her to get her ass there. Cana got up slowly and tried her best to walk straight towards Lucy, but tripped on her own feet a couple of times.

The girl on the phone spoke "Because I just went to visit him. Why didn't anyone tell me that sweet Laxus was in a coma?"

"Because it's none of your fucking business, Flare." Lucy hung up and looked at Cana. Hearing the name said by Lucy, Cana's eyes widened before turning dark with anger. Lucy could see Cana's jaw clenching.

"So Flare called." Lucy said, "Apparently Laxus is awake."

"And you believe her?" Cana asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, and raised a perfect brow.

"Of course not!" Lucy scoffed. "That's why we're going to the hospital to see for ourselves."

Cana nodded and started looking around for some clothes because she was only wearing her bikinis and a bra. She noticed Natsu's shirt still wrapped around Lucy's waist and reached her hand to grab it but Lucy stepped back.

"Nope." Lucy said popping the p. "This one's all mine." She undid the knot and got dressed with it, tying the ends in front of her tummy.

Cana glared at her, half-heartedly, before giving Lucy a smug smile. The girl was head over heels in love with the pinkette. She shook her head amused and grabbed a random shirt laying around. They started walking towards the door, when somebody called Lucy's name from behind. They both turned to look at Natsu, propped on one elbow on the couch, rubbing his eyes with his hand and yawning, with his hair sticking up in different places and a few strands falling slightly into his eyes. In one word he was _hot_. Cana had to give him that.

"Where are you going so early, Luce?" He got up slowly and stretched his muscles, making Lucy wet her lips. Cana chuckled seeing the visible hunger for the boy in Lucy's eyes.

Noticing that Lucy was practically unable to make a sound, since she was still staring at every piece of the man candy in front of her, Cana answered in her place. "We've got a call saying that Laxus is awake so we're going to visit him. Wanna join?"

Natsu shrugged. "Sure." He rubbed his eyes again, finally being able to wake up completely and he took a better look at Lucy, just now noticing that she was wearing his shirt and that she looked adorable. _Fucking adorable_.

"You're beautiful." He grinned at her and narrowed his eyes confused when she suddenly stuck out two fingers to poke his dimples.

"Hey!" He laughed, "What are you doing?"

Lucy poked one dimple a little more forcefully. "Damn these cute things." She mumbled and slapped Natsu's chest when he laughed louder. She started walking away after Cana and Natsu followed.

"You so love them." He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, and matching his steps to hers.

"I so do." Lucy said so quietly that Natsu almost missed it, but he didn't and his heart skipped in his chest. He lifted her chin with a finger and gave Lucy a quick peck on the lips.

It was a good morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Once they arrived at the hospital, Lucy walked to the information desk and asked the nurse there about Laxus's condition. The woman told her that Laxus was now awake, that he had been checked by the doctor and that there was no brain damage and Laxus will be able to leave the hospital in a couple of weeks. Lucy thanked the nurse before walking towards the elevator with Cana and Natsu behind her.

They entered the elevator and Lucy started to laugh when Natsu covered his ears and cursed once the most annoying music started the moment the doors closed. Natsu glanced at Lucy's smiling face and he stepped closer to give her a kiss. Cana made a fake gagging noise, but what surprised them was hearing someone clap when the doors opened. They turned to look at a girl with long, braided, red hair. Her face screamed deranged. Her reddish eyes were wide open, with dark circles under them, head tilted, eyebrows perpetually raised and a semi-opened mouth. Just looking at her gave Lucy the chills, the creepy kind.

She stopped clapping and said "Wonderful, lovebirds… How fucking gross." She glared at Lucy and Lucy returned the nasty look. Wherever she goes there always has to be that one bitch she feels the urge to punch in the face without the slightest bit of regret. Today it was Flare the lucky bitch. Lucy stepped closer to the girl ready to pull some hair, but stopped when Natsu said her name.

"Luce, calm down. Laxus is more important now." He placed a hand on her arm and Lucy sighed but calmed down. Only to get riled up once again when Flare stepped closer to them and placed a hand on Natsu's chest.

"Well, I sure missed you Salamander." The red haired girl said, drawing circles with a finger on Natsu's chest.

Lucy's eyes looked at the hand on her boyfriends chest and back at the girl. Cana walked next to her and leaned to whisper in Lucy's ear, "Go ahead, knock her teeth down, I've got your back."

Lucy grinned and clenched her fist, ready to connect it with Flare's face, but Natsu spoke, stopping her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Natsu asked, pushing the girl's hand away from his chest. He glanced down at Lucy's fists that were ready to punch some teeth and he gave her a satisfied smirk. His girl was jealous.

"You really don't recognise me?" Flare asked, bringing her hand back to touch Natsu's cheek this time.

Okay, now veins started popping on Lucy's forehead. She was this close to rearrange the girls face. Maybe her fists could make the girl pretty for a change.

Natsu slapped her hand away again. "You'd think that the confused look and blank stare would have answered that for you."

Flare sighed, placing both hands on her hips. "I'm Flare Corona. Your ex-girlfriend."

Oh.

 _Oh!_

Natsu cringed remembering the really bad times he had a few years ago, when he had gone to Flare for some drugs and the bitch had asked for his favours instead of money. So she started going around telling everyone that they were a couple, until it had reached Natsu's ears and he stopped any contact he had with the crazy bitch, not before sending some guys to make sure she won't say stupid things again.

Flare put a hand on the back of Natsu's neck and practically purred, "I've missed you baby."

Natsu sneered in her face. "You'd better take that hand off of me."

"Or what?" Flare leaned even closer to Natsu. "You'll spank me for the old times' sake?" She kissed Natsu fast and looked back at him.

Blood was boiling in Lucy's veins and if Natsu wasn't between her and Flare she would have put the little bitch right through a wall.

Natsu pushed her away roughly, the girl barely catching herself before steadying up. "Oh don't be so cold Salamander, baby." Flare cooed making Natsu glare more at her.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Pushing past Natsu she started running in Flare's direction, but the girl ran away towards the elevator. _Bad choice_ , Lucy thought. She reached the elevator in a matter of seconds, the doors closing behind her immediately after. Lucy pressed the stop button and glared at Flare who was cowering in fear in a corner. Lucy walked closer, placing both arms on either side of the girl's head, trapping her between her body and the wall.

"Listen to me Flare." Lucy spoke and Flare flinched at the venom in Lucy's voice. "If you as much as think Natsu's name again… I will destroy you, got it?"

Flare tried her best to put on a brave front. She lifted her head and plastered on a fake and shaky smile. "You're all talk and no action Heartfilia."

And Lucy lost it.

A hysterical laughter filled the elevator as Lucy stepped away from the girl, doubling over with laughter. _All talk and no action?_ She'll show her some action.

Lucy straightened up and punched the girl right in the face. Ignoring her yelping and whining and crying and every other shit, Lucy turned around, pressed back the stop button and waited for the door to open. Natsu and Cana stood outside, looking at her with wide eyes before Cana started to laugh, high-fiving Lucy. Natsu smirked at her and sent a last glare at Flare before the elevator's door closed with her inside.

"So," Lucy started walking again towards Laxus room, with Natsu and Cana next to her. "Your ex, Natsu? I thought you had better taste than that." Lucy narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and he sighed.

"She had never been my girlfriend. She was my dealer for a while and she had this whole relationship in her head, started telling everyone that we were a couple. So I ended every connection with her and haven't seen her again until today."

Lucy nodded, strangely happy to hear that they hadn't been together. Jealousy had never been her thing, but seeing Flare kiss Natsu and the thought that they might had been together at some point, it made her blood boil with rage. She took a deep breath to rid herself of the foreign feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Once they arrived outside Laxus's room, Natsu said that he was going to wait outside and give them some privacy. Cana and Lucy entered the room, and Laxus turned slowly to smile at his friends. Both girls jumped on the bed, on top of Laxus and he didn't know whether to groan from the pain or laugh and enjoy his friends' presence.

"I can't believe that Flare was the first person I saw when I woke up." Laxus croaked and glared at his friends.

"Tell me about it." Cana deadpanned. "But don't you worry Laxus. Lucy here knocked the bitch's teeth down." She grinned and fist bumped Lucy who was nodding her head proudly and smiled.

Laxus laughed and ruffled Lucy's hair, "That's my girl."

"Well, as happy as we are that you're finally awake, there's important stuff we have to talk about." Lucy said and got up from the bed. She walked across the room to the window, crossing her arms over her chest. She glanced back at Laxus with a deathly glare. "Like the fact that you'd let that fucking Zeref put you in the hospital again."

Laxus sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yes I know, Lucy."

"No you don't. You're just a fool in love and you keep putting yourself in danger for that girl." Lucy walked back to his bed and flicked his forehead. She would've gladly slapped the back of his head instead, but considering that he had been shot in the head she abstained.

"She came to visit you, by the way." Cana said and Laxus's eyes grew wider by the second.

"She- Lisanna came here?"

"Yes." Lucy and Cana both groaned at the same time when they noticed Laxus's cheeks become a faint pink.

"And Lucy beat her up. Which you should be grateful for, because if it had been me the one beating her, she'd be dead now." Cana said and glared at her friend.

Laxus's eyes widened at his friend's words and he angrily shouted "Why the fuck would you do that, Lucy?"

Lucy simply shrugged. " 'Cuz she wouldn't tell me where Zeref was. And for your information, he was the one who shot you in your fucking head."

Laxus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know. I was there, remember?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and lightly slapped his arm. "Well you shouldn't had been there to begin with. This girl only brings you trouble, man. Just fucking get her out of your head and heart and stop being such an idiot."

Cana had enough of the tense atmosphere and she really wanted to enjoy the fact that her friend was finally awake and well and not the fact that Lisanna was the cause of all of his misery. She whistled loudly and grinned at her two friends.

"Lucy's got a boyfriiiiiiend." Cana sang and chuckled when Lucy slapped her own forehead, groaning.

Laxus's eyes shone brightly and he smiled warmly at his friend. "Well damn, I've lived to see this day." He laughed and Lucy groaned more.

"Who is the lucky -or unlucky- guy?" He joked.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, touching the soft material of Natsu's shirt with her fingers. A small, genuine smile appeared on her face and she answered "The 'new student'."

Laxus burst into laughter but groaned a couple of seconds later when pain shot through his head.

"And that's not all." Cana chirped in. "He is the Salamander."

Laxus whipped his head around to look at Cana. "You're shitting me."

"I shit you not." She laughed.

Lucy started making her way towards the door, "I'm fucking happy that you're alive Laxus, but I am so not standing here while you two start making fun of me." She glared ad their smug faces and flipped them off.

"Oh come on, Lucy! We love you!" They both yelled after her but Lucy was out of the room and already looking around for Natsu. It was really weird how even though she was extremely happy to finally see Laxus awake, the only thing that was on her mind was Natsu.

Her fingers itched to touch him again, to feel his warmth next to her and his scent to envelop her. And the moment her eyes landed on him, sitting on chair in the waiting area, her heart jumped into her throat and threatened to burst out.

As if sensing her presence, Natsu lifted his head in her direction and when their eyes met a cheeky grin appeared on his face. He stood up and walked towards her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat because of how fucking amazing his arms felt around her and how fucking amazing he felt in general. She had never in her life experienced such powerful feelings and need for another human being, and it was easy to say that it was a little overwhelming and scary. How was it all going to play out? How could she be sure that Natsu's feelings were genuine? How could she be sure of her own feelings? So many fucking questions…

Natsu pulled back from the hug and looked at her with a huge smile on his face. Lucy's fears melted in a matter of seconds and she returned the smile.

"So how's Laxus?" Natsu asked and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the chairs to sit down.

"He's Laxus. He'll be alright." Lucy answered laughing but she was more focused on his dimples, before her eyes fell on his lips. Just as she was getting ready to kiss the life out of him, her phone rang. She cleared her throat and smiled apologetically at Natsu before pulling it out from the pocket. She didn't recognise the number but picked up anyway.

"Heartfilia's whore house. You got the dough, we got the hoe. How may I help you?" Lucy said, biting down on her lip to keep herself from laughing and she nudged Natsu with her elbow to get him to stop laughing.

"I believe that you are the hoe I'm looking for, Heartfilia." The person on the other end said and Lucy recognized the voice immediately. _Zeref_.

"What do you want you sonuvabitch?" She asked with venom in her voice, clenching her fist. Natsu urged her to tell him who was she talking to but Lucy ignored him. All of her focus was on the man on the phone.

"Just a little chit-chat, babygirl. Don't get your panties in a bunch, will ya'?" Zeref answered and she could hear the sick amusement in his voice.

"I am not your babygirl and there is nothing you and I have to talk about. Don't call me again." Lucy took the phone from her ear and went to end the call when she heard Zeref say "I heard that Laxus is awake. Hang up on me and he won't ever wake up again."

Lucy gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. If she could just hit him through the phone…

"What the fuck do you want from me?" She spat out. Natsu looked around them to see if they were alone and noticing that the few people waiting around were at some distance away from earshot, he grabbed the phone from Lucy and put it on speaker ignoring her protest.

Zeref spoke and the two stopped their glaring contest and looked down a the phone, "A very interesting news has reached my ears. About Salamander being back in town and fucking around with you."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Natsu stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. "Do I fucking know you?" he asked.

"Oh, Salamander, ain't I fucking lucky that you happen to be with that Heartfillia bitch? No, you don't know me. But I know you, little brother."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and took the phone off from speaker, putting it to his ear. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh so your daddy-dearest hadn't told you yet? I believe it's time that the two of us finally meet, brother."


End file.
